Der Mörder ist immer der Gärtner
by mogeta5
Summary: Harry hat einen Ferienjob! Darüber ist er aber nicht gerade glücklich. Das liegt vor allem an dem dortigen Auftraggeber, Lucius Malfoy. Wer hätte aber gedacht, dass der einen Muggel-Gärtner engagieren würde? Harry nicht! SLASH
1. Ein kleiner Prolog

Hallo,

Hier seht ihr das Neueste Machwerk von mir. ich habe sehr lange über den Plot Gedanken gemacht und vieles wieder verworfen, mit dem was dann dabei herauskam bin ich nun glücklich. Ich hoffe ihr findet die Idee interessant.

Hier geht's Los:

Er stand am Fenster und genoss den Ausblick.

In seinem Garten stand ein kleiner Bagger ein mittelgroßer Erdhaufen, jede Menge Sträucher und Bäume und einige Geräte, die man wohl für die Gartenarbeit brauchte.

Wieso genoss er dann den Ausblick?

Ganz einfach!

Er hatte den wohl besten Ausblick auf einen wohlgeformten, muskulösen und jungen Männerkörper. Dazu noch schwarze Haare, seine Lieblingsfarbe, und einen sehr süßen Knackarsch.

Was wollte er mehr? Nichts!

Wieso machte er den Mist?

Wieso er?

Wieso hier?

Er bohrte den Spaten tief in den Boden, und traf auf einen Stein. Die Vibration erfasste den ganzen Körper und er ließ fluchend los. Er hüpfte wie ein Rumpelstilzchen auf und ab. Dabei gewährte er dem Spanner am Fenster eine gute Rundumsicht auf seinen Körper.

Wieso machte er einen Ferienjob?

Mist, er musste den hier machen, die Alternative war wohl noch zehnmal schlimmer. Wieso buddelte er dann Löcher im riesigen VOR-Garten eines Todessers?

Ach stimmt ja, der Bruder von Vernon, war der Zauberwelt etwas zugewandter als sein Bruder und bot die Dienste seiner Gartenbau-Firma nun auch dort an. Das ausgerechnet Lucius Malfoy einer davon war konnte nur eine Verschwörung sein. Alles Gebettel hatte nichts gebracht, er hatte hierhin gemusst.

Also war er nun hier mit einem Spaten bewaffnet, buddelte Löcher und hoffte, dass seine Maskierung mit einer Cappi und Sonnenbrille half.

"Harry! Kannst du bitte mal zum Hausherrn gehen? Einfach sagen, dass wir hier zu fünft sind."

Ein Schreikrampf war zwar nicht sehr männlich, aber er half. Harry konnte sich aber im letzten Moment zurückhalten, er war zwar schwul, aber trotzdem männlich. Klar?

Also dackelte Harry, nachdem er den Spaten hingeschmissen und einige wütende Blicke in die Runde warf zum Haus und klingelte. Dazu musste er an einer Kordel ziehen, ein Hauself öffnete ihm schon kurz darauf.

"Hallo, kannst du Mr Malfoy bitte ausrichten, dass wir heute zu fünft sind?"

"Bitte warten sie noch einen Moment, der ehrenwerte Herr möchte mit ihnen sprechen." Harry hatte sich schon halb umgedreht.

Da war er schon, Harry drehte sich weg und versuchte möglichst unsichtbar zu werden.

"Guten Morgen." Lucius war schon auf dem Weg die Treppe runter gewesen, als der schnuckelige Gärtner auf sein Haus zukam. Den vorhergegangenen Wutausbruch fand er überaus interessant.

"Guten Morgen, ich wollte nur schnell bescheid geben, dass wir anfangen und heute zu fünft sind."

"Danke sehr, das Essen wird auf der Veranda serviert. Wie wär's gegen halb eins?"

"Ja klar, kein Problem. Die sind zufrieden, wenn sie was zu futtern kriegen, egal was." Die anderen besaßen, wenn überhaupt noch zwei Geschmacksnerven.

"Und sie? Haben sie Vorlieben?"

"Nein, die Arbeit macht sehr hungrig."

"Da haben sie wohl recht, körperliche Arbeit ist sicher sehr anstrengend. Vor allem bei diesem Wetter."

"Ja." Was will der?

"Sie scheinen mir noch recht jung, machen sie diese Arbeit schon lange?"

"Nein, ich helfe dem Bruder meines Onkels nur aus."

"Ah, ein Familienbetrieb," Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sie arbeiteten oft mit Vernon's Firma zusammen, aber der hatte noch nie einen Finger gerührt, Dudley genauso wenig.

"Ich hoffe, sie haben einen erfolgreichen Tag."

"Ja sicher." Harry zog etwas verwirrt von dannen. Beide gingen zurück an ihre Arbeit und machten sich so ihre Gedanken.

Lucius fand den Kleinen einfach nur herrlich naiv.

Harry fand Lucius einfach nur merkwürdig.

Ich hoffe ihr fandet diesen kurzen Anfang so einigermaßen interessant.

Eure mogeta


	2. Vom Buddeln

Hallo,

Ich hoffe euch hat das erste Kapitel gefallen und deshalb folgt auch schon das zweite.

Ich beantworte ALLE Reviews. Ich hoffe ihr schreibt mir eure Meinung. Das nächste Kapitel wird es wohl am Sonntag geben, ich bin am Samstag weg.

Viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel:

Lucius genoss immer noch die Aussicht, als er eine Kutsche bemerkte die sich näherte, das konnte nur eine sein. Genervt rief er nach seinem Hauself und gab diesem einige Anweisungen. Er selber ging in sein Ankleidezimmer und zog sich etwas formellere Kleidung an, anschließend ging er in das Empfangszimmer, wo diese Person schon auf ihn wartete.

"Hallo Narcissa, ich habe heute nicht mit dir gerechnet."

"Einen angenehmen Tag Lucius, wenn du ihn bei diesem Chaos da draußen überhaupt haben kannst. Im Übrigen sind wir noch verheiratet, ich habe also jedes Recht hierhin zukommen um meinen Sohn zu besuchen." Lucius hätte am Liebsten gelacht, die längste Zeit mit der seine Ex-Frau in spe sich mit Draco beschäftigt hatte, war während der Geburt gewesen, die durch den geplanten Kaiserschnitt, sehr schnell gegangen war.

"Es tut mir Leid für dich, er ist wie abgesprochen mit den Parkinson's in Urlaub gefahren."

"Oh tatsächlich," sie hatte das wirklich komplett vergessen. "Wie auch immer, wenn ich schon mal hier bin kann ich ja gleich meine Sachen mitnehmen."

"Ich habe bereits einiges zusammengetragen, es steht alles ordentlich gepackt im grünen Salon." _Tja, etwas zu spät meine Liebe, ich bin nicht blöd._

Narcissa war da ihr Plan nicht funktionierte ziemlich aus dem Konzept gebracht, sie hatte nämlich nicht nur vor ihre Sachen mitzunehmen, sondern vielleicht auch noch ein paar andere. Möglicherweise auch das ein oder andere Dokument. Über Voldemort.

"An jeder Kiste klebt ein Zettel mit dem Inhalt, du kannst ja jetzt überfliegen, ob etwas dringendes fehlt. Falls du das später noch bemerkst, schreib einfach einen Brief. Ich bin mir aber sicher, dass das jetzt so ziemlich alles sein dürfte."

Narcissa sah sich etwas 50 Kisten gegenüber, sie hatte absolut nicht den Nerv die jetzt alles zu überprüfen, also schnell aber nicht überhastet hier weg.

"Danke Lucius, ich werfe mal schnell einen Blick darauf, dann kann mir ja vielleicht ein Hauself beim Tragen helfen. Oder einer deiner Gärtner."

"Die Hilfe des Hauselfen kannst du natürlich in Anspruch nehmen, die Gärtner solltest du aber besser selbst fragen."Er verabschiedete sich, mit dem Nennen des Termin's vor Gericht und ging zurück in sein Beobachtungszimmer.

Die Gärtner schüttelten ihre Köpfe, sie genossen gerade ihre Pause, der Kleine hatte mittlerweile sein Shirt ausgezogen. Darüber freute sich Lucius besonders, nun sah er einen gebräunten, sehnigen und durchtrainierten Körper. Auf der Schulter konnte er ein Tattoo ausmachen, aber er sah nichts näheres.

In seinem Kopf wurde bereits ein Plan entworfen, wie er am Besten an ihn rankam. Aber erstmal musste er an die Arbeit gehen. Da er eigentlich in jedem Zimmer arbeiten konnte ließ er sich einfach seine Akten bringen.

In diesem Zimmer fand ihn dann auch später Lord Voldemort.

"Na, wie war dein Morgen bisher?"

"Bis auf einen Besuch von Narcissa recht angenehm." Er stand aus der Chaiselongue auf.

"Liegt das unter Umständen an einem der Gärtner da draußen?" Er kannte Lucius Vorlieben.

"Möglich," er ging an das Fenster und Voldemort trat neben ihn. Beide sahen auf den gleichen schwarzhaarigen, dem ein Schauer über den Rücken lief und der sich in alle Richtungen umsah.

"Schon flachgelegt?"

"Er ist erst seit heute hier. Was nicht ist kann ja noch werden." Lucius war recht siegesgewiss.

"Mach was du willst. Also wie sieht es aus?"

"Deine Finanzen entwickeln sich wie immer gut. Das Leck habe ich aber immer noch nicht gefunden. Erst dachte ich an Narcissa, aber sie kam in den letzten Wochen nicht an meine Unterlagen ran. Wir müssen alles komplett neu aufrollen." Voldemort stöhnte auf, er wollte endlich den Namen des Verräters wissen.

"Lucius, du kennst meine Geduld, sie ist extrem kurz. Dumbledore hat auch keine Ahnung, wer der Spion ist."

"Ich hatte gehofft er hätte einen Hinweis."

"Nein nichts. Aber er hat momentan mal wieder Sorgen mit Harry." Lucius rollte bei den Worten seines Meisters mit den Augen. Der Junge konnte auch nur Ärger machen.

"Was ist denn momentan los?"

"Der Junge hängt mit den falschen rum, angeblich eine Gruppe Stricher. Außerdem ist er tagsüber nicht zu Hause."

"Ich wäre besorgter, wenn er nachts weg wäre. Diese Stricher, sind wahrscheinlich nur eine Gruppe Jungs die Spaß haben." Er winkte ab, der Alte bauschte sicher mal wieder etwas auf. Der Orden des Phönix war bei solchen Sachen überkorrekt und altmodisch, sollte der Junge halt etwas Spaß haben, vielleicht stellte er dann nicht mehr so viel an.

Harry hatte Feierabend.

Endlich, aber statt in sein Bett zu fallen durfte er erst noch den Rasen mähen. Also ging er an Dudley vorbei, der faul vor dem Sofa hing und machte sich an seine Hausarbeit. Dabei hatte er hier ebenfalls einen Spanner, in diesem Fall eine Spannerin. Die neue Nachbarstochter hing über den Zaun und genoss das Muskelspiel.

"Kannst du dich vielleicht ganz ausziehen?" Harry lachte, Sarah war nur wenig jünger als er, hatte dafür aber eine große Klappe.

"Also wirklich, ich bin entrüstet."

"Leider nicht." Sarah seufzte tief.

"Ach komm, du weißt, dass du bei mir eh nicht landen kannst."

"Darum geht's gar nicht. Ich weiß, dass du Stockschwul bist, aber der Ausblick ist trotzdem sehr hübsch. Gehst du heute abend wieder zu den Jungs?" Jetzt war es an Harry zu seufzen.

"Gestern war keiner da, vielleicht haben sie den Standort gewechselt."

Sarah nickte zur Bestätigung, "dein Cousin hat mir im Übrigen heute wieder auf den Hintern gestarrt." Der stand jetzt auch wieder an der Terrassentür und beobachtete sie beide.

"Ich muss rein, bis morgen Harry!"

Harry mähte zu Ende, als er rein ging, war Sarah aber nicht wieder vom Abendessen zurück. Im Haus wartete auch nichts Gutes auf ihn. Vernon hatte mal wieder schlechte Laune.

"Willst du heute wieder zu deinen Freunden? Wenn du schon bei denen abhängst und obendrein noch schwul bist, kannst du dich ihnen ja anschließen und ordentlich Geld verdienen." Das sagte er nicht zum ersten Mal. Harry antwortete wie immer, nämlich gar nicht. Er ging nach oben um zu duschen, in seinem Zimmer stand überraschend Dudley.

"Na Schwuchtel, wer wird dich wohl heute flachlegen?"

"Niemand Dudley."

Dudley war wütend, da Sarah heute schon wieder nicht mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Er war hier der Boss.

"Du als Stricher kannst dir das ja nicht aussuchen." Harry probierte es heute mal wieder mit der Ignorier-ihn-Taktik. "Bestimmt war heute schon der Kerl dran bei dem du momentan die Löcher buddelst, er soll ja Kohle wie Heu haben."

Sex mit Malfoy? Lieber nicht, er sah ja gut aus und hatte einen sicherlich schönen Körper, aber sein Charakter ließ zu wünschen übrig. Abgesehen davon könnte er sein Vater sein. Was für ein gruseliger Gedanke.

"Teilen deine feinen Freunde eigentlich ihre Stecher mit dir?" Dudley sagte irgendwie immer das gleiche.

Harry schob sich an ihm vorbei durch die Tür und war schon kurz darauf verschwunden.

Heute war schon wieder keiner hier. Ab sieben waren in den letzten Wochen immer die Jungs gewesen, er hing dann oft bei ihnen rum bis die ersten Freier gegen acht kamen. Aber anscheinend hatten sie mal wieder die Basis gewechselt, die Polizei bekam immer irgendwann Wind von so was. Er setzte sich auf eine der Schaukeln. Um diese Zeit waren schon die ganzen kleinen Kinder zu Hause, deshalb war auch er in den letzten drei Wochen immer hierher gekommen und hatte seine ersten Freunde außerhalb Hogwarts gefunden. Wobei die ihn erstmal als Konkurrenten gesehen hatten.

Dann war da auch noch Sarah in seiner ersten Ferienwoche war sie neben mit ihren Eltern und ihrem kleinen Bruder eingezogen. Er hatte 'freiwillig' beim Umzug mitgeholfen, Dudley war zu faul gewesen. Dafür hatte er aber ein leckeres Mittagessen abbekommen, und eine neue Freundin gefunden. Da diese Familie zuerst ihn und dann erst die Gerüchte über ihn kennengelernt hatten waren sie ihm gegenüber sehr nett und konnten die Abneigung vieler Nachbarn nicht verstehen. Eher im Gegenteil, viele Nachbarn dachten wohl über ihn nach. Mrs Rosenbaum, eine ältere Dame hatte ihn gefragt, ob er bei ihr den Rasen mähen würde, vorher hatte sie ihn ignoriert.

Das hatte Harry gut getan er vermisste aber trotzdem die Jungs, mit ihnen konnte man wirklich über alles sprechen. Sie hatten die ein oder andere interessante Geschichte über etwaige Nachbarn auf Lager. Außerdem kannten sie wohl so jede Sex-Technik und hatten einige skurrile Geschichten erlebt.

Mit Nick verband ihn noch eine weitere Verbindung, dieser war ein Zauberer. Sie hatten das erst vor ein paar Tagen bemerkt, als Nick wundervoll und überaus blumig auf Merlin und Salazar Slytherin geflucht hatte.

Er war auf einer kleinen Zauberschule gewesen ohne Internat, seine Mutter, eine Hexe, hatte es sich nicht leisten können ihn nicht arbeiten zu lassen. Das wegen der Arbeit auch seine schulische Leistung schlecht waren, war klar gewesen, deshalb hatte er nach der fünften aufgehört. Seit einem Jahr ging er also nur noch auf den Strich und war ausgezogen, weg von seiner Kokainabhängigen Mutter. Er hatte seinen kleinen Bruder Niklas, oder kurz Nicky auch mitgenommen. Harry der jetzt in die sechste kam war also gleich auf mit ihm und sie hatten viel worüber sie reden konnten.

Er hatte auf eine Nachricht gehofft. Aber die hier spielenden Kinder hätten mit Sicherheit jeden Brief gefunden.

Harry untersuchte aber trotzdem ein paar der Bänke, suchte ein paar Sträucher ab und schielte unter das ein oder andere Spielgerät. Er fand aber nichts.

Es hatte keinen Sinn hier noch länger zu sein, die Polizei würde mit Sicherheit hier alles noch untersuchen. Er seufzte und trat den Heimweg an. Er kam bei einem kleinen Laden vorbei indem er in letzter Zeit häufig einkaufte und gönnte sich etwas Obst und ein Sandwich. Der Besitzer war ihm am Anfang sehr skeptisch gegenüber gewesen, hatte ihn aber als Kunden akzeptiert.

Zurück bei den Dursley's hatte er Glück, dass Dudley weg war, Vernon saß wie immer faul vor dem Fernseher. Petunia war im Moment fast den ganzen Tag über bei einer Freundin. Ihr Mann war gestorben und sie brauchte moralische Unterstützung.

Die brauchte auch Harry, wobei man sagen musste, dass seine Tante ihm gegenüber seit Ferienbeginn wirklich nett war. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung wieso, aber einem geschenkten Gaul sah man nicht ins Maul.

Dafür waren aber Vernon und Dudley noch unausstehlicher geworden. Seitdem sie durch einen dummen Zufall herausgefunden haben, dass er schwul war hatten sie sich darauf eingeschossen. Dann war da auch noch Vernon's fragwürdige Job-Vermittlung gewesen, ein Blow-Job für seinen Boss. Er hätte eigentlich Sirius oder Remus deswegen schreiben sollen, hatte es aber gelassen. Petunia hatte nichts mitbekommen.

Dafür hatte er bei dessen Bruder Stuart eine Arbeit gefunden, ungewollt, aber sie war okay. Dudley hatte nicht gewollt, also durfte er jetzt Aushilfsweise Löcher buddeln. Teilweise auch in der Zauberwelt. Er ließ in seinen Gedanken erneut den heutigen Tag Revue passieren, erst der merkwürdige Malfoy senior, und dann seine Frau. Aber wohl eher Ex-Frau, sie hatte anscheinend ihre Sachen gepackt und zog aus, merkwürdig. Na ja ihm war es egal.

Morgen würde er sich vom Haus möglichst fernhalten, Stuart hatte seine Sitaution zwar verstanden, brauchte aber seine Arbeitskraft dort. Sein mittelgroßer Aufstand gestern hatte nichts gebracht, dabei hatte er noch etwas gut. Nach dieser Sache mit Mrs Salt.

Wie auch immer, es konnte nur besser werden. Er machte noch seine allabendlichen Übungen und ging ins Bett.

Weit weg an einem unbekannten Ort trafen sich einige schwarz gekleidete Gestalten. Als Kopfbedeckung trugen sie schwarze Totenkopfmasken mit individuellen weißen Verzierungen. Sie bildeten einen Kreis in der Dunkelheit um einige Fackeln. Nur einer hatte eine komplett weiße Maske. Dieser stand in der Mitte des Kreises und sprach.

"Meine Lieben wahren Freunde, wir als die einzig wahren Bewahrer der englischen Zauberwelt haben einiges erreicht. Wir bilden eine starke neue Macht, die der sogenannte dunkle Lord so sehr fürchtet, dass er sich mit seinen Feinden dem Orden des Phönix verbündet hat. Wir sind stark, wir sind auf dem Vormarsch und wir werden bald die Kontrolle über England erringen." Lauter Jubel war zu hören, nicht nur aus dem Kreis, sondern auch aus der umgebenden Dunkelheit. Es war der laute Jubel sehr vieler Stimmen.

"Lasst uns mit unserem Treffen beginnen und unsere Erfolge feiern."

In einem wohlbekannten Londoner Stadthaus einer alterwürdigen Zaubererfamilie fand ein etwas anderes Treffen statt. Man sah jeden, es war immer laut und es gab gutes Essen. Außerdem waren alle bunt zusammengewürfelt, obwohl eine Gruppe schwarzbekleideter anwesend war. Da das Treffen gerade geendet hatte standen noch ein paar Grüppchen zusammen die sich leise unterhielten. Die Stimmung war recht gelöst, obwohl viele der Neuigkeiten schlecht gewesen waren.

"..., dass Lucius immer noch nicht weiter mit seinen Nachforschungen ist, könnte an einem gewissen Gärtner liegen."

"Also wirklich Mylord, er hat doch erst heute mit den anderen angefangen den Garten umzugraben."

"Das du dir diese Möglichkeit zum Baggern entgehen lässt wäre untypisch." Severus machte immer gerne mit bei "Nerv den Lucius".

"Lucius muss ein Grab für eine Leiche ausbuddeln?" Sirius hatte nur etwas von Buddeln und Baggern gehört.

"Nein du dummer Köter, er baggert jemanden an. Ich hoffe du kennst den Unterschied."  
"Mir ist dieser Unterschied besser vertraut als dir Fledermaus. Wen baggert er denn an?" Sirius sah auffordernd in die Runde.

"Ich bin anwesend, sie meinen einen meiner neuen Gärtner." Lucius seufzte im Anschluss an seine Worte und ließ sich von Rabastan etwas Wein nachschenken.

Remus der gerade vorbei lief stutzte kurz und schüttelte seinen Kopf, das konnte nicht sein. Er kannte Lucius Vorlieben und wusste, dass Harry einen Aushilfsjob in einer Gärtnerei machte, Sirius hatte den Brief nicht gelesen, da er nur für ihn gewesen war. Die Verbindung, die sich da für ihn ergab war aber wohl absolut unmöglich. Deswegen ging er dann auch weiter zu Tonks und schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf.

"Daher kommt die gedankliche Verbindung zu Leichen." Alle sahen ihn irritiert an, außer Tom.

"Es gibt ein Muggel-Sprichwort:Der Mörder ist immer der Gärtner."

Das war das zweite

Eure mogeta


	3. und Baggern

**...und Baggern**

„Harry geh Bescheid sagen."  
„Warum wieder ich? Ich war gestern."  
„Du bist der jüngste, also schwing die Hufe." Harry wurde vom Vorarbeiter heute wieder zu Malfoy geschickt um Hallo zu sagen. Um zu beschreiben wie viel Lust er dazu hatte wären viele Wörter notwendig. Aber als jüngster hatte er halt bei solchen Sachen das Nachsehen. Drei der sechs Arbeiter heute waren Zauberer, mit ihm zusammen also vier und einer Muggel mit einer Hexe als Schwester und einer war Squib. Alle kannten sich in der Zauberwelt und der Muggelwelt aus, wollten aber nicht auf eine davon verzichten. Viele andere mussten sich ja irgendwann entscheiden, in England in beiden Welten zu leben war sehr schwer.  
Harry fühlte sich bei ihnen eigentlich ziemlich wohl, er tat ja auch vieles noch wie ein Muggel und war häufig über die Zauberei erstaunt. Nur wenn sie ihn so wie jetzt für irgendwelche blöden Sachen abkommandierten wurde er sauer, dabei arbeitete er am Tag so lange wie sie.  
Er versuchte heute erneut nur beim Hauself Bescheid zu geben, aber auch heute wurde er gebeten die Nachricht direkt dem Master zu übergeben. Der empfing ihn heute am Frühstückstisch.  
Harry war sich nicht sicher ob er beim Anblick sabbern oder schreiend weglaufen sollte. Der Herr des Hauses trug für ihn augenscheinlich obenrum nichts außer einem Morgenmantel, der dazu noch geöffnet war.  
Um nicht zu starren entschied er sich die Gegenstände an der Wand zu begutachten. Ein paar Teppiche mit Einhörnern und Hippogreifen, außerdem einige kleine Tische mit Vasen und magischen Gegenständen, die Harry nicht kannte.

Lucius war entzückt den jungen Gärtner wieder zusehen, er fand er war eine Augenweide. Tolle schwarze Haare, zarte Gesichtsformen und strahlende Augen mit langen Wimpern. Das konnte er heute durch das Fehlen der Brille viel besser erkennen. Dazu kam dann noch der schöne Körperbau mit gerade passend ausgeprägten Muskelpartien, aber nicht zu viel um das Gesamtbild eines leicht androgynen jungen Mannes nicht zu stören.

Harry indes dachte sich, er hätte heute auch wieder seine Sonnenbrille aufsetzen sollen, dann hätte er sich sicherer gefühlt. Zwar hatte er sich äußerlich stark verändert, er war gewachsen, hatte Muskeln angelegt und sein Gesicht war nun doch stark von dem seines Vaters zu unterscheiden, da nun anscheinend auch die Gene seiner Mutter mitmachen wollten. Seine Brille hatte er schon bald nach dem fünften Schuljahr entsorgt und durch Kontaktlinsen ersetzt worden. Aber irgendwie hatte er immer noch ein mulmiges Gefühl, seine Narbe, das wohl deutlichste Erkennungsmerkmal, war zum einen durch Haare, andererseits auch durch Make-up verdeckt.

„Es ist schön, dass du heute wieder den Weg hierhin gefunden hast." Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was er darauf nun erwidern sollte und wollte einfach nur seinen Auftrag erledigen und dann möglichst schnell weg von hier.  
„Hallo, wir sind heute zu sechst, einer mehr um die Geräte zu bedienen. Außerdem werden wir uns auch etwas mehr verteilen. Unter anderem werden wir auch mit den Beeten am Haus heute beginnen, wenn das für sie in Ordnung geht."  
„Das ist kein Problem, sie werden hier niemanden groß stören, mein Sohn ist in Urlaub gefahren." Irgendwie macht ihn diese Unsicherheit noch süßer, war Lucius Meinung. Normalerweise duldete er Unsicherheit nicht, aber bei dem Gärtner vor ihm gefiel es ihm.  
„Dann wünsche ich ihnen noch einen guten Tag."  
„Haben sie denn schon gefrühstückt?"  
„Ja habe ich," wenn in Harrys Augen eine Scheibe Toast, die er schnell hinunterwürgt hatte zählten. Für seinen Magen zählte das jedenfalls nicht, er begann beim Anblick des reichhaltigen typischen englischen Frühstücks zu grummeln, laut genug, dass Lucius es hören konnte und zu grinsen begann.  
„Setz dich und bedien dich." Harry bemerkte erst jetzt den Wechsel der Anrede. Es störte ihn aber nicht und so behielt er den Kommentar dazu lieber für sich.  
„Nein, das geht nicht ich muss raus."  
„Ihr Onkel leitet doch die Firma, da wird er sie sicher nicht hungern lassen wollen."  
Also befand sich Harry wie eine Maus in der Falle und saß Lucius gegenüber, dabei hatte er einen wundervollen Ausblick auf dessen Bauchmuskeln, die wie er neidvoll anerkennen musste sehr ausgeprägt waren. Der hatte das natürlich auch voll beabsichtigt.  
Das Frühstück der beiden wurde dann aber recht schweigsam, Lucius wollte ihn nicht mehr drängen und Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte. Er saß immerhin einem Mann gegenüber, der ihn vorher am liebsten eigenhändig ubringen wollte. Er war sich nicht sicher was er von ihm wollte. Wurde er hier angeflirtet? Nein, das kann nicht sein, er könnte ja vom Alter her der Sohn sein. Lucius war vielleicht einfach freizügig.  
Als Harry aufstand und sich artig bedankte, hatte der Malfoy aber doch noch eine Frage an ihn, „wie heißt du?"  
„James." Diesen Decknamen hatte er in der letzten Zeit häufiger benutzt und die anderen Arbeiter kannten ihn auch nur darunter.

Harry kam reichlich geschafft am Abend in den Ligusterweg zurück, er dankte allen Göttern, dass anscheinend seine Tante da war, zumindest ihr Auto.  
„Hallo, ich bin wieder da."  
„Hallo Harry, na wie war dein Tag?" Sie war dabei das Abendessen zuzubereiten.  
„Ganz okay, ich war nur etwas spät dran."  
„Weshalb?"  
Dein Sohn hat hier in der Küche eine Riesensauerei veranstaltet, das wäre die Wahrheit gewesen, Harry meinte aber nur, „mir ist was runtergefallen, das habe ich noch schnell sauber gemacht."  
„Danke, jetzt geh duschen, dann bin ich auch fertig. Die Herren kommen heute nicht."  
Heureka!

Unter der entspannenden Dusche sortierte er seine Gedanken, denn als er vom Frühstück heute nach draußen kam, hatte er gleich ein paar nicht jugendfreie Kommentare zu hören bekommen, Stuart hatte dem aber einen Riegel vorgeschoben. Sie flammten aber wieder auf, als es sich der Malfoy nicht nehmen ließ mal schnell beim Mittagessen vorbeizusehen. Dabei hatte er sich kurz mit ihm unterhalten. Harry hatte aber bei den Beeten abseits der anderen zu tun, er war heute für seinen eigenen kleinen Bereich zuständig gewesen. Dabei war er nahe beim Haus und hatte Lucius einige male hören und sehen können. Als der mit seiner Eule gesprochen hatte war er rot geworden.  
„Na meine Süße? Wie geht es dir denn heute, ist dein Flügel wieder in Ordnung? Lass mal sehen. Ja so ist es fein. Du bist eine ganz Süße." Der Mann hatte die Worte mit seiner fesselnden Stimme, rauchig, tief und guttural gesprochen. Fast so als hätte er mit seiner Geliebten gesprochen. Harry gefiel diese Stimme, mehr als er sich eingestehen wollte, er war froh, als der Arbeitstag vorüber war.

Er setzte sich zu seiner Tante an den Tisch. Wenn sie beide allein waren herrschte wunderbare Ruhe während des Essens. Sie konnten sich über einige Dinge unterhalten die anstanden und was Harry alles im Haushalt erledigen sollte, wenn er es aber nicht schaffte, nahm sie es viel lockerer auf.  
„Dudley wird heute mit einem Freund wieder in die Disko gehen, ich hole ihn gegen zwölf wie immer ab. Ich kann dich hinbringen, wenn du willst."  
Harry dachte über den Vorschlag kurz nach, die Disko war eigentlich ganz okay und groß genug um Dudley vermeiden zu können. Vielleicht traf er auch mal wieder einen netten Kerl der ihm gefiel. Obwohl er erst fünfzehn war ließen ihn die Türsteher immer durch, aus irgendwelchen ihm schleierhaften Gründen, Dudley leider auch.  
„Ich muss zwar morgen Arbeiten, aber ich mache die Beete, das ist nicht so anstrengend und zwölf ist auch nicht allzu spät. Das schaff ich schon."  
„Dann bringe ich dich gegen halb zehn hin." Harry nickte mit vollem Mund. Um diese Uhrzeit, das wusste er mittlerweile, war Dudley meist noch nicht da, er war noch Vorsaufen. Dann hatte Harry Zeit das Angebot genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Gegen zehn musste er dann schon vorsichtiger sein, bei seinem vierten Besuch in der Disko hatte er gegen zehn geglaubt, da er Dudley nirgends gesehen hatte, der habe es sich anders überlegt und wäre mit seinen Freunden woanders hingegangen. Aber er kam leider doch und hatte Harry mitten auf der Tanzfläche eng umschlungen mit einem anderen Vertreter des männlichen Geschlechts gesehen. Da war das Geschrei natürlich bei den Dursleys groß gewesen, zumindest bei den männlichen. Petunias Kommentar war nur so etwas wie: „Das passt zu dir." Harry hatte das nicht ganz verstanden.  
Bei den Besuchen in der Disko danach hatte er einige engere Bekanntschaften geschlossen, mit denen er entweder den lauschig eingerichteten Keller oder eine Seitengasse genauer inspizierte. Die tête à têtes waren aber meist recht schnell wieder vorbei. Seine Unschuld hatte er schon in Hogwarts an einen gut gebauten Slytherin-Siebtklässler verloren, nach deren feuchtfröhlicher Abschlussfeier. Der hatte aber dann Merlin sei Dank seine Klappe gehalten, als Gryffindor war er halt kein guter Umgang für einen Slytherin.

Als er aber von den Türstehern einfach so durchgewunken wurde, hatte er den schon wieder vergessen. Er hatte sich etwas aufgestylt, Gel, um die Haare zu bändigen, eng anliegende Hose und Shirt in schwarz, mit strategisch gut platzierten Löchern und etwas Kajal um die Augen zu betonen. Seine Tante war immer wieder erstaunt, dass ein Junge doch so gut aussehen konnte, ihr Neffe war mittlerweile eine perfekte Mischung seiner beiden Eltern geworden. Seit er Lily immer ähnlicher geworden war, war auch ihre Wut auf ihn verraucht, bzw. ihre Wut auf James, der ihr Lily weggenommen hatte. Dafür hatte sie jetzt Harry bekommen. Das Harry jetzt auf Männer stand war ihr deswegen auch nicht so suspekt, für sie war er ein Zwitterwesen. Petunia war sich sicher, dass sie ihn hier ohne Kopfschmerzen zu bekommen absetzen konnte. Am Anfang war sie entschieden gegen diese Disko gewesen, aber sie bot auch tagsüber Jugendlichen aus der Gegend Abwechslung, da im alten, abgelegenen Fabrikgebäude auch ein Jugendhaus integriert war. Deswegen wurden hier keine Drogen toleriert und wirklich nur an achtzehnjährige Alkohol ausgeschenkt. Abgesehen davon kannte sie den Besitzer, dadurch kamen ihre beiden Jungs problemlos rein. Sie hatte es ihnen aber nicht erzählt, damit sie dieses Privileg nicht ausnutzten.

Viele in der Disko hielten Harry auf den ersten Blick für ein Mädchen, auf den zweiten dann aber schon nicht mehr, zu wenig Oberweite. Den wenigen Homo- und Bisexuellen Männern in der Disko fiel er aber umso mehr auf. Harry wusste, dass er, sobald er zu Tanzen begann einige Verehrer um sich scharen würde, dann hatte er die große Auswahl. Aber erst mal drehte er eine Runde, der Dance-Floor war sehr groß und besaß noch eine Empore, die heute sogar offen war. Die Decke war sehr hoch und Stoffbahnen, die angestrahlt wurden fielen hinab. Auch die ein oder andere Diskokugel war dort oben zu finden.  
Die kuschelige Lounge im Keller würde er später vielleicht noch zu sehen bekommen, dort war alles mit Teppichboden ausgekleidet und man fand immer ein freies Plätzchen auf den Sofas oder auch ein großes Kissen.

So, auf den ersten Blick fiel ihm niemand auf, dann noch an die Bar und einen Fruchtcocktail geschlürft, dann konnte es losgehen. Den Cocktail bekam er dann gleich von einem netten jungen Mann der ihn auch anflirtete spendiert. Da man sich bei der hier herrschenden Lautstärke eh nicht unterhalten konnte, taten sie es über ziemlich deutliche Zeichen- und Körpersprache. Er ließ die Hand des anderen über seinen Körper fahren und zog ihn, nachdem er sein Getränk geleert hatte mit auf die Tanzfläche. Der Kerl wusste, was er zu tun hatte und hielt locker Harrys Hüfte mit beiden Händen fest um diesem Halt zu geben und bei sich zu behalten. Harrys Tanzstil war äußerst raumgreifend, er war überaus beweglich und er besaß ein ausgezeichnetes Rhythmusgefühl. Das setzte er hemmungslos ein um den anderen mit aufreizenden Hüftbewegungen scharf zu machen. Der war besonders von der Beweglichkeit angetan, so einen Hüftschwung hatte er vorher noch bei keinem Freund von ihm erlebt. Deshalb rieb er seine Beine und Hüfte auch schon bald an Harry, als sie immer häufiger zusammenstießen legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte auf, was in dem Lärm ungehört blieb. Als beide schon eine deutlich ausgeprägte Erregung hatten sahen sie sich an und nickten Richtung Hinterausgang. Dort kam man auch rein und raus, vor allem, wenn man einen schnellen Quickie wollte.

Draußen überließ Harry dem Anderen die Führung und ließ sich um einige Ecken ziehen. Schließlich blieben sie stehen und er wurde bestimmt mit dem Rücken an die Wand gedrückt. Als sie sich dort wieder aneinander rieben, bemerkte Harry die Größe seines Gegenübers, er hatte also die richtige Wahl getroffen. Er überließ sich dem anderen und genoss die Behandlung, bei der kein Wort gesagt wurde, ihm klingelten aber immer noch die Ohren von der plötzlichen Stille.  
Harry wurde aufreizend zwischen den Beinen entlang gestrichen und weiter zur Vorderseite seiner Hose. Diese wurde geöffnet und nach unten gezogen zusammen mit seinen Boxerpants. Aus Mangel an Gleitmittel wurde Harrys Spucke genutzt um die Finger zu befeuchten, die schon bald in ihm verschwanden. Da der andere eindeutig einiges an Erfahrung besaß war er schon bald geweitet und mit dem Kopf zur Wand gedreht. Harry stützte sich an der Backsteinmauer ab und erwartete das Eindringen, das dann sehr gefühlvoll geschah. Sie bauten zusammen einen zuerst langsamen dann immer schnelleren Rhythmus auf, den beide laut stöhnend genossen. Dann war es aber auch irgendwann bald vorbei und beide gingen befriedigt, aber getrennt in die Disko zurück.

Harry begab sich zur Bar um noch etwas zu trinken und genoss den Cocktail und den Blick auf die wogende Masse von einer der Emporen aus. Er sah Dudley, der Typ konnte einfach nicht tanzen, hatte aber dennoch ein Mädchen im Arm. Er bedauerte sie um ihre Hirnlosigkeit und den schlechten Geschmack. Da legte sich ein Arm um seine Hüfte und er bekam ein Küsschen auf die Wange.  
„Sarah! Toll, dass du da bist!" Harry musste ihr ins Ohr schreien.  
„Ja, sie haben es doch erlaubt." Sarah war vor wenigen Tagen sechzehn geworden und schien heute zum ersten Mal hierhin kommen zu dürfen. „Hast du schon was aufgerissen?"  
„Ja!"  
„Wie war's?"  
„Gut!" Harry wusste, sie würde ihn morgen über alle schmutzigen Details ausquetschen.

Harry hatte dann noch eine vergnügliche Stunde mit tanzen zugebracht, diesmal mit Sarah und ein paar ihrer Freundinnen und weniger wild. Dann mussten beide gehen. Auf dem Parkplatz wartete schon Petunia, die beide zu sich wank.  
„Ich habe eben deine Mutter gesprochen ich nehme dich mit zurück."  
„Danke, das ist sehr nett."  
„Ach was, wir müssen ja nicht alle beide fahren." Sie mussten dann noch auf Dudley warten. Währenddessen bettelte Sarah, dass Harry ihr doch Tanzunterricht geben soll. Der lachte nur und sagte: „Entweder man kann es oder nicht."  
„Und ich kann es nicht, willst du das sagen?!"  
Harry bemerkte den Faux pas und versuchte Sarah zu beschwichtigen. „Du kannst es, musst aber noch deinen Stil finden. Da bringt Unterricht recht wenig, du musst einfach üben."  
Sarah seufzte und da kam Dudley mit seinen Freunden, definitiv angetrunken. Das würde von Petunia noch ein Donnerwetter geben.

Im Überwachungsraum holte sich jemand gerade das Tape der Überwachungskamera. In seinem Büro ließ er es immer wieder laufen. Es zeigte einen hübschen schwarzhaarigen mit aufregendem Hüftschwung. Das war der eigentliche Grund, warum Harry problemlos in die Disko kam, dass Dudley dann auch mit musste um nicht Fragen aufzuwerfen nahm der Mann in Kauf.

So das war's diesmal, es ist doch irgendwie recht lang geworden. Ich werde versuchen diese Länge ungefähr einzuhalten, aber es lässt sich nicht immer bewerkstelligen.

Lg mogeta

Ich bin verrückt nach Reviews.


	4. Vertopft

Hallo,

Ist euch schon mal aufgefallen, dass wir gar nicht wissen wann Harry Ferienanfang hat?

Ich gehe einfach mal großzügig von zwei Monaten Ferien aus. Also, den ganzen Juli und August. Ich denke, dass dürfte hinkommen, Internate haben ja meist lange Sommerferien.

Es geht weiter:

Am nächsten Morgen war Harry der erste, der aufstehen musste, er genoss es das Haus für sich zu haben. Er fütterte Hedwig mit einem Keks ging ins Bad, zog sich an und ging leise die Treppe hinunter um ja niemanden aufzuwecken. Er schaltete die vorbereitete Kaffeemaschine an und mixte sich ein Müsli zusammen. Während er aß, dachte er voll Schadenfreude an gestern zurück. Dudley hatte von seiner Mutter einen totalen Einlauf bekommen, erst kam er spät zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt und dann war er noch angetrunken. Harry hatte es genossen dabei zuzuhören, er selber fand den gestrigen Abend sehr gelungen und war sehr entspannt ins Bett gefallen. Das er heute so früh wieder auf sein musste machte ihm nicht allzu viel aus. Man sah ihm aber leicht an, dass er nicht gerade viel Schlaf bekommen hatte.

Das waren auch die Gedanken von Lucius Malfoy las er Harry eine halbe Stunde später sah, befriedigt und übernächtigt. Das machte ihn ziemlich wütend und auch ganz schön eifersüchtig.

„Du siehst heute etwas müde aus, war wohl eine lange Nacht."

„Ach es geht, ich habe gut aber kurz geschlafen."

„Und dem Lächeln um den Mund zufolge in den Armen einer lieben Person."

Harry dachte nur ‚Was soll das? Ist er meine Mutter?', aber er sprach beherrscht: „Nun, ich habe ihn zwar nicht in mein Bett mitgenommen, aber ich wüsste auch nicht, was sie das angehen sollte. Außer es stört sie, dass diese Person männlich war."

„Nun, es geht mich nichts an, und, dass sie mit einem Mann in irgendein Bett hüpfen auch nicht." Er grinste Harry arrogant an.

Und wie es ihn störte, Harry und Lucius hatten sich an die Arbeit gemacht, aber jeder dachte über den anderen nach. Harry war leicht angefressen von der Arroganz des Mannes. Der war wiederum fürchterlich eifersüchtig und bekam einfach nicht aus seinem Kopf den Gedanken von seinem Gärtner, der sich stöhnend mit einem anderen umherwälzte. Lucius bekam dann auch über Mittag Besuch von Lord Voldemort, sie aßen gemeinsam und besprachen ein paar geschäftliche Details und was man zum Treffen in einer Woche noch vorbereiten muss. Dazu gingen sie in das Konferenzzimmer, das äußerst geschmackvoll in Blautönen gehalten war. Dekoration gab es nicht, nur einen großen ovalen Tisch in der Mitte. Sie setzten sich einander gegenüber. Als sie soweit alles für den heutigen Tag geklärt hatten, brachte Voldemort das Gespräch auf Harry Potter.

„Dumbledore will Potter dieses Jahr länger bei seinen Verwandten lassen, viele im Orden sind darüber nicht gerade glücklich." Voldemort hatte heute den Brief dazu erhalten.

„Nun, da kann der Junge noch länger das gemütliche Leben dort genießen." Lucius blickte in ernste braunrote Augen.

„Sie behandeln ihn wohl nicht gut, Mrs Weasley hat mir dann nämlich auch geschrieben, ich soll doch bitte Albus umstimmen, McGonogall auch."

„Sirius wird doch sowieso das machen, was er will." Lucius war sich sicher, dass sie den Jungen früher als geplant sehen werden.

„Den Jungen fragt aber dabei niemand, bei Merlin er weiß ja noch nicht mal von dem Pakt zwischen uns." Das machte beiden Sorgen, der Junge reagierte sicher nicht gut auf Todesser im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens.

Beide sahen sich kurz ernst an, bis sich ein dreckiges Grinsen auf das Gesicht des dunklen Lords schlich.

„Also, wie sieht es bei dir und deinem Gärtner aus?" Lucius seufzte ziemlich frustriert und wollte eigentlich nicht antworten, aber er kam nicht gegen Voldemort an.

„Er kam heute überaus befriedigt und übernächtigt zur Arbeit, als ich ihn darauf ansprach meinte er nur er habe Sex mit einem Mann gehabt. Er scheint schon vergeben."

„Sonst hast du sich von solchen kleinen Details auch nicht aufhalten lassen."

„Du hast recht, ich bin irgendwie ziemlich wütend." Und wie es dem dunklen Lord schien auch eifersüchtig, sein treuester Gefolgsmann hatte dieses Funkeln in den Augen, dass nicht nur von bloßer Wut sprach. Es war also was ernsthaftes im Busch.

Lucius verbrachte den Nachmittag über seiner Arbeit, er konnte sich aber nicht gut darauf konzentrieren, ständig drängte sich eine bestimmte Person in seine Gedanken. Jetzt wurde Lucius richtig wütend und kurzentschlossen machte er sich auf die Suche nach dem Gärtner, den er an der Terrasse fand, dort waren sie allein, die übrigen Gärtner waren alle an der anderen Seite des Hauses beschäftigt. Er buddelte gerade irgendwelche Blumen ein, Lucius konnte zu denen nur die Farbe sagen: blau.

Harry sah erstaunt von seiner Arbeit auf, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er Besuch bekam, sein Zorn war schon längst wieder verflogen. Er war nur auf die Bemutterung sauer gewesen. Aber er musste zugeben, dass wenn seine Tante wüsste, dass er tatsächlich schon Sex hat, er von dieser ein Donnerwetter abbekommen würde. Abgesehen davon lenkte es wunderbar ab, wenn man ziemlich stumpfsinnig eine Blume neben die andere setzt, während man auf die dornenreichen Rosenbüsche dahinter Acht geben muss.

„Hallo, sie hätten vielleicht auch dornenlose Rosenbüsche mitbestellen sollen."

„Sie sind verflucht, man kann sie nicht mehr rausrupfen." Harry zuckte bedauernd die Schultern und wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

„Es stört mich."

Harry blickte irritiert auf, „was, die Sträucher?"

„Nein, das von heute morgen, dass du mit jemandem geschlafen hast."

„Ich wüsste nicht was sie das angeht." Harry wurde schnippisch

„Es geht mich sehr wohl was an, wenn du mit irgendjemand anderem ins Bett steigst."

Harry stand erbost auf und ging auf Lucius zu, „wir waren in keinem Bett und es geht sie überhaupt nichts an."

Lucius hatte aber schon die Entfernung zueinander überbrückt und den Gärtner an sich gezogen und gab ihm einen Kuss, der war drängend und leicht brutal ausgeführt.

Harry war viel zu erstaunt gewesen um sich im ersten Moment zu wehren, dann tat er es aber mit aller Vehemenz. Er schaffte es sich etwas wegzuschieben und einmal „Hey!" zu rufen. Dann aber wurde er diesmal an Hüfte und Schulter wieder herangezogen, aus dieser Position konnte er sich nicht befreien.

Bei diesem Kuss beherrschte sich Lucius etwas mehr, die Brutalität verschwand, nicht aber das Drängen. Er drängte sich noch mal näher an den jüngeren, bevor er von dessen Mund abließ.

„Würden sie mich bitte loslassen." Harry wollte so schnell wie möglich in die Freiheit und sich unter irgendeinem großem Stein, oder wahlweise in einer tiefen Erdspalte verstecken.

„Nein, sonst bist du weg. Ich möchte mit dir reden. Hast du gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich dich will."

„Nein, wie denn auch. Sie haben nie was gesagt." Harry war trotzig und würde am liebsten die Arme verschränken, aber das ging aus Platzmangel nicht.

„Dafür, dass du schon Sex hast bist du ziemlich naiv."

„Na und, die sagen zumindest was sie wollen."

„Die?"

Mist, da hatte Harry sich gerade in Erklärungsnot gebracht, aber vielleicht schreckte die Wahrheit den Malfoy ab. „Also, ich habe bislang mit keinem zweimal Sex gehabt, von ein paar weiß ich ja noch nicht mal die Namen, von dem gestern auch nicht. Also lassen sie mich jetzt gefälligst los."

„Nein, ich denke du sagst die Wahrheit. Daran müssen wir was ändern. Du schläfst ab heute nur noch mit mir."

Harrys Blick war nacktes entsetzen und er konnte nur noch stottern, „Aber, ihr Sohn."

„Der ist weit weg in Frankreich."

„Nein, vom Alter her, vom Alter her kann ich ihr Sohn sein."

„Das stimmt wohl und stört mich nicht sonderlich, fallen dir sonst noch irgendwelche Argumente ein, warum ich dich jetzt nicht gleich flachlegen soll?"

Harrys Geist arbeitete fieberhaft, er fand aber keine, obwohl doch eines, „die anderen sind hier irgendwo."

„An der anderen Hausseite und wir gehen rein, zu meinem Bett. Sonst noch was?"

Harry fand kein, kein einziges Argument mehr. Vielmehr fielen ihm jetzt Argumente für den Blonden ein, sehr zu seinem großen Schock, er hatte Erfahrung, er war augenscheinlich gut gebaut, hatte Muskeln und konnte küssen.

‚_Scheiße ich möchte mit ihm schlafen!'_, zu mehr Gedanken war Harry nicht mehr fähig.

Lucius bemerkte auch das schwinden der Gegenwehr und das gefiel ihm. Der nun folgende Kuss wurde erwidert.

„Ich bin voll Erde."

„Das können wir gleich ändern."

Als Harry sich im Bad die Hände wusch, ging ihm nur der Gedanke _‚ich habe gleich Sex mit Malfoy_' durch den Kopf._ ‚Und mir gefällt der Gedanke.'_

Lucius stand wenige Meter vom Badezimmer entfernt, während der Kleine im Bad war hatte er den Hauselfen Anweisungen gegeben. Jetzt nahm er ihn in Empfang, der Junge sah erst auf ihn und nahm dann wohl erst richtig seine Umgebung wahr. Den Weg hierhin hatte er ja in einer Art Trance verbracht, Lucius hatte ihn ein paar mal um Tische, die überall in den langen Fluren standen herumführen müssen.

Harry wurde in eine Umarmung gezogen und innig geküsst, dann wurde der Weg zum Bett fortgesetzt, es stand in dem riesigen Raum noch einiges entfernt. Harry vermutete, dass es alt war, da hatte er recht massives Rosenholz aus dem achtzehnten Jahrhundert, über dessen vier Bettpfosten sich ein Baldachin spannte. Harry stellte erstaunt fest, dass der rot war mit goldenen Stickereien.

„James." Lucius sprach ihn sanft an. „Wenn du nicht willst ist jetzt deine letzte Fluchtmöglichkeit, gleich werde ich mich kaum noch zurückhalten können."

Harry schüttelte stumm den Kopf, er wollte das jetzt. Er setzte sich vorsichtig auf den Bettrand und Malfoy kam zu ihm hin, er bog den Kopf des jüngeren zurück und beugte sich hinab um diesen erneut zu küssen. Dann wurde Harry das Shirt über den Kopf gezogen auch Malfoy schälte sich aus der ersten Lage seines Anzugs. Harry fand es aber ungerecht schon halbnackt zu sein und wollte das Hemd aufknöpfen, Lucius entfernte aber sofort die schlanken und sicherlich sehr geschickten Finger von der Knopfleiste.

Harry wurde auf das Bett gedrückt und seine Schuhe wurde ihm ausgezogen, dann widmete sich Lucius aber sofort wieder dem Mund Harrys und auch dessen entblößtem Oberkörper.

„Sag mir, was dir gefällt."

„Äh, na ja weiß nicht."

Lucius sah den Kleinen prüfend an, wenn der mit der Sprache nicht rausrückt, musste er eben anrücken. Erst mal der Hals, dieser wurde mit Zähnen und Zunge bearbeitet.

„Gefällt dir das?" Harry konnte nur noch nicken, sein Sprachvermögen hatte sich verabschiedet. Er hatte vorher nicht gewusst, dass er dort so empfindlich war. Das seine Brustwarzen noch empfindlicher waren auch nicht, als Lucius leicht über sie geleckt hatte schrie er erschrocken auf, als er dann Zähne um sie spürte musste Harry tief stöhnen. Da Harry nun für Lucius deutlich auch erregt war zog er ihm die Hose aus, von dem Boxerslip darunter in schwarz, oder eher dessen Inhalt war er angetan. Lucius zog Harry in die Bettmitte und griff nach der Unterhose.

„Du bist noch komplett angezogen," Harry war leicht beleidigt, er war schon nackt, aber der andere machte ja noch nicht mal Anstalten sich ebenfalls auszuziehen.

„Gleich mein Schatz, wir haben Zeit." Lucius führte das aus, was er tun wollte und betrachtete Harry halbsteifes Glied mit entzücken, es war zwar nicht sehr groß, aber dafür schön geformt. Harry wurde unter dem Blick puterrot und wand sich leicht auf dem Bett, und stoppte damit abrupt, als sich eine Hand um das Glied schloss und auf und ab rieb. Harry musste einfach stöhnen und er begann sein Becken zu bewegen um die Empfindungen zu intensivieren, dabei stellte er die Beine auseinander. Lucius musste über den ungestüm lächeln, es machte ihn aber auch scharf. Aber jetzt hatte er genug herumgespielt, das hier war eine ernste Angelegenheit, er nahm sich das Gleitgel vom Nachttisch und spritzte etwas davon in Harry Pospalte. Das Bett würde danach zwar eingesaut sein, aber er musste die Laken schließlich nicht waschen. So machte er weiter und verrieb das Gel, erst nur in weiten Kreisen um den Anus herum, dann aber immer näher heran und schließlich ließ er seinen ersten Finger eintauchen. Die andere Hand war immer noch mit dem Glied von Harry beschäftigt, der dadurch gar nicht so recht mitbekam, dass da bereits ein Finger in ihm war, den zweiten spürte er dann aber doch. Er riss die Augen auf und schloss sie aber auch kurz darauf wieder genießerisch, ihm gefiel die Behandlung von zwei Seiten. Das merkte auch Lucius und so war schon bald ein dritter Finger in Harry, daran musste er sich kurz gewöhnen, die Hand an seinem Glied hatte ihn aber schon bald wieder abgelenkt.

Als sich der Malfoy von Harry entfernte stöhnte der frustriert auf und sah ihn wütend an, aber dann genoss er schon bald den Ausblick auf den entkleideten Körper. Das war wahrscheinlich durch Magie so schnell gegangen, und richtig, da lag der eine Zauberstab, der andere Zauberstab stand vielmehr. Harry war beeindruckt von der Größe, und etwas eingeschüchtert, wieder wurde ihm deutlich, dass er hier einen Erwachsenen Mann vor sich hatte. Der war dann im nächsten Moment zwischen seinen weit gespreizten Beinen. Er legte sich ein Bein von Harry über die Schulter und hob dadurch das Becken von ihm mit an.

Lucius platzierte sein Glied vor Harry Eingang und sah ihm noch mal in die Augen, als er nur Lust darin fand drang er vorsichtig in den Körper ein, der Anfang ging problemlos, dann traf er aber auf ein Hindernis. Lucius bot all seine Selbstbeherrschung auf um langsam einzudringen und dem Körper unter sich Zeit zum gewöhnen zu geben. Als er komplett in Harry war hielt er erneut kurz inne und begann einen Rhythmus aufzubauen, der beiden gefiel. Harry wusste nicht mehr was er machen sollte, so hatte er noch nie Sex gehabt, noch nie so intensiv und auch lange, wie er feststellen musste. Er war mehr als nur bereit zu kommen, aber eine Hand um seinen Penis verhinderte dies, und der Malfoy schien noch weitermachen zu wollen. Harry stöhnte und schrie auch zwischendurch mal auf, wenn eine empfindliche Stelle in seinem inneren getroffen wurde. Als sich diese Treffer häuften hinderte aber auch die Hand an seinem Glied ihn nicht davon zu kommen und er tat es mit einem lauten Lustschrei.

Lucius konnte seinen Orgasmus dann auch nicht mehr zurückhalten, er kam und stützte sich nach Luft schnappend ab um nicht auf den Körper unter ihm zu fallen. Noch einige Zeit war nur das Keuchen und Luftschnappen der beiden zuhören. Lucius rollte sich zur Seite und lag nun neben dem jungen Zauberer. Harry hatte sich langsam beruhigt und konnte wieder klar denken, wusste aber nicht was er sagen sollte. Es war schön gewesen, sogar sehr schön, der beste Sex den er je hatte, aber langsam kam in ihm auf, dass er ihn mit dem falschen gehabt hatte.

„Also, mein Lieber jetzt sag mir alles über den sicherlich schnuckeligen Typen, den du gestern abgeschleppt hast." Sarah saß Harry gegenüber und sah ihn herausfordernd an, er schenkte ihr aber wenig Aufmerksamkeit.

„Harry! HUHU!" Sie wedelte vor seinem Gesicht herum.

„Was ist?" Harry sah sie erstaunt an, er hatte die letzte Stunde, praktisch, nach dem er das Schlafzimmer von Lucius verlassen hatte in Trance erlebt. Er war von den anderen zu Hause abgesetzt worden und dann direkt von Sarah zu ihr herüber komplementiert worden. Jetzt waren sie in ihrem Zimmer, sie saß auf dem Boden, Harry auf ihrem Schreibtischstuhl.

„Gestern Abend! Dein mysteriöser Lover!"

"Ach so, keine Ahnung, was soll mit dem sein?"

„Harry!" Sarah sah ihn entsetzt an und ihre Stimme war erregt, „weißt du etwa noch nicht mal seinen Namen."

„Äh, nein." Harry hatte zumindest die Anmut rot zu werden. Sarah vergrub die Hände im Gesicht. Dann sah sie ihn an, ihr Gesicht war genauso wie Harrys gerötet.

„Was ist mit dir los? Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass du noch nicht mal den Namen des Kerls kennst mit dem du dich gestern vergnügt hast. Du bist heute nicht ganz da, gestern war doch noch alles okay."

„Ja, du hast recht. Ich stehe etwas neben mir." Harry drehte sich leicht hin und her. Sarah wartete darauf, dass Harry weiterredete. Mittlerweile wusste sie, dass es nichts brachte Harry zu drängen. Sie wartete.

„Ich habe, fürchte ich mit dem falschen geschlafen, " sagte Harry mit trauriger Stimme und seufzte tief.

„Du weißt ja noch nicht mal wer er ist."

„Nein nicht der, der heute."

Sarah sah Harry erstaunt an und fragte, „ wann war das denn? Du bist doch gerade erst von deiner Arbeit nach Hause gekommen."

„Es war auf der Arbeit, mit dem Arbeitgeber." Harry musste als er das sagte noch mal seufzen.

„Was ist daran denn falsch, der Kerl muss Kohle haben." Sarah dachte äußerst praktisch, ihre Mutter würde aber, wenn sie ihre Tochter so hören würde sie in eine Klosterschule stecken.

„Die habe ich auch. Ich kann dir dummerweise leider nicht sagen, was zwischen uns los ist." Sarah wusste, dass Harry eine Menge Geheimnisse hatte. Ein paar hatte sie aber mittlerweile auch herausgefunden. Durch Zufall hatte sie jetzt noch in paar mehr herausgefunden. Vermutlich noch sein größtes.

„Ich habe etwas für dich, es kam heute." Sie nahm einen Brief von ihrem Nachttisch und reichte ihn Harry. Der warf einen Blick darauf, erkannte die Schrift und sah erstaunt zu Sarah.

„Was? Du kennst sie?"

„Ja, wir wohnten nur zwei Häuser auseinander, als ich Hermine in einem der Briefe von dir erzählt habe hat sie nun auch einen Brief an dich geschrieben. Sie kann dir nicht direkt schreiben, über Muggelpost geht es aber."

„Du weißt von Zauberern?!" Harrys Gesichtsausdruck war einmalig, sie hatte ihn noch nie so entsetzt gesehen.

„Ja, wenn man seine beste Freundin ständig bei den unmöglichsten Sachen, wie fliegende Gegenstände oder bei ihrem Liebling explodierende Wasserflaschen beobachtet merkt man was." Sarah musste bei der Erinnerung daran grinsen, es war immer sehr lustig gewesen.

„Ich bin baff. Den Brief werde ich später lesen, kann ich dir die Antwort geben?"

„Klar, null problemo. So und jetzt sag mir was los ist." Sie ging in die Vollen.

„Hat dir Hermine von dem Konflikt erzählt."

„Ja, alles über Todesser, damit ich mich schützen kann." Harry nickte und war sich sicher, dass Hermine alles grundlegende erzählt hat.

„Nun ja, er steht auf der anderen Seite und man kann ihn wohl als rechte Hand von Voldemort bezeichnen."

„Ach du Scheiße! Bist du verrückt geworden! Du musst das Motto „Make Love not War" nicht so ernst nehmen." Sarah schrie ihn so laut an, dass ihre Mutter ein Stockwerk tiefer erbost nach oben zurückrief, sie seien nicht im Affenhaus.

„Ich weiß ja auch nicht wie das passieren konnte." Harry jammerte, mittlerweile wurde ihm seine Situation immer mehr bewusst. Eine Situation auf die er kaum Einfluss hatte, wenn es rauskam war er am Arsch.

Woanders in einem kleinen Apartment, dass er mit seinem Freund José und seinem kleinen Bruder bewohnte machte Nick sich für die Nacht fertig. Er wusch sich, legte etwas Make-up auf und zog sich dünne eng anliegende Kleidung an.

„Tschüß Nicky, schließ ab."

„Tschüssi, mach ich, keine Sorge." Der ältere machte sich aber immer Sorgen um seinen kleinen Bruder, José war nämlich manchmal nicht gerade zurechnungsfähig, von den Freiern, die er ab und an nach Hause brachte mal ganz abgesehen.

Heute musste er schon wieder woanders hin, die bei der Disko waren nämlich auf ihn aufmerksam geworden und hatten ihn weggeschickt. Na ja, er war auch so blöd gewesen und hatte sich so hingestellt, dass er den Eingang sehen konnte. Reingehen kam nicht in Frage, die Türsteher würden ihn sofort als Stricher erkennen und nicht reinlassen. Aber er hatte Harry gesehen, war aber nicht schnell genug gewesen ihn noch vor dem Eingang abzufangen. Also musste er warten, bis Harry rauskam, da hatte ihn aber schon einer von der Security gesehen und verscheucht.

Er würde es in drei Tagen noch mal versuchen, dann hatte Harry auch Geburtstag. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war groß ihn dann zutreffen. Er hatte leider keine Nachricht am Spielplatz hinterlassen können, José hatte sie einfach woandershin geordert, dabei war es dort recht angenehm gewesen. Aber José hatte halt Pech gehabt und wurde in Flagranti von einer wütenden Ehefrau erwischt. In einer für den Mann kompromittierenden Position. Die Polizei, die die Frau daraufhin gerufen hatte, wäre schnell auf die Jugendgang am Spielplatz aufmerksam geworden. Diese neue Situation gefiel Nick nicht, er musste ständig woandershin in Straßen, die er nicht kannte und zu neuen Kunden, das war immer ein Risiko. Zumindest verdiente er das gleiche wie vorher und konnte für seinen Bruder sorgen. Da er jetzt auch Siebzehn war, brauchte er sich auch nicht mehr davor fürchten von der Zauberwelt Besuch zu bekommen, die Nicky mitnehmen und wieder bei der Mutter abliefern würden.

Also auf in eine neue Nacht.

Bis zum nächsten Mal

mogeta

R&R


	5. Gießen

Hallo meine Lieben,

Ich habe jetzt einen Betaleser!

Corwyn (auf einer anderen Seite auf der ich diese geschichte zuerst veröffentlicht habe) ist so nett und korrigiert meine Fehler und macht mich auf so einige Ungereimtheiten aufmerksam. Kommentare von ihm stehen in Klammern im Text. Ein riesiges dankeschön nochmal an ihn.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass es jetzt keine blöden Fehler mehr gibt.

Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel, jetzt geht es richtig los.

Harry lag gestern Abend noch lange mit sich im Clinch. Trotz seiner Wut, Enttäuschung und Verzweiflung  
hatte er geschafft sich zu überlegen, wie es weitergehen sollte, darauf war er stolz. Jetzt pflanzte er  
noch weiter Blumen ein und wartete nur darauf, dass Lucius kam. Er wollte noch die Zeit bis zu seinem  
Geburtstag weiterleiten, das hieß, er würde, heute mit eingerechnet, noch dreimal kommen, hoffentlich auch  
im übertragenen Sinne im Bett von Lucius. Solange würde auch kein Wort seine wahre Identität betreffend  
über seine Lippen kommen, nur Stöhnen. Da kam er auch schon; Harry arbeitete erst mal weiter, als hätte  
er nichts bemerkt, dann spürte er aber Hände in seinen Haaren und er blickte lächelnd hoch zu dem Mann  
hinter ihm. Der lächelte zurück und fragte: „Bist du für heute fertig?"  
„Ja, ich habe alles geschafft."  
„Ich hoffe, du bist nicht zu sehr geschafft für etwas Bettgymnastik." Harry lächelte nur süß als Antwort  
und folgte dem Mann in das Haus und ins Bett.

So ähnlich verging auch der vorletzte Tag, und schließlich kam sein Geburtstag. Vernon und Dudley würden  
erst später aufstehen, Petunia bereitete aber schon das Frühstück für sie beide vor, sehr zu Harrys Freude.  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry!"  
„Danke Tante Petunia, du machst ja sogar Frühstück."  
„Ich kann es, da sei dir mal sicher. So, was hast du für heute geplant?" Petunia war sich bewusst, dass  
sie das Frühstück machen häufig auf Harry übertragen hatte. Damit hatte sie ihn aber auch überfordert.  
„Also, erst einmal muss ich arbeiten, und dann hat mich Sarah in die Disko eingeladen."  
„Soso, wann kommst du denn dann wieder?"  
„Es kann spät werden, eine volljährige Freundin kommt mit, dann dürfen wir auch länger bleiben, wenn du  
es erlaubst." Harry sah seine Tante vorsichtig von der Seite her an, die aber nur nickte und lächelte.  
„Mach ruhig, du hast schließlich nicht jeden Tag Geburtstag, trink aber nicht zu viel." Harry lachte da  
nur, er vertrug eigentlich einiges, trank aber selten, da er einen klaren Kopf vorzog. Heute Abend  
konnte er einen leicht angetrunkenen Zustand aber gebrauchen. Vor allem, wenn er heute alles machte wie  
von ihm geplant. Aber jetzt musste er erst einmal zu Lucius.

Seinen letzten Arbeitstag beendete er recht früh, zumindest kam Lucius früher als sonst zu ihm auf die  
Terrasse, wo er immer noch mit den Blumen kämpfte. Der Mann blieb einige Meter von ihm entfernt stehen  
und beobachtete den Jüngeren.  
„Was ist denn?"  
„Nichts. Du bist nur eine Augenweide." Dann kam wieder Stille, Harry pflanzte eifrig weiter.  
„Weißt du James, was ich mich schon seit zwei Tagen frage?"  
„Nein, woher denn."  
„Wie beweglich bist du eigentlich?"  
Harry konnte ein albernes Kichern nicht unterdrücken. „Ach, ziemlich."  
„Kannst du eigentlich deine Beine hinter den Kopf klemmen?" Da stand Harry auf, trat zu Lucius heran und  
legte ein Bein um seine Hüfte. Dann flüsterte er ihm zu, „ Soll ich es dir zeigen?"  
„Liebend gern."  
Wie immer wusch Harry sich erst mal den Schmutz der Arbeit ab, da kam so einiges zusammen. Dann machte  
er aber heute noch ein paar Dehnübungen, er war wirklich sehr beweglich, man konnte ihn schon als  
Schlangenmensch bezeichnen. Er ging zwar nicht so weit, sich komplett zu verknoten, aber er hatte schon  
etwas trainiert. Er hatte seine Beweglichkeit schon früh entdeckt, als er sich vor seinem Cousin in  
kleinsten Ecken verkroch und sich verrenkt hatte, um seinen Onkel auszuweichen. Sonst wäre das ein oder  
andere schiefgegangen. Er hätte sich sicherlich schon oft den Arm ausgekugelt, Überdehnungen oder  
Sehnenabrisse geholt.

Als er wieder zurück in das Zimmer ging machte er sich erst einmal daran, sich auszuziehen, die Hose  
störte bei dem, was er jetzt vorhatte, der Zauberstab wurde daraufgelegt. Das Shirt behielt er aber erst mal an. Der Blonde hatte es sich  
indes, komplett angezogen, mit einem Glas Rotwein auf dem Bett gemütlich gemacht.  
Harry nahm erst mal einen sicheren Stand ein, er brauchte gutes Gleichgewicht. Die Verrenkung an sich  
machte ihm keine Probleme.  
Lucius genoss diese Verrenkungs-Show. Harry schaffte so einiges, den Boden mit den Handflächen zu berühren war noch die leichteste Übung. Komplizierter wurde es da schon, wenn er auf dem Bauch liegend die Beine über den Rücken hinweg an den Kopf zog, das erforderte schon so einiges an Koordination.  
„Ich kann das aber nicht lange halten. Sorry." Er lächelte den Mann im Bett an, entknotete sich, er hatte auf unmögliche Weise die Arme um die Beine über den Rücken hinweg verschränkt, und ging auf ihn zu. Dabei fand das Shirt auch noch den Weg auf den Boden. Er legte sich zu ihm hin und schnappte sich das Weinglas.  
„Also wirklich, du bist viel zu jung zum Trinken." Die Ermahnung war aber eher halbherzig.  
„Ich bin sechzehn, ich darf." Harry war überaus stolz darüber.  
„Haha, komm gib das Glas wieder her."  
„Pah, da kommt die Erziehungsperson durch, ich vertrage schon so einiges."  
„Du bist sicherlich betrunken sehr amüsant im Bett, aber ich hätte dich lieber nüchtern. Komm gib es  
her." Er nahm das Glas ab und stellte es zur Seite. Harry hatte sich an ihn gelehnt und brummte leise.  
Lucius sah ihn daraufhin an, Harry begann zu lächeln und auch die Antwort darauf war ein Lächeln. Und  
ein Kuss. Und ein Streicheln. Und Stöhnen.

Wie immer war Harry als erster nackt, erst nach einer ganzen Weile folgte Lucius. Dieser hatte Gefallen an der Tätowierung gefunden. Als er Harry auf den Bauch drehte hatte er eine tolle Sicht darauf. Es war eine Sonne mit einem ihm unbekannte Schriftzeichen darin. Was er natürlich nicht wissen konnte war, dass es sich um Parsel handelte. Dort stand „Hoffnung".  
„Ein hübscher Rücken kann auch entzücken. Aber woher sind denn die ganzen kleinen Narben?" Lucius zeichnete sie vorsichtig mit dem Finger nach.  
„Ach, dies und das. Ich bin schon mal draufgefallen, hatte die ein oder andere Prügelei, so was eben." Harry wiegelte etwas ab, die meisten kamen von Kämpfen und von der Tatsache, dass er in deren Verlauf häufiger Bekanntschaft mit hartem Untergrund machte.  
„Aha, ein ganz Wilder." Lucius rutschte wieder etwas hinunter, um bestimmte Körperregionen vom Liegenden zu erreichen. Gewissenhaft wurde Harry vorbereitet, der von dieser vorsichtigen Methode recht wenig hielt.  
„Sadist. Jetzt Mach!"  
„Nananah, immer ruhig mit den jungen Pferden. Wir wollen uns hier schön viel Zeit lassen." In Wahrheit machte es ihm schon viel Spaß, den jüngeren so zu reizen, dass der sich unter ihm wand, vor allem, da der es durch seine Flexibilität in extremen Maßen tat. Harry murmelte daraufhin etwas vor sich hin und dachte sich nur, sollte er daran sterben, so war es zumindest ein schöner Tod. Der Ältere hatte sehr schnell seine empfindlichen Punkte gefunden und nutzte das nun konsequent aus. Er hatte nie gemerkt, dass er in den Kniekehlen und zwischen den Schulterblättern so empfindlich für Berührungen war. Er hatte oft nicht gemerkt, dass er einfach nur vor sich hin stöhnte und seufzte, nur weil er dort gestreichelt wurde. Aber irgendwann befand Lucius, es sei mit der Vorbereitung jetzt genug und hob die Hüfte an, um in ihn einzudringen, Harry stöhnte lustvoll auf. Wie immer hatten sie schon bald einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus aufgebaut. Harry räkelte und streckte sich genüsslich und Lucius war ganz und gar in seiner eigenen Lust gefangen. Der Orgasmus ließ bei beiden nicht lange auf sich warten.

Beide mussten erst mal wieder zu Atem kommen, Harry musste aber schon bald wieder raus; zur Not waren die Hauselfen angewiesen Bescheid zu geben, falls er gesucht wurde, aber er wollte es nicht soweit kommen lassen. Noch ziemlich wackelig stand er auf und suchte seine Sachen zusammen. Er wollte, wenn möglich, möglichst schnell und unbemerkt verschwinden.  
„Sehen wir uns wieder am Montag?" Mist, das ging natürlich mal wieder nicht.  
„Eher nicht Lucius. Heute ist mein letzter Tag." So jetzt schnell weg.  
„Das kannst du mir natürlich nicht früher sagen." Lucius war schon ziemlich angepisst.  
„Das hier war doch eh nichts ernstes, also Tschüss!" Er war schnell weg, noch bevor Lucius dazu  
irgendetwas sagen konnte. Ihm nachlaufen kam nicht in Frage. Jaja, ein Malfoy läuft nicht,  
er schreitet g A.d.B. Dabei sah er das ganze anders, für ihn war die ganze Sache schon ernster gewesen. Er war sich aber sicher, dass er den jungen Zauberer aufspüren und schnell wieder haben konnte. Er entschied sich, dem jungen Mann etwas Zeit zu lassen. Er war sich sicher, er würde bald vermisst werden.

Harry indes traf auf einen der Hauselfen, gab ihm ein Blatt Papier und wies ihn an, das erst zu übergeben, wenn er das Gelände schon eine halbe Stunde verlassen hatte. Er kam gerade noch rechtzeitig zurück, damit er sich noch etwas mit Erde beschmieren konnte, um glaubhaft versichern zu können, er habe die ganze Zeit gearbeitet. Die anderen verabschiedeten ihn mit etwas Alkohol. Von Stuart erhielt er eine dunkelrote Rose, die sich zu einem wunderbaren großen Rosenstrauch entwickeln würde.

Harrys Geburtstag wurde wie immer von Vernon und Dudley mit keiner Silbe erwähnt, aber das war mittlerweile absolut normal. Er würde jetzt noch gründlich duschen gehen, dann noch etwas ausruhen und sich für heute Abend fertig machen. Als er schließlich alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit erledigt hatte, verabschiedete er sich von seiner Tante und ging zu Sarah rüber. Von Sarah wurde er mit großem Trara empfangen.  
„Da sieh sich doch einer unser Geburtstagskind an. Fühlst du dich schon älter? Gewachsen bist du jedenfalls nicht." Sie tätschelte seinen Kopf und kniff ihn in die Wange. Harry versuchte vergeblich sich zu wehren.  
„Bist du schon betrunken?"  
„Nein ich bin immer so. Da du ja anscheinend schon fertig bist, kannst du mir ja noch bei der Auswahl des richtigen Outfits helfen." Harry ahnte schlimmes, und es wurde tatsächlich noch fürchterlicher. Sarah hatte erstens keine Hemmungen, leicht bekleidet, sprich BH, vor ihm herumzuturnen, zweitens besaß sie erstaunlich viel Kleidung, und drittens entschied sie sich alle fünf Sekunden um. Der Boden war schon bald komplett mit Kleidungsstücken übersät; schlussendlich entschied sie sich für ein mit kleinen blauen Blümchen gemustertes Kleid und drei lange Ketten um den Hals. Die blonden Haare trug sie offen. Er selber trug schwarze enge, richtig enge, Jeans und ein smaragdgrünes Shirt, das am Rücken waagerechte Schlitze hatte. Heute war er nur leicht geschminkt, Probleme mit seiner Haut hatte er im Gegensatz zu vielen seiner Klassenkameraden nie gehabt. Dean und Seamus hatten zwischenzeitlich wie Pocken-Opfer ausgesehen. Jetzt mußten sie nur noch auf Sarahs Freundin Amanda warten, die sie mit dem Auto abholte. Harry kannte sie zwar nicht, aber es war ihm egal. Er lernte sie schon kurz darauf kennen und war sich sofort sicher, eine Zwillingsschwester von Sarah vor sich zu haben. Sie sahen sich recht ähnlich und hatten den gleichen Charakter. Harry war sich sicher, das konnte heute noch anstrengend werden.

Damit hatte er auch recht, er war in der Mitte von fünf Mädchen im Alter von sechzehn bis zwanzig gefangen und wurde als Tanzobjekt mißbraucht. Wirklich jede bestand auf einen Tanz und dass er Unterricht gab. Nebenbei floss der Alkohol, zwar nicht in Strömen, aber dennoch genug, dass Harry leichte Gleichgewichtsprobleme bekam.  
„Harry, wir müssen auf Klo."  
„Dann geht doch." Er hatte heute wieder die Bestätigung erhalten; Frauen suchten nur in Rudeln die Toilette auf.  
„Kommst du mit?" Sarah war definitiv betrunken.  
„Ich bin ein Mann! Ich kann nicht." Harry sah sie genau an, ihre Augen glänzten so verräterisch vom Alkohol.  
„Du siehst aber aus wie ein Mädchen. Abgesehen davon schläfst du mit Kerlen, da kannst du dich doch wunderbar mit den anderen unterhalten." Harry war von dieser Argumentation fast überredet worden, es zog ihn aber woanders hin.  
„Ich geh lieber gerade einen Moment raus, frische Luft schnappen." Sarah zog mit einem Schmollmund und den anderen davon.

Draußen empfing Harry stille und erfrischende kühle. Er fühlte zwar immer noch den Bass in seinen Ohren nachklingen, der Alkohol aber war durch den Temperatursturz zwischenzeitlich verdrängt worden. Er hatte noch nie einen so lustigen Geburtstag gefeiert, die Mädels hatten der DJane Bescheid gegeben, die ihm dann gratulierte und Happy Birthday in einer Techno-Version auflegte. Alle hatten mitgegrölt. Er war absolut glücklich gewesen.  
„Harry!!"  
Harry sah in die Richtung, aus der er angemacht wurde, aber durch den Alkohol war er etwas träge und so fand er sich in einer festen Umarmung wieder.

„Wie schön, dass ich dich heute treffe, Süßer. Letztens hatte ich dich schon einmal gesehen, da warst du aber schon weg. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"  
„Nick! Ich habe mir schon Sorgen um euch gemacht."  
„Unkraut vergeht nicht, wir mussten nur woanders hin. Mrs Tobbey hat Josh in Flagranti erwischt."  
„Echt? Das hätte ich von ihm nie gedacht."  
„Meinst du Mr Tobbey? Der ist schon länger Kunde bei uns."  
„Ist ja krass." Harry war entsetzt, schockiert und belustigt bei dem Gedanken, dass Mr Tobbey, seines Zeichens beleibter Beamter, Sex mit Josh hatte. „Wie geht es euch denn so? Dir und Nicky."

„Ach alles soweit okay, ich bin auch bald auf dem Heimweg, ist ja schon halb drei." Er war total fertig und wollte nur noch ins Bett. Daraus wurde aber nichts.

„Stupor!"

Harry hatte Nick zu Boden gerissen, sie standen zwar an der Hauswand, aber die nächste Deckung war weiter weg. Es waren aber mindestens fünf Angreifer mit weißen Totenkopfmasken, die dreißig Meter entfernt standen.  
„Scheiße, wohin?" Nick war viel zu geschockt, um etwas zu tun, Harry ging aber sofort in den Survival-Modus über. Der Alkohol wurde durch Adrenalin verdrängt.  
„Ergib dich, Potter! In deinem Zustand kannst du eh nicht kämpfen und wir sind in der Überzahl. Gib uns deinen Zauberstab." Einer trat hervor, er sah fast aus wie die anderen. Die Todesser konnte man ja wenigstens ein bißchen unterscheiden, bei denen hier war das aber fast unmöglich.  
„Leute, ich hab ehrlich keine Lust. Dass Voldemort hinter mir her ist versteh ich ja, aber dass ihr jetzt auch sauer auf mich seid ist mir unverständlich."  
„Potter, lass die Spielchen und ergib dich uns."  
„Ich habe noch nie gut auf Befehle reagiert." Der nächste Fluch war ein Impedimenta, der wenige Zentimeter über Harrys Kopf einschlug. Er war mit Nick im Schlepptau näher an den nächsten Spalt zwischen zwei Häusern und weiter weg von den Angreifern gerückt. Sie waren aber immer noch zu weit entfernt. Anscheinend sollte er jedoch lebend geschnappt werden, Nick würden sie schnell umbringen, wie Cedric. ‚Ein Plan, ein Plan… Ich hab's!‛  
Harry nutzte sein Hochgefühl, als ihm von allen gratuliert wurde, und erschuf schnell einen mächtigen Patronus. Der große Hirsch stürmte auf die Zauberer los und Harry griff sich Nick und bugsierte ihn in die Spalte zwischen den Häusern. Die Zauberer schossen sofort viele Zauber ab, auch einige gefährliche. Der silbrige, ätherische Gestalt des Patronus zerstreute sie aber in alle Richtungen.

„Nick, weißt du wo wir hier sind?" Harry rannte zwischen hohen Häusern entlang. Nick schien jetzt auch vom Adrenalin beherrscht zu werden und hielt mit ihm mit.  
„Ich denke schon, hier dürften jetzt die Arbeiterhäuser sein, sie sollen bald mit den Fabrikgebäuden abgerissen werden." Nick quasselte einfach blödsinnig vor sich hin, er war absolut geschockt.  
‚Wir müssen ein leeres Haus finden und verstecken, dann müssen wir sie einzeln ausschalten.'

„Lucius!" Voldemort schrie in ziemlicher Lautstärke durch das ganze Haus, die Hauselfen hatten sich vorsichtshalber versteckt. „Lucius!"  
„Ich bin hier." Die Antwort kam ziemlich schwach, und als Voldemort in das Zimmer trat sah er auch sofort warum. Der Malfoy hing eher in seinem Sessel als dass er saß, und starrte ins Feuer. Er saß außerdem in seinem „Trauerzimmer", die ganze Ausstattung war in dunklen Tönen und drückend gehalten und förderte melancholische Stimmungen.  
„Was ist denn, Mylord?" Die Frage kam so desinteressiert, wie Narcissa früher immer nach Draco gefragt hatte.  
„Das kann ich dich genauso fragen, was zur Hölle ist mit dir los? Du bist noch mieser drauf als damals, als du von Rabastan abserviert wurdest." Voldemort schüttelte frustriert den Kopf, „Potter wird angegriffen. Es sind bereits Leute zur Rettung unterwegs, wir warten dann im Grimauldplace auf ihn." Der Seufzer, der daraufhin vom Blonden kam, war so tief wie der Marianengraben.  
„Erst mal sagst du mir was los ist."  
„Es ist was persönliches, ich muß erst noch nachdenken. Wir sollten jetzt aber gehen, um Potter in Empfang zu nehmen." Lucius' Worte bedeuteten, dass er es vielleicht in mehreren Jahren sagen würde. Er war aber wirklich zutiefst schockiert, wütend, enttäuscht, entsetzt, verletzt und aus allen Wolken gefallen. Er hätte es merken müssen, er hätte es wirklich merken müssen. Er hatte es aber nicht merken wollen, er hatte den Jungen einfach haben wollen, da war ihm egal gewesen, wer er war. Als er die Anrede des Briefes gelesen hatte war er zutiefst schockiert gewesen, vom Inhalt dann auch, aber bis er hatte weiterlesen können, war er minutenlang herumgetigert.

Lieber Harry,  
bitte lies den Brief und verbrenn ihn nicht gleich, ich kann mir denken, daß du ziemlich wütend auf mich bist. Aber bitte verstehe es, ich durfte dir nicht schreiben. Ich habe es versucht, auf beiden Wegen, und von Dumbledore einen ziemlichen Anschiss bekommen.  
Als mir aber Sarah von ihrem schnuckeligen Nachbarn, der aber leider schwul und nicht durch drücken an ihren Busen zur Umkehr zu bewegen sei, erzählte und genau beschrieb, war ich mir sicher, dass du es bist.

Sie hat mir schon geschrieben, dass es dir dieses Jahr bei deinen Verwandten besser geht, vor allem deine Tante scheint ja aufgetaut zu sein, wenn sie dich sogar zur Disko bringt. Ich bin froh, daß du anscheinend Spaß hast, den hast du dir verdient, nach all der Aufregung letzten Winter. Erst die gefakte Entführung von Sirius und unsere mißglückte Rettung, in der er fast wirklich gestorben wäre, und dann konntest du ihm nicht mal schreiben, weil er untergetaucht war. Aber es scheint alles wieder in Ordnung zu sein, Ron hat es über seine Eltern erfahren. Er hat aber auch noch etwas anderes gehört, du wirst wohl dieses Jahr nicht an deinem Geburtstag abgeholt werden, es tut mir Leid. Aber da ist auch noch etwas anderes, ich weiß gar nicht wie ich es schreiben soll. Du hast dieses Jahr aus einem Grund keinen Tagespropheten erhalten, im Übrigen wollte Dumbledore es so.

Also: Der Orden des Phönix und der dunkle Orden haben eine Allianz gebildet. Ich meine das ernst!

Nach allem, was im Winter passiert ist, hatten sie Verhandlungen aufgenommen; sie wollten einen Waffenstillstand ausarbeiten, der aber zeitlich begrenzt sein sollte. Diese Verhandlungen wurden jedoch ständig verhindert und blockiert, sie gaben sich erst gegenseitig die Schuld. Nach einiger Zeit fiel ihnen aber auf, dass es immer nach den gleichen Mustern geschah. Briefe verschwanden immer in der gleichen Gegend, und es waren dann auch immer die gleichen Boten, die etwas wichtiges vergaßen. Als sie zur Rede gestellt werden sollten, waren sie aber plötzlich spurlos verschwunden. Zeitgleich begannen Angriffe von Zauberern mit weißen Totenkopfmasken, sie waren sehr stark, Harry, wirklich sehr stark. Beide Orden mussten sich zusammenschließen, um sie bekämpfen zu können. Aber was das Ganze wohl noch schlimmer macht ist, dass wir nichts über sie wissen, gar nichts. Ron hat von seinen Eltern auch gehört, dass es Spione gibt; über sie ist auch nichts bekannt. Es gibt wohl auch einen Anführer, aber er hat sich noch nie richtig gezeigt. Seine eigenen Leute scheinen ihn auch nicht zu kennen, es sind übrigens auch Werwölfe und Vampire dabei. Sie kommen aus ganz Europa. Der Versuch, jemanden einzuschleusen, ging dann aber total schief. Er wurde tot aufgefunden. Ich darf dir das zwar gar nicht erzählen, aber ich denke ich muss, du wärst sonst enttäuscht. Ron und die Zwillinge haben auch versucht, dich zu erreichen, aber es hat bei ihnen auch nicht geklappt.

Ich hoffe, du hast schöne Ferien, genieße sie. Der neuen Situation musst du dich zwar dann immer noch stellen, ich denke aber, du schaffst das. Denke nach und handle erst dann. Außerdem hoffe ich, du lernst auch ein bisschen, du bist nicht doof, nur faul.

Schreibe mir über Sarah bitte wieder zurück, das funktioniert hoffentlich auch in diese Richtung.

Alles Liebe  
Deine Hermine

Das war es von mir

Alles Liebe

mogeta


	6. Fräsen

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß:

„Hier lang! Beeil dich!"  
„Scheiße! Ich kann nicht mehr." Nick war total fertig, solche sportlichen Anstrengungen waren ihm bislang total fremd und er hasste es zu schwitzen.  
Sie hatten die alten Häuserreihen erreicht, in manchen brannte Licht, manche waren mit Brettern vernagelt, aber schließlich hatte Harry beim siebten Haus das gefunden, was er suchte: eingeschlagene Scheiben.

„Wo sind sie hin?"  
„Da lang." Einer hatte seine Nase in den Wind gesteckt und zielsicher in die Richtung gezeigt, in die Nick und Harry geflüchtet waren.  
„Weiter!"

Die Menschen in den Häusern wollten gar nicht wissen, was gerade draußen wieder vor sich ging, Verfolgungsjagden und Schlägereien waren hier vollkommen normal. Da beachtete man Personen in schwarzen Umhängen und Totenkopfmasken erst recht nicht. Für die Gesundheit war das eindeutig besser. Morgen würde man vielleicht den Nachbarn fragen, ob er jemanden von dieser Gruppe kenne, aber zur Polizei gehen kam für diese Leute wegen so was nicht in Frage.

Harry hätte es aber gerne so gehabt, denn wenn die Polizei gekommen wäre, hätten sich diese Zauberer vielleicht verkrümelt. Auch die Auroren wären vielleicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass etwas los war. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er durch den Patronus erneut einen Brief wegen Nichtbeachtung des Zauberverbots Minderjähriger bekam. Dann kam auch hoffentlich der Orden, oder im Moment wohl eher die Orden. Er hoffte, sie kamen bald, denn in diesem Versteck konnten sie nicht lange bleiben, wenn sie hier entdeckt werden würden, saßen sie in der Falle.

Vor dem Haus mit den eingeschlagenen Fenstern wurde kurz mit Handzeichen abgesprochen, was jeder zu tun hatte. Sie betraten das Haus gleichzeitig, einer durch das Fenster links der Tür, einer durch das rechte, zwei durch dir Tür, und einer blieb daraußen.  
„Bombarda!" Die arme Tür aus Holz hielt diesem starken Zauber keine Sekunde stand und zersplitterte mit lautem Krachen, das man durch das ganze Haus hörte. Sie verteilten sich und leuchteten jede Ecke des Erdgeschosses aus. Dort fanden sie aber nichts weiter als verstaubte und vergessene Möbel, die teilweise abgedeckt waren. Sie ließen wirklich keine Ecke aus, fanden aber keine Hinweise, dass hier jemand durchgegangen war.  
„War er hier überhaupt, Sergej?"  
Der Werwolf schnüffelte intensiv und nickte, „Ja, eindeutig, er muss hier gewesen sein, ich rieche ihn. Wer weiß, was für Zauber er beherrscht."  
Der Anführer der Gruppe nickte nachdenklich und sagte zu den anderen: „Wir sollten auf Fallen und Verstecke achten."  
Drei folgten der Treppe nach oben und sahen sich dort um. Nacheinander öffneten sie die Türen und sahen in die Räume, bis nur noch eine übrig blieb. Wo sie vorher noch nachlässig die Türen öffneten und sie kurz auf Zauber überprüften, wurden sie nun äußerst vorsichtig. Einer stellte sich vor die Tür und nahm den Griff, einer stellte sich direkt neben ihm um direkt hineinzustürmen und der dritte, der Anführer, war die Nachhut. Dieser wurde nun auch angeblickt, um die Erlaubnis zu erhalten, die Tür zu öffnen.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und ein Stupor ins Innere abgefeuert. Der ging aber wirkungslos in die Wand gegenüber und hinterließ drei frustrierte Männer, die wütend die Treppe hinunterstürmten.  
„Er ist nicht hier!" Derjenige, der offensichtlich der Anführer war, wendete sich wütend an einen seiner Gefolgsleute. „Er ist nicht im Haus, wo ist er hin? Du als Werwolf solltest ihn riechen können."  
„Die Spur führt hinein, aber nicht wieder hinaus. Er muss hier sein, die Türen waren alle verschlossen." Er versuchte, sich mit seinem schweren russischen Akzent zu rechtfertigen. Nach allem, was er über das Jagen gelernt hatte, musste er hier sein.  
„Wahrscheinlich hat er die Tür hinter sich wieder mit einem Zauber verschlossen" meldete sich eine kratzige Stimme. „Wir wissen auch nicht, ob sein Begleiter ebenfalls ein Zauberer ist."  
„Mist, verdammter, du hast recht Mordred. Holt Michael, wir suchen draußen weiter nach Spuren." A.d.B: Mordred, kam der Name nicht in der Avalon-Saga vor? Netter uralter Name.

Remus hatte zwar keinen Jagdschein in Russland gemacht, aber Harrys Geruch konnte er überall herausfiltern. Da war es nur gut gewesen, dass er gerade im Hauptquartier des Ordens war, als die Nachricht vom Angriff auf Harry einging. Sirius, zwei weitere Ordensmitglieder und zwei Todesser waren auch mit dabei. Der Hundeanimagus konnte durch keine vernünftigen Argumente davon abgebracht werden, und da es eilte, kam er halt mit, obwohl Madame Pomfrey sich mit Sicherheit deswegen tierisch aufregen würde.  
Remus folgte zielsicher Harrys Geruch, sie bemerkten im Vorbeilaufen Spuren von Flüchen und bogen schließlich in die Straße, in der immer noch der Wachmann der dritten Seite stand, ein. Er bemerkte sie zu spät und wurde noch bevor er reagieren konnte mit einem Stupor gelähmt. Im Haus blieb das natürlich nicht unbemerkt, sie wollten ihn gerade rufen, als es geschah, und die dort verbliebenen vier traten den Rückzug durch die Hintertür an und erreichten ein offenes Feld.  
„Der Junge scheint doch bewacht zu werden." Hörte man die kratzende Stimme des Zauberers, wie Fingernägel auf einer Tafel.  
„Halt die Schnauze und lauf."  
„Ich habe wieder Potters Fährte aufgenommen." Froh über diese Nachricht und mit dem Wissen, wohl eher bei ihm zu sein als die beiden anderen Orden, folgten sie der Spur.  
Remus hatte keine Probleme, die Spur der Maskierten durch die Hintertür zu verfolgen, der Abstand zwischen beiden Gruppen blieb konstant, aber sie hatten den Vorteil, in der Überzahl zu sein, obwohl einer der Ordensmitglieder zurückblieb, um auf den Geschockten aufzupassen. Es wurden ein paar Flüche abgeschossen, um sich gegenseitig auszubremsen, aber alle wurden irgendwie reflektiert oder aufgehoben, sodass kein Effekt zu bemerken war. Eine Feuerwand brachte nur leicht verbrannte Finger bei Sirius, und ein matschiger Boden wurde von Mordred wieder normal gezaubert.

Sie erreichten einen kleinen Kanal, der wie eine hässliche Narbe schräg durch eine Wiese verlief. Vorher war er bei dem wenigen Licht nicht sichtbar gewesen. Er war regelmäßig durch senkrechte Stahlwände in der ein Meter weiten Rinne abgetrennt. Der russische Werwolf sprang hinein, und die anderen folgten ihm. Er hatte hinter dem Kanal Harry nicht riechen können.  
„Ich bin mir mit der Richtung hier im Wasser nicht sicher. Ich höre auch nichts."  
„Wir trennen uns, ich und Stephan da lang. Sergej und unser Mordred da entlang." Die Aufteilung war keine Sekunde zu früh, denn kaum hatten sie fünfzig Meter hinter sich gebracht, erreichten auch schon die Ordensmitglieder den Kanal mit dem wenige Fingerbreit tiefem Wasser.

Remus lief direkt dem Werwolf hinterher, ihm folgten der verbliebene Todesser und Sirius, während die beiden Ordensmitglieder dem anderen Paar folgte. Bald hatten beide Werwölfe wieder eine Spur, da sich die flüchtenden offenbar an der Wand abgestützt hatten. Den anderen wurde dies durch Funken signalisiert, woraufhin sie zu ihren Verbündeten apparierten, jetzt wurde das ganze zu einem Wettrennen.

Harry und Nick hatten mit Sorge die Funken beobachtet, es bedeutet wohl, dass ihre Verfolger ihnen auf den Fersen waren, dabei hatten sie ihr Bestes getan, um im Haus schnell falsche Spuren zu legen. Nick hatte kurzzeitig für das Verschwinden ihres Geruches gesorgt, als Harry ihm sagte, es könnten Werwölfe unter den Angreifern sein. Währenddessen hatte Harry ihre Spuren auf dem Boden verschwinden lassen und außerdem die Tür zum Garten mit einem Zauber von außen verschlossen. Der Kanal mit dem Wasser kam ihnen auch entgegen, das bedeutete, die anderen mussten sich aufteilen, da sie hier keine Spuren hinterlassen würden. Dummerweise endete der Kanal in einem alten Fabrikgebäude mit verrosteten Toren, die sich mit einem einfachen Alohomora nicht öffnen ließen, einen Bombarda wollte Harry aus Gründen der Lautstärke nicht machen. Zurückgehen kam auch nicht in Frage, die anderen waren viel zu nahe an ihnen dran. Nick suchte nach anderen Ausgängen, und Harry probierte alle Sprüche aus, um das  
verrostete Ungetüm doch noch zu öffnen, als die anderen hineinplatzten. Sirius hatte eine Wand aus Wasser gezaubert, für dessen Entfernung Mordred einige Zeit gebraucht hatte. Dadurch waren sie fast eingeholt, als sie in die Halle stürmten und sich sofort gegenseitig mit Flüchen eindeckten. Einige flogen direkt auf Harry zu, der sich mit einem Schild schützte, auch Nick hatte mittlerweile seinen Zauberstab hervorgekramt und lief zu Harry.  
„Spreng die Tür!"  
„Nein, die sind vom Orden, keine Sorge. Wir sollten ihnen helfen." Nick befand dies als die schlechteste Idee und versteckte sich hinter Harry.  
„Ich kenne keine Angriffszauber!" Harry verdrehte nur die Augen, er wusste, dass er den Anderen nie zu irgendwelchen anstrengenden Tätigkeiten bewegen konnte. Die Lehrer hatten das sicher auch nie geschafft. Für ihn hieß es nun also, sie bestmöglich zu verteidigen und möglichst Remus und Sirius zu erreichen. Die hatten Harry und seinen Begleiter natürlich auch entdeckt und versuchten, sie zu erreichen; da sie in der Überzahl waren, sollte es ihnen möglich sein. Harry beobachtete kurz den Kampf, der äußerst ausgeglichen war, und entschied sich einzugreifen. Er schoss auf den ihm am nächsten stehenden Gegner einen Stupor ab, der diesen ungeschützt in den Rücken traf. Durch diese Lücke schlüpften sie; Nick hatte die Geistesgegenwart, schnell ein Schild zu beschwören, als ein Schneidefluch ihn fast getroffen hätte.  
„Scheiße, ich hasse kämpfen."

„Hier, fangt!" Remus hatte etwas aus seinem Mantel gezogen und den beiden jungen Zauberern zugeworfen, die Schutz hinter ihnen suchten. Harry fing es auf und nahm sofort Nicks Hand, wie immer fühlte er das Ziehen im Bauchnabel als Zeichen für das Benutzen eines Portschlüssels.

Harry landete unten, auf ihm Nick.

„Umpf! Geh runter von mir."  
„Ja, sofort, danke für die weiche Landung." – „Mistkerl." Harry war sich im Moment aber nicht wirklich sicher, wen er damit meinte. Er war sauer auf Remus wegen des Portschlüssels, sauer auf Nick, da der auf ihm gelandet war, und sauer auf den Barmann, der ihm Alkohol gegeben hat, da er gerade bemerkte, dass Alkohol und Portschlüssel nur bedingt eine gute Kombination waren: Ihm war leicht schlecht. Ein paarmal gut durchatmen würden da helfen, aber es kamen schon die ersten Leute auf beide zu.

„Harry!" Hermine war diesmal schneller als Molly Weasley gewesen und nahm ihn sofort in eine feste Umarmung.  
„Hallo Mine," er wartete etwas, bevor er fortfuhr, „würdest du mich bitte wieder loslassen? Ich kriege keine Luft."  
„Ja natürlich, Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!"  
„Danke." Er erwiderte ihr glückliches Lächeln. Dann aber wurde es aus seinem Gesicht wieder entfernt, als die nächste Umarmung folgte, diesmal sogar noch fester.  
„Oh, mein armer Harry, du bist wieder so dünn. Dann diese Gefahr, bist du verletzt? Dein Shirt ist ja ganz kaputt."  
„Ähm, ich glaube. das ist extra, und er kriegt keine Luft." Nick meldete sich zu Wort, er hatte wirklich Angst um Harry, der stark gequetscht wurde. Seine Worte hatten dann allerdings zur Folge, dass sie ihn ansah und nun auch er auf der Liste „Arme Kinder, die Hilfe brauchen" von Molly Weasley landete und sie nun ihn umarmte.  
„Du bist ja auch so dünn! Kommt, ich habe was zu essen für euch."  
„Eigentlich hätte ich lieber ein Bett."  
„Vielleicht können Sie Ihre Müdigkeit noch etwas aufschieben, meine Herren. Ich würde euch beide gerne noch einige Fragen stellen." Albus Dumbledore kam aus dem Wohnzimmer, um die Ankömmlinge zu begrüßen. Ihm folgte McGonogall und drei weitere ihm unbekannte Personen, die Harry interessiert musterten.

„Komm Nick, wir gehen!" Es war eindeutig ein Befehl, den Harry da aussprach, er nahm Nick bei der Hand und zog ihn zur Haustür, die aber schon aufging.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag Harry," war Sirius' Begrüßung, und Remus sagte noch einmal das Gleiche.

„Die zwei, die wir fassen konnten, sind jetzt im Ministerium, wir sind alle soweit in Ordnung, keine Verletzten. Bei euch ist doch alles okay, oder Harry?" Remus faßte kurz das Wichtigste zusammen.

Harry nickte nur. „Alles in Ordnung. Wir gehen." Remus und Sirius waren bei Harrys Worten verblüfft und reagierten zu spät. Auch alle anderen waren von der ablehnenden Haltung geschockt. Harry stürmte an ihnen vorbei, als er schon von den nächsten Ankömmlingen aufgehalten wurde.

„Guten Tag, Mr Potter. Wir haben uns schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, oder?" Die zwei Personen, denen Harry am wenigsten begegnen wollte, mußten ja natürlich seinen Weg versperren.

„Hallo Tom. Hallo Lucius. Würdet ihr bitte zur Seite gehen? Wir möchten gehen."

Harry blickte in rote Augen in dem wieder normalen, hübschen Gesicht von Tom Riddle, und dann kurz in graue Augen, die eine Bandbreite an Emotionen zeigten, über die Harry nicht nachdenken wollte.

„Nein, wir möchten uns etwas unterhalten, nicht wahr?" A.d.B: der Arme Harry stöhnte, der dunkle Lord schaffte es immer, ihm im Weg zu stehen, was der übrigens auch von Harry sagte.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel

mogeta

R&R


	7. Umtopfen

„Besteht irgendeine Hoffnung, dass wir an euch beiden vorbeikommen?" Der Lord grinste ihn mit blitzenden roten Augen amüsiert an, er genoss das Ganze Theater sichtlich. Vor allem auch Harrys Aufmachung, ihm war sofort klar gewesen, dass die Fetzen, die der Jugendliche trug, absichtlich so aussahen. Sie enthüllten definitiv mehr, als sie verdeckten, aber er musste zugeben, dass ihm gefiel, was er sah.

„Aber sicher nicht, ich hatte eine längere Unterhaltung geplant."

„Das war ja so klar!" Harry drehte sich schwungvoll um, er hatte aber die Drehkraft unterschätzt und fiel fast auf die Nase. Nick kicherte und Hermine sah ihm tief in die Augen und zog ihre eigenen Schlüsse.

„Harry, bist du betrunken?" Die Frage wurde lauernd gestellt und Nick kicherte noch lauter.

„Ich-bin-nicht-betrunken!"

„Bist du dohoch!" Nick bekam einen Tritt, der aber ins Leere ging. „Hahaha, sauf nicht soviel."

„Nach einem Tequila bin ich noch weit davon entfernt betrunken zu werden."

„Nur einer?" Nick verarschte ihn gerne.

Hermine seufzte nur tief.

Die Erwachsenen waren geschockt. Bis auf Lucius und Voldemort. Der zweitgenannte lachte nur. Lucius stand immer noch unter Schock und nur sein Gehstock verhinderte sein umfallen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns kurz zusammensetzen und die heutigen Ereignisse besprechen und dann ins Bett gehen." Dumbledore hatte sich schnell gefangen, er wunderte sich eher über das amüsierte Verhalten von Voldemort, als das Harry an seinem Geburtstag getrunken hatte. Als Schulleiter wusste er aus Erfahrung, dass man das Trinken irgendwann zwar verbieten kann, das aber Schüler immer Erfindungsreicher werden, was das Schmuggeln betrifft. Oft genug sah man nach Wochenenden bleiche Schüler, die die Krankenstation aufsuchen mussten. Wobei die besonders intelligenten schon Tränke gegen Übelkeit bereithielten. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Severus sich so ein bißchen Geld während der Schulzeit verdient hatte. In dessen Schulzeit hatte es keine Schnapsleichen in Slytherin gegeben, trotz einiger sicherlich berauschender Feiern.

„Das ist eine gute Idee, ich hab Hunger."

„Sirius, du hast immer Hunger." Remus stellte nur das Tatsächliche fest.

Auf dem Weg in die Küche versuchte Harry Nick zu erwischen, was aber nicht klappte und Hermine hatte sich bei ihm untergehakt und an ihm geschnuppert.

„Warst du in der Disko?"

„Ja, mit Sarah und ein paar ihrer Freundinnen." Ein Schwinger in Richtung Nick.

„Echt? Ach du ärmster."

„Das kannst du laut sagen. Diese Mädchen sind verrückt." Ein Tritt auf Nicks Füße, dem geschickt ausgewichen wurde. Hermine lachte nur, Voldemort der ihnen folgte auch fast, aber nur fast, er musste schließlich Contenance bewahren. Lucius Schritte sahen ziemlich mechanisch aus. Der Rest des Ordens wusste nicht wie sie mit der neuen Situation umgehen sollten. Ein betrunkener Held, ein lachender Lord, zwei ziemlich abgerissen aussehende geschminkte Jungen. Das war mehr, als konservative Engländer ertragen konnten.

„So, vielleicht sollten wir uns erstmal vorstellen."

„Das brauchen sie nicht Mr Dumbledore, ich kenne fast alle hier mit Namen. Ich war nicht auf Hogwarts, deswegen kennen sie mich nicht. Ich heiße Nick."

Dumbledore wartete einen Moment „Und wie weiter?"

„Ich bin momentan quasi Namenlos." Nick grinste ihn fröhlich an. Der Blick zurück war irritiert.

„Deinen Beruf rieche ich bis hier." Remus hatte sofort den Geruch von Sperma bemerkt und dass der nicht nur von einem kam, dazu noch die Kleidung und das Auftreten hatten ihm gereicht. Nick warf ihm einen wütenden und gleichzeitig bettelnden Blick zu die Klappe zu halten. Remus lächelte nur, mit funkelnden Augen, er würde es noch für sich behalten. Sein zweitgrößtes Geheimnis war wohl, dass der Hut hätte ihn beinahe nach Slytherin gesteckt hatte.

„Schade, dass du nicht zu uns kommen konntest, ich glaube ich weiß aber wer du bist. Deine Mutter wollte dich nicht solange fortgehen lassen und deswegen bist du in Liverpool an der Magie-Akademie dort."

„Ich war da, hab nur die fünfte beendet." Nick wollte mittlerweile nur noch, dass der Alte seine Klappe hielt.

„Harry kannst du uns vielleicht erzählen, was passiert ist?" Dumbledore würde den jungen Mann später noch weiter befragen. Harry erzählte die kurze Kurzversion des Ganzen, lang war die Geschichte ja eh nicht.

„Hm, hm ich wundere mich, wie sie auf dich aufmerksam wurden, du hast dich ja sehr verändert." diese Frage stellte Voldemort.

„Ich wundere mich, wie du überhaupt an Alkohol gekommen bist," fragte Molly ziemlich erzürnt.

„Ach Molly, sei doch nicht so streng."

„Sirius! Du sollst ein verantwortungsbewusstes Vorbild sein."

„Er kennt dieses Wort noch nicht mal Molly und solange Harry nicht so betrunken ist wie Sirius an seinem Geburtstag wird er auch nichts anderes sagen, als weiter so." Sirius nickte bestätigend zu Remus Worten. Harry kannte seinen Paten gut genug um zu wissen keine Gardinenpredigt zu bekommen, er versuchte sich zu verstecken und musterte die Decke und versuchte Krampfhaft möglichst nicht in Lucius Richtung zu sehen. Der starrte ihn einfach nur an, er war sich absolut sicher seinen Gärtner hier vor sich zu haben.

„Wie sind sie eigentlich auf ihn aufmerksam geworden? Meine Leute haben jedes Jahr nach ihm Ausschau gehalten, konnten ihn aber nie entdecken." Harry sah Voldemort verblüfft an, genau wie der Rest des Ordens. Nicks Blick konnte man als starren bezeichenen.

„Keine Ahnung," Harry rieb sich das Kinn und sah wieder an die Decke um Lucius Blick auszuweichen, der direkt neben Voldemort saß.

„Du warst ja nicht alleine da, vielleicht hat eine gesagt, wir feiern hier Harry Potters Geburtstag." Hermine kam wie immer auf das naheliegendste und war damit goldrichtig.

„Scheiße!"

„Harry!" Der entrüstete Ausruf kam von der gesamten weiblichen Fraktion im Raum.

„Sorry, es wurde laut gesagt, aber nur mein Vorname, allerdings habe ich mich auch nicht gerade versteckt. Meine Narbe hatte ich auch nicht überschminkt wie sonst."

„Das wird es wohl gewesen sein, wenn du nächstes Jahr wieder zurückgehst solltest du vorsichtiger werden."

„Soll ich dann den ganzen Tag in meinem Zimmer bleiben?" trotz seiner Wut brachte Harry seine Worte noch in gemäßigtem Tonfall heraus. Er würde nur unter Waffengewalt zurückgehen, jetzt wussten sie sowieso wo er wohnte.

„Das wäre in der Tat das Beste."

Alter Vollidiot.

Benimm dich! Er ist dein Schulleiter und will nur dein Bestes.

Ich will das aber nicht, ich hab keine Lust mehr auf den ganzen Mist. Ich kündige!, Harry sah Voldemort trotzig an, der stöhnte aber nur, das klang auf Parsel allerdings ziemlich bedrohlich. Die anderen die vom Tisch bereits etwas abgerückt waren zuckten empfindlich berührt zusammen.

Alberner Teenager.

Ich bin einer, na und? Dann darf ich mich auch so benehmen.

Du bist aber immer noch der Junge-der-Lebt. Benimm dich dementsprechend.

Der Junge-der-Lebt soll sich selbst ficken. Ich will es nicht mehr sein, ich wollte es noch nie sein. Ich will nur meine Ruhe.

Undankbarer Vollidiot.

Ich bin kein Vollidiot, Schlangengesicht.

Sehe ich noch aus wie eine Schlange, du hast doch schon eine Brille sieh genau hin, Vierauge.

Das hat soooo 'nen Bart. Du solltest auf deine Augen auch besser achtgeben. Du hast die schlimmste Bindehautentzündung, die man sich vorstellen kann.

Sie sind immer Lauter und erhitzter geworden, selbst Dumbledore begann sich langsam zu sorgen. Er wollte nicht, dass es zwischen den beiden eskalierte, vor allem, wenn er nicht mal wusste weshalb. Er überlegte sich noch ob er eingreifen sollte, als die beiden schlagartig aufhörten sich anzubrüllen. Harry, weil er auf eine Erwiderung wartete und Voldemort, weil er zu perplex von Harrys letzten Worten war. Er wusste nicht, ob er den Kleinen verfluchen, oder über dessen Worte lachen sollte. Er hätte dieses amüsante Wortduell noch gerne weiter geführt, vor allem auch, weil alle von ihnen weggerückt waren um sich aus der Schussbahn zu bringen und er somit noch mehr Platz als sowieso schon hatte.

„Das war das krasseste was ich je gehört hab." Zumindest einer fand es interessant, Nick hatte noch nie jemanden Parsel sprechen gehört. Die Sprache mit all den Zischlauten fand er toll und und auch etwas erregend.

Nach diesen Worten fand sich Nick nun mit der Aufmerksamkeit von Voldemort bedacht. Der war von dessen selbstsicheren, fast arrogantem Auftreten beeindruckt und nun auch von dessen Furchtlosigkeit, die Älteren waren alle weit zurückgewichen. Die Jüngeren, namentlich Granger und dieser neue Junge aber nicht ganz so sehr.

„Schön, dass es dir gefällt Nick, ich möchte jetzt aber gern in mein Bett und du willst wohl auch schnell zu Nicky."

Nick nickte wild und war schon im Begriff aufzustehen, als er daran mit einer Hand auf seiner Schulter gehindert wurde. Er blickte hoch auf einen dunkelhäutigen, großen und kräftigen Mann.

„Ich fürchte wir müssen dich hierbehalten, deine Mutter muss ein paar Tage ohne dich auskommen, bis sich da draußen alles beruhigt hat." Dumbledores Worte wurden von Voldemort mit dessen zustimmenden Worten unterstrichen.

„Nicky ist mein achtjähriger Bruder, wir wohnen nicht bei unserer Mutter. Ich muss zu ihm."

„Nun, da haben sie allerdings recht. Auch wenn ich es nicht gutheißen kann, dass sie von zu Hause abgehauen sind." Dumbledore sah es in der Tat nicht gerne, wenn sich Schüler verselbstständigten. Bei so jungen Kindern musste alles legal ablaufen.

„Was geht sie das an? Ich hab meinen Bruder zumindest mitgenommen." Nick wollte wutentbrannt aufstehen, wurde aber immer noch auf dem Stuhl festgehalten.

„Ich denke, es wäre das Beste, wenn jemand den Jungen holen würde. Mit Sicherheit wird er früher oder später Besuch erhalten." Lucius meldete sich wieder, wenn auch leise aus einer Ecke. Er selbst würde ihn auf jeden Fall besuchen, wenn Potter noch sein Feind wäre, was er im Moment ja auch irgendwie immer noch war. Auch wenn er sich mit ihm in den letzten Tagen eher Nahkämpfe der anderen, befriedigenden Art geliefert hatte. Da sein Schockzustand langsam vorüber ging, wollte er ihm allerdings auf andere Art näher kommen und ihm den Hintern versohlen, was dann sicher auch sehr befriedigend war, dann aber auf eine andere Art.

„Wir sollten sofort jemanden losschicken, sag doch bitte deine Adresse."

Nick war Dumbledore zwar sehr skeptisch, sagte aber seine Adresse und fügte noch ein paar Anweisungen hinzu, „er wird nicht aufmachen, wenn sie sich aber als Zauberer ausweisen hört er aber vielleicht. Außerdem soll er die Notfalltasche packen, das dauert nur fünf Minuten. Ach und lasst euch nicht von unserem Mitbewohner all zu sehr aus der Fassung bringen."

„José?" Harry hatte bereits die zweifelhafte Ehre mit ihm gehabt, rein platonisch natürlich. Auch wenn sich der Kerl mit zweifelhafter Abstammung an alles bestieg, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen war.

„Ja." Harry rollte mit den Augen, aber auch ihm fiel etwas ein.

„Ich sollte auch Tante Petunia möglichst bald bescheid geben, dass es mir gut geht. Außerdem brauche ich noch meine Sachen."

„Das mache ich Welpe", Sirius hatte dann auch noch ein Gespräch mit Petunia geplant. Dass sie ihm erlaubt hatte in die Disko zu gehen und Alkohol zu trinken fand er ja nicht schlimm, auch die Kleidung bekam seine Zustimmung, er hatte in seiner Jugend auch leicht abgerissen ausgesehen, um seine Mutter zu nerven; aber das Harry sich anscheinend so gut mit seiner Tante verstand wollte nicht in sein Hirn.

„Dann hole ich Nicks Bruder ab. Wie heißt er denn?" Remus fand, dass sollte er lieber selbst erledigen. Er wusste, neben Harry natürlich, bislang wohl das meiste über ihn.

„Niklas." Nick bekam einige irritierte Blicke aus dem Publikum. „Was kann ich für die Einfallslosigkeit meiner Mutter? Er wird aber meist Nicky gerufen."

„Dann mache ich mich am besten gleich auf den Weg."

„Wohin willst du Remus?"

„Nym-"

„Ich heiße Tonks, Remus!" In sekundenschnelle färbten sich die Haare rot und wurden nach einem Begrüßungskuss wieder violett. Im Hintergrund tat Sirius so, als müsste er sich übergeben, bevor er die Tochter seiner Cousine begrüßte.

„Ich komme mit." Voldemort war wie immer von den Interaktionen im Phönixorden fasziniert, fand aber einer seines Ordens sollte mit, und da er niemandem so sehr traute wie sich selbst und ihn der Junge interessierte machte er es lieber selbst. Was aber für den nächsten Schocker des Tages sorgte. Niemand war aber so dämlich und fragte ihn nach seinen Gründen.

„Ich würde auch gerne mitkommen Remus, du weißt aber warum es nicht geht.", Tonks hätte gerne auf ihn aufgepasst, dass der dunkle Lord ihrem Wolf nichts antat.

„Bist du schwanger?"

„Ja!" Tonks umarmte Harry glücklich und begann fröhlich mit ihr rumzuhoppsen. Die beiden hatten sich seit den Vorfällen im Ministerium bombig verstanden, sie hatten sich beide Sorgen um Sirius gemacht und Tonks hatte gleichzeitig versucht Remus anzubaggern, der in Hogwarts zum Wachdienst abgestellt wurde und der DA half. Aber erst als Harry und Hermine ihr halfen wurde es auch was.

„Wir gehen dann mal." Voldemort war der Meinung je schneller desto besser. Die beiden hörten gerade noch die Reaktion der Neuankömmlinge auf die Ankündigung von Madam Pomfrey untersucht zu werden. Lautes Maulen.

Sie apparierten in eine Seitengasse, nahe des tropfenden Kessels und Nicks Wohnung und traten stumm ihren Weg an. Beide hatten sich wenig zu erzählen und da sagte man lieber nichts, außer Richtungsangaben und da es sich hier nicht um Frauen handelte kamen sie auch ohne größere Probleme am Zielort an. Die wenigen Leute die ihnen auf der um diese zeit leergefegten Straße gingen den beiden lieber aus dem Weg, man musste ja nie. Auch wenn der braunhaarige ja irgendwie sympathisch aussah, der andere vertrat aber genau den Typ Mann, vor dem junge Frauen immer gewarnt wurden. Schön, für einen Mann schon fast zu schön und mit einem intelligenten Gesichtsausdruck anscheinend immer auf der Lauer.

Einmal wurde Remus fast von einer Katze attackiert, die seinen Wolf roch und wie so manch anderes Katzentier extrem aggressiv reagierte. Sie wurde geschockt und in eine dunkle Ecke gelegt.

„Wir werden es erstmal vorsichtig versuchen, wenn er sich wehrt können wir immer noch andere Geschütze auffahren." Da Voldemort unter Muggeln aufgewachsen war verstand er es sogar und stimmte zu. Wenn sie den Jungen unnötig unter Stress setzen würden, würde alles unnötig kompliziert werden. Remus war der beste für den Job, er kam gut mit Kindern zurecht, sie mochten ihn auch, irgendwie, und er hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf seine Umgebung. Sogar auf ihn selbst, wie Voldemort zugeben musste, wenn einer es schaffte eine Situation zu deeskalieren, dann war es der Werwolf.

„Er wohnt im dritten Stock, ganz oben," Remus war nicht zu faul die Treppen hochzugehen, für ihn zeigte es viel mehr, dass die beiden wohl nicht viel zum Leben hatten, wenn sie die wohl billigste Wohnung nehmen mussten.

Voldemort ging vor und Remus folgte ihm mit einem letzten vorsichtigen Blick die leere Straße entlang.

„Nicky, bist du da? Nick schickt uns." Sie klopften wegen einem Mangel an einer Klingel an. Hinter der Tür hörte man leises Fußgetrappel und jemand versuchte erstmal durch den Türspion zu sehen, da das wohl nicht klappte wurde schon kurz danach die Tür so weit geöffnet, wie es die vorgelegte Kette erlaubte. Große Augen sahen unter einem verwuschelten Haarschopf hervor. Er steckte schon in seinem Schlafanzug.

„Hallo Nicky, es kommt mit Sicherheit sehr überraschend und du kennst uns auch nicht. Wir sind hier um dich zu holen, es wird zu gefährlich."

„Wer seid ihr?"

„Ich heiße Remus Lupin und das hier ist Tom Riddle, wir sind Zauberer.", das war hier wohl das Zauberwort Nicks Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich von ablehnend zu vorsichtig.

„Weswegen wird es zu gefährlich?"

Remus hielt persönlich nichts davon Kindern nur weil sie Kinder waren wichtige Sachen zu verschweigen, oder sie zu belügen, wenn es um „Erwachsenendinge" ging. Voldemort auch nicht und so war er schon dabei dem Jungen eine kurze Zusammenfassung der politischen Verhältnisse zu geben, während der Werwolf noch um die passenden Worte kämpfte.

„Also vielleicht hast du in einer Zeitung gelesen, dass es in letzter zeit Angriffe gegeben hat, von einer unbekannten Gruppe", Nicky nickte, „dein Bruder war heute Nacht unterwegs und traf auf Harry Potter. Hast du ihn schon kennengelernt?"

„Ja, wir haben uns mal kurz getroffen."

„Gut, na ja vielleicht auch nicht.", Remus blickte ihn leicht wütend an. „Die beiden wurden von denen angegriffen, sie haben beide aber alles ohne Verletzung überstanden."

„Da die Angreifer aber vielleicht schon die Adresse herausgefunden haben musst du weg von hier. Wir nehmen dich mit in das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens, da wartet dein Bruder auf dich. Er meint du sollst die Notfalltasche packen." Nicky nickte so heftig, dass seine Haare umherflogen. Er machte auch die Tür auf.

Während die beiden älteren sich im Zimmer umsahen begann der Kleine damit Sachen zusammenzusuchen, er ging sehr zielstrebig vor und packte nur weniges in die kleine Tasche. Wie versprochen, dauerte es noch nicht mal fünf Minuten. Dann stand er mit vollgepackter Tasche vor ihnen.

„Ist das alles?"

„Ja, das Nötigste, mehr passt auch nicht rein."

„Dem kann man Abhilfe versprochen." Einen Zauberspruch später hatte Remus den Tascheninnenraum magisch vergrößert und Nicky war fröhlich dabei noch mehr einzupacken, einen Teddy, noch mehr Kleidung und ein paar Fotos. Voldemort beobachtete ihn und Remus stand an der Tür und lauschte nach verdächtigen Geräuschen.

„Ich denke, das ist jetzt wirklich alles, wie gehen wir von hier weg?"

„Wir apparieren."

„Cool," sprach Nicky ehrfürchtig, sein Bruder hatte großen Respekt davor gehabt und es deswegen nie ausprobiert. Voldemort schrumpfte die Tasche und Remus nahm Nicky an die Hand. Er apparierte auch zuerst, Voldemort ließ es sich nicht nehmen noch ein paar Abschiedsgrüße in Form von Flüchen zu hinterlassen.

„Nicky!" Um jetzt restlos jeden zu verwirren rannte Nicky seinen Bruder Nicky rufend fröhlich los und fiel ihm in die Arme. Der hatte schon auf ihn gewartet, und er wartete darauf nach Harry in die Höhle des Grauens, Madam Pomfreys Zimmer im Erdgeschoss zu gehen.

„Du bist sicherlich müde, ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja kein Problem großer Bruder, nur ziemlich müde."

„Dann solltest du bald schnell ins Bett, ich glaube es wurde schon ein Bett für dich vorbereitet." Jetzt ließ Nick seinem Bruder erstmal ein paar Knuddel-Attacken zukommen und wuschelte durch sein Haar. Die anderen die noch im Gang herumstanden gingen nacheinander weg, es war schon spät, oder früh, das war Ansichtssache, und so wollten alle schnell ins Bett.

„Wir sprechen morgen, ja?"

„Ich habe alles mitgenommen, und noch ein bißchen mehr. Mr Lupin hat die Tasche vergrößert." Nicky war zweifellos stolz auf sich.

„Das ist toll!" Nick drückte seinen Bruder noch mal herzlich an sich. Die Tür hinter ihm öffnete sich und fiel ihm fast ins Kreuz.

„Hallo Nicky! Wie schön, dass es dir gut geht."

„Hi Harry." Nicky war etwas schüchtern gegenüber Harry er kannte ihn noch nicht so richtig.

„Jetzt muss dein Bruder erstmal zur Krankenschwester und wir legen uns ins Bett. Was hältst du davon?"

„Das ist toll!"

„Du findest es toll, wenn dein Bruder mit Nadeln gequält wird?" Nick piekste seinen Bruder in die Seite, der begann leise zu Kichern.

„Nein, das doch nicht, ich finde es toll ins Bett zu gehen." Nicky setzte sich entrüstet zur Wehr.

„Dann lass uns gehen, wir gehen schon mal vor, bis gleich Nick." Harry nahm den Kleinen an die Hand und verschwand um die nächste Ecke, während Nick mit flauem Magen das Zimmer betrat.


	8. Wurzelwachstum

Hallo meine Lieben,

Hier gibt es endlich das nächste Kapitel, ich glaube ich habe aber meine Reihenfolge durcheinander gebracht. Ist aber auch egal, als nächstes kommt AD dran. Beta war wieder corwyn.

Nick fühlte sich äußerst unwohl, sehr unwohl.

Er wollte hier weg. WECK.

Madam Pomfrey hatte tatsächlich alles aus ihm herausgekitzelt, was es herauszukitzeln gab, und starrte ihn nun mit einem eiskalten Blick an. Sie hatte durchaus Verständnis für ihn, aber Mitleid konnte er nicht erwarten. Die Behandlung würde sie natürlich durchführen, immerhin wird er in wenigen Tagen offiziell Schüler in Hogwarts sein, aber er hätte sich alles ersparen können, wenn er vorsichtiger gewesen wäre. Ungeschützten Geschlechtverkehr sollte man aber vermeiden, gerade wenn man einen solchen „Beruf" ausübte und Zauberer war, es gab immer wieder magische Nebenwirkungen. Harry und allen anderen Schülern hatte sie den Spruch eingebläut und dutzende Male vorführen lassen, der junge Mann vor ihr hätte sich vieles ersparen können.

„Ich kann problemlos deinen Tripper heilen, aber es ist nicht gerade angenehm und dauert. Sobald ich die Tränke habe geht es los, und bis dahin geben ich dir erstmal einen Aufbautrank, du brauchst etwas mehr auf den Rippen." Madam Pomfrey dachte sich zwar der junge Mann könne noch etwas leiden, dass es endlich in seinen Schädel hinein ging, etwas vorsichtiger zu sein. Sie hatte aber einen Eid geschworen zu helfen, und so tat sie es halt, wenn auch etwas widerwillig.

„Wie lange dauert es denn, bis der Trank fertig ist?" Nicks Stimme war alles andere als sicher und zu seinem Entsetzen auch recht hoch und piepsig.

„Da Severus hier ist nicht allzulange, ich setze ihn morgen früh darauf an."

„Ich möchte aber nicht, dass es alle erfahren. Es Harry zu sagen reicht schon, und der wird mir eine Standpauke halten, dass ich die Tripper schon wieder habe."

„Die haben sie sich auch verdient, und ich kann ihnen versichern, dass Severus schweigen wird." Wenn der Mann eins konnte dann das, wenn sie speziellere Tränke für ihre Schützlinge bestellen musste.

„Wie lange wird es denn dauern, was die Muggelärzte mir verschrieben hatten half erst nach anderthalb Wochen." Für Nick war das keine schöne Zeit gewesen, klar er hatte weiter gemacht wie bisher, aber mit einem schlechten Gefühl. Er wusste ja natürlich nicht, von wem er es hatte und ob er die nächste Packung gleich drauf bekam.

„Du wirst schon früher eine Verbesserung feststellen, keine Sorge, aber es wird dennoch etwas unangenehm sein. Gleichzeitig wirkt es wie eine Impfung und du wirst bleibenden Schutz gegen die Gonokokken haben."

„Wieso hat mir der Arzt keine Impfung gegeben?"

„Die Muggel haben keinen Impfstoff gegen Bakterien, wir aber schon. Es wäre aber nicht gerade leicht zu erklären, warum Froschmolchaugen in Verbindung mit Einhornhaar als Universal-Impstoff gegen Bakterien wirkt." Nick stimmte der Krankenschwester zu, die meisten Muggel würden sich erschrecken, wenn sie eins von beiden essen müssten. Ganz davon abgesehen würde es scheußlich schmecken.

„Am besten du gehst jetzt ins Bett, morgen Abend dürfte ich den Trank haben, ich sag dir dann schon Bescheid."

„Ja, ist gut. Danke," Nick folgte den Worten ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, er war müde. Er war eigentlich immer müde, meist schon sobald er aufstand. Er hatte einfach zu viel Stress.

„Was hast du?"

„Du hast vergessen zu fragen, ob ich denn was hätte."

Harry verdrehte nur die abgeschminkten Augen, „du wärst schon früher gekommen, wenn nichts wäre." Er saß schon auf dem großen Bett, das sie sich zu dritt teilen würden, Nicky schlief schon, und man konnte unter der Decke das rhythmische Anheben sehen.

„Ja du hast natürlich recht, das Übliche."

„Ah." Harry setzte schon an weiter zureden, wurde aber unterbrochen.

„Kannst du dir den Vortrag bis morgen aufheben? Und sie hat anscheinend etwas, was mir endgültig Schutz geben wird."

„Du hättest den Zauber nutzen sollen." Diesmal bekam Harry den genervten Blick.

„Die würden es auch sicher nicht merken, wenn ich vor deren Nase mit meinem Zauberstab rumfuchtele. Abgesehen davon sind meine Zaubersprüche alles andere als gut."

„Du brauchst einfach etwas mehr Übung," Harry brachte das Argument ein, das er immer sagte, wenn es um Nicks Zauberkraft ging.

„Ach, hör doch auf, ich bin halt nicht so stark. Lass mich lieber schlafen, ich werde in den nächsten Tagen genug Probleme haben. Die Tränke werden schon schlimm genug werden. Ein Snape macht sie." Nick konnte nur hoffen, dass der Kerl sie einigermaßen ordentlich machte.  
„Dein zukünftiger Tränkelehrer." genau die Worte die er hören wollte, wenn ein Lehrer es wusste, dann bald auch alle anderen.

„Wir werden sehen, ich mach mich jetzt im Bad fertig." Harry deutete zur zweiten Tür des Zimmers, und Nick verschwand für kurze Zeit im Bad und ging dann ohne große Worte zu verlieren ins Bett. Alle drei kuschelten sich enger aneinander. Nicky lag eingequetscht in der Mitte.

Endlich legte sich Stille über das Haus.

Am nächsten Morgen erlebten einige der kinderlosen Ordensmitglieder einen riesigen Schrecken.

Übermüdete Teenager.

Die meisten hatten anscheinend schon vergessen, wie es war, jung zu sein, die Nacht durchzumachen und am nächsten Morgen die Eltern an den Rand des Mordens zu bringen. Jetzt lernten sie es kennen. Hermine saß grummelnd am Tisch und hielt sich an einer Tasse Kaffee fest und sah dabei dem Tränkelehrer sehr ähnlich, der zwei Plätze weiter saß und den nur Lebensmüde in den nächsten drei Stunden ansprechen würde. Sirius versuchte vergeblich, wach zu werden, nickte mit seinem Kopf aber immer wieder weg. Harry und Nick hatten beide einen leichten Kater und hielten sich an Brot und Tee. Sobald irgendjemand ein Wort an die halbschlafenden Personen richtete wurde er mit einem Anschnauzer abgefertigt – wenn er Glück hatte. Man munkelte, Snape hatte schon regelmäßig andere morgens nach St. Mungos geflucht.

Die einzigen Personen, die man als munter bezeichnen konnte, waren Molly, Nicky und Dumbledore. Alle drei waren beschäftigt, Dumbledore las etwas, und Nicky „half" Molly beim Frühstück. Auch Poppy war schon wach und kam gleichzeitig mit Voldemort und Lucius Malfoy, die hergefloht waren, an.

„Guten Morgen!"

„Morg'n." Der einzige, der dem dunklen Lord antwortete war Snape.

„Morgen auch an alle anderen." Der dunkle Lord versuchte es noch einmal, die Teenager am Tisch ignorierten ihn aber. Lucius, der ja immerhin Draco zu Hause hatte, wusste, dass man mit jungen Hexen und Zauberern morgens keine intelligenten Gespräche führen konnte, wenn man überhaupt eine Antwort bekam. Seine Exfrau war morgens auch meist wenig vorzeigbar gewesen, entweder war sie griesgrämig gewesen, oder sie sprudelte nur so über vor Freude. Nachdem sie die Nacht mit einem ihrer Liebhaber verbracht hatte. Um ihn zu nerven.

Keine andere Person konnte ihn so gut nerven, bis auf eine, und die saß gerade an diesem Küchentisch. Der junge Zauberer nervte ihn sogar gewaltig und spornte, sobald er seinen Namen nur hörte, die Wut an, die seit ihrem Auseinandergehen in ihm schwelte. Es war eine sehr starke Wut. Es waren nur die Zuschauer, die ihn davon abhielten, den Kleinen hier und jetzt zu bestrafen, und das würde auf seine ganz eigene Art und Weise geschehen. Bis es soweit war beschränkte er sich darauf, den Kleinen in den Boden zu starren. Der schien das allerdings in seinem Halbschlaf gar nicht zu bemerken, Lucius wurde dadurch noch wütender.

Der dunkle Lord neben ihm wurde durch die Nichtbeachtung auch immer wütender, wenn er da war sollte man ihn gefälligst beachten, er war gefährlich, Vertrag hin oder her.

„Hallo nochmal." Voldemorts Worte kamen sehr gedehnt und lauernd.

„H'lo" Nick reagierte jetzt und sah ihn fragend an. Er wusste noch nicht, was er mit dem Kerl anfangen sollte. Der Name jagte ihm keine allzugroßen Angstschauer über den Rücken, seine Mutter hatte ihm nie etwas über die magische Welt erzählt, und in der Schule hatte er wenig mitbekommen, die Kontaktstellen zum Rest der magischen Welt waren nur gering gewesen. Er war zu jung gewesen, um etwas vom ersten Krieg mitzubekommen. Die roten Augen waren aber schon etwas gruselig.

Nicky hatte weit weniger Hemmungen als sein Bruder und stürmte auf die Neuankömmlinge zu um sie zu begrüßen. Zwar warf er sich ihnen nicht in die Arme, sie wurden aber dennoch mit seiner übersprudelnden Lebensfreude überschüttet.

„Hallo, habt ihr schon was gegessen? Ich hab geholfen! Seid ihr gestern noch gut nach Hause gekommen? Können wir nochmal apparieren?"

„Setz dich mal lieber selbst erst mal hin und iss was, Nicky. Sorry, er ist anscheinend leicht auf Zucker." Nick kannte es schon von ihm, aber andere mochten es vielleicht nicht. Die beiden sahen auch recht streng aus.

Lucius winkte ab und heftete seinen Blick wieder auf Harry, der beinahe in seinem Teller lag. Er dachte nach, was er ihm sagen sollte, es sollte ihn aufrütteln, aber nicht verletzend sein, so gemein war er dann doch nicht. Der Junge war schließlich jünger als sein Sohn. Sein Lord und Dumbledore nahmen ihm aber alles ab. Sie wurden in das Wohnzimmer geführt, die Kinder natürlich nicht. Der Protest war aber schwach und verschlafen. Snape und Sirius folgten. Der Erste wurde sofort von Madam Pomfrey aufgehalten und warf einen ungläubigen Blick auf den Zettel, der ihm in die Hand gedrückt wurde. Lucius nahm sich vor, ihn gleich auszuhorchen, aber erstmal standen einige andere Dinge auf dem Programm der Versammlung beider Orden. Zuerst die drei neuesten Bewohner des Hauses.

„Harry wird hierbleiben müssen, sie wissen jetzt mit, wo sie ihn finden können. Die Verwandten von ihm sind aber weiterhin geschützt, er wird lange genug da gewesen sein. Sirius, du wolltest ja auch heute noch zu ihnen?" Es war eher eine Feststellung, als eine Frage, aber Sirius hielt sein Wort.

„Ja, ich möchte mich nach der Versammlung auf dem Weg machen, dann bin ich vor Mittag wieder zurück."

„Gut, tu das, Sirius, nun noch zu unseren beiden anderen Neuankömmlingen. Die beiden Brüder können leider auch nicht mehr zurück, der ältere Siebzehnjährige wird in diesem Jahr in Hogwarts beginnen, in der sechsten Klasse. Für den jüngeren müssen wir aber noch eine Lösung finden, nach den Aussagen seines Bruders ist er ebenfalls ein Zauberer." Einige im Raum begannen zu tuscheln, aber viele verneinten sofort. Immerhin hatten die meisten noch einen Vollzeitjob neben dem Orden. Einige weniger eingespannte Mitglieder konnten ihn aber aufnehmen. Dumbledore und Voldemort hofften, dass es nicht in einem Streit darüber enden würde, welche von beiden Seiten am besten ihre Kinder erzog.

„Wir würden ihn gerne aufnehmen!"

„Nymphadora, wirklich?" Dumbledore war doch recht erstaunt, er hätte eher mit einem älteren Paar gerechnet.

„Ja, und ich heiße Tonks." Sie hatte dieses Mal sogar ihre Haarfarbe unter Kontrolle. „Ich kann sowieso nicht mehr sehr viel machen und werde die nächsten Monate allein zu Hause sitzen. Ich wurde ja schon in die Schwangerschaftspause geschickt. Sein Bruder ist auch für ihn wohl eher eine Art Vater und Mutter, wie ich das sehe. Außerdem ist er schon volljährig und wird ihn, sobald er aus Hogwarts raus ist, zu sich nehmen wollen."

„Da hast du sicher Recht, meine Liebe. Bist du dir denn sicher, dass du es schaffen wirst, immerhin bist du schwanger."

„Also wirklich, ich bin schwanger nicht todkrank, a

Außerdem habe ich definitiv eher zu viel Energie. So wie ich ihn gestern kennengelernt habe ist er ein netter Junge und wird keine großen Probleme machen."

„Remus?" Der Werwolf hatte seiner Freundin bislang das Wort überlassen.

„Ich finde den Jungen auch ganz nett. Wenn Dora sich körperlich in der Lage fühlt, einen Achtjährigen aufzuziehen, werde ich sie unterstützen."

„Hat jemand noch etwas zu sagen?" Der alte Zauberer sah in die Runde, vor allem in Richtung Voldemorts, der seinen Kopf schüttelte. Der dunkle Lord wollte keine Querelen um den Jungen, abgesehen davon wird endgültig der ältere Bruder entscheiden, der war ein Freund von Harry Potter, und der wiederum mochte Tonks und den Werwolf sehr gerne, es war also schon entschieden. Der Kleine war auch besser in einer „weißen" Familie aufgehoben, er war viel zu quirlig. Er konnte sich ihn einfach nicht in einem Haus wie diesem oder bei den Malfoys vorstellen. Lucius wäre auch der einzige seiner Leute, dem er einfach so ein Kind anvertrauen würde, aber der hatte momentan genug Stress mit der Ex und einem neuen Lover.

„Nun, dann wollen wir zum nächsten Thema übergehen. Tom, du wolltest übernehmen?"

„Hmm?"

„Hmm."

„Hmm?"

„Jungs, soll das eine Unterhaltung sein?" Hermine, mittlerweile wach, war von den Jungen leicht genervt, ihr graute schon davor, dass es nach Rons Ankunft drei werden würden. Seine Mutter war zwar schon da, er würde aber mit seinem Vater später kommen.

„Was machen die jetzt eigentlich?"

„Sie werden wohl darüber diskutieren, was mit uns passieren wird."

„Hö?"

„Keine Sorge, du bist volljährig, daran können sie wenig rütteln. Sie werden aber darüber diskutieren, wohin dein Bruder kommt, wenn du noch in Hogwarts bist." Hermine hatte mal wieder den Durchblick und schaffte es sogar noch auf Nicky aufzupassen, der zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben mit magischen Spielzeug spielte. Sirius, der vorher mit nicky gespielt hatte war zu den Dursleys aufgebrochen.

„Werden sie ihn zu jemandem schicken?" Nick bekam gerade Panik und er plante bereits, wohin er abhauen könnte.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wir sollten abwarten. Wie wird eigentlich das Zimmerproblem gelöst?"  
„Keine Ahnung, wir Jungs werden uns wahrscheinlich eins teilen. Aber mal ganz ehrlich, warum ist jetzt eigentlich noch die Hälfte von Voldemorts Leuten hier? Malfoys Haus ist doch groß genug."  
„Woher willst du denn das wissen?"

„Oh, äh, Draco hat doch immer damit angegeben." Harry rettete sich noch gerade so.

„Ich schätze du hast recht, diese alten Familien haben sicherlich große alte Häuser. Aber es gibt wohl ein Problem mit Narcissa, sie lassen sich scheiden, und es ist nicht klar, ob sie Geheimnisse weitergegeben hat." Hermine seufzte. „Die ganze Sache ist etwas dubios und undurchsichtig, damit meine ich auch die Gründe der Scheidung."

Harry hätte hier helfen können, es hätte aber sicherlich Fragen aufgeworfen, wenn er gesagt hätte, dass Lucius schwul sei. Der Nachfrage „woher willst du das wissen?" hätte er nicht standgehalten und sich etwas zusammengestottert. Er war sich aber sicher, dass er es ihr irgendwann erzählen würde, aber wohl zunächst Nick, der ging an die Sache ganz anders ran. Er hoffte nur, er würde Lucius nicht über den Weg laufen.

Das schaffte er auch bis zum Abend, der Malfoy flohte zurück in sein Haus und Ron kam nur wenige Minuten später an, die beiden Erwachsenen wollten sich aus dem Weg gehen. Das hatte erstmal einige Vorstellungsrunden zur Folge, und dann wollten Tonks und Remus sich erstmal mit ihrem neuen Familienzuwachs bekannt machen. Nicky mochte die beiden, Nick musste sich erstmal damit abfinden, Verantwortung abzugeben, nachdem er seit Nickys Geburt für diesen gesorgt hatte. Das Pärchen würde sich gerne auch um Nick kümmern, und er würde auch in den Ferien zu ihnen ziehen, das stand schon fest, aber er wollte die Kontrolle über sein Leben nicht einfach so abgeben. Man wollte sich aber erst langsam aneinender gewöhnen.

Ron und Nick näherten sich erst langsam an, beide wollten ihren Besitzanspruch über Harry nicht abgeben. Harry fand sich also zwischen den beiden gefangen und Hermine musste mal wieder klären. Es wird wohl aber nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein, dass sie die beiden zurechtweisen musste. Das Bettproblem wurde dann noch schnell gelöst, indem zwei Hochbetten hineingestellt worden waren, was wiederum zur Eifersucht führte.

„Ich teile mir das Hochbett mit Nicky, und ihr beiden könnt euch darum kloppen, wer beim anderen oben schlafen kann." Hermine war stolz auf Harry, dass er das Problem ganz allein gelöst hatte. Der Rest des Tages war dann sehr lustig, das Essen war gut und laut. Die wenigen Zauberer des dunklen Ordens sahen dem ganzen Treiben eher skeptisch zu und hielten Abstand zu den Weasley-Zwillingen und ein Auge auf die beiden neu angekommenen Brüder. Es war zum einen ihre gesunde Vorsicht vor allem und jedem, aber auch eine Anweisung ihres Lords. Sie sollten vor allem den älteren beobachten, aber vorsichtig, sodass er nichts merkt. Wenn man unter einem Dach lebt würde das allerdings auch nicht allzu schwer werden.

Heute Abend würden sie dann mit Lucius weitere Anweisungen absprechen, der dunkle Lord hatte für solche Sachen keine Zeit. Dieser wiederum saß gegen zehn Uhr seinen Untergebenen gegenüber, obwohl es keine klare Hierarchie gab, wenn man mal von der diktatorischen Herrschaft des Lords absah. Die anderen Anhänger hörten aber alle auf Lucius, es war um einiges gesünder, er war immerhin einer der wenigen Zauberer, die das komplette Leben zusammenbrechen lassen konnten, wenn sie wollten. Also gab er die Anweisungen weiter, Potter und den älteren der beiden Brüder im Auge zu behalten. Snape kam etwas zu spät, er hatte gerade einem widerstrebenden Nick die erste Dosis des übelriechenden Trankes verabreicht. Er hielt aber dicht, als Lucius sein Bestes tat um ihn über den Trank auszuquetschen.

Als Lucius am Abend dann in die Küche ging musste er sich mit dem nächsten Problem beschäftigen. Harry Potter, der Junge stahl gerade aus dem Kühlschrank etwas, was sehr nach Eis aussah, und hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt. Die perfekte Gelegenheit, ihn zu erschrecken.  
„Hallo, mein kleiner Gärtner…" Lucius blies Harry in den Nacken. Harrys Reaktion ließ nicht lange auf sich warten – der Junge drehte sich herum und fiel beinahe hin.

„Ich muss weg."

„Nein, musst du nicht, das Eis kann gerade noch einen Moment warten, mein Lieber, aber du scheinst ja bei allem recht schnell zu sein." Der abfällige Kommentar wurde von Harry korrekt verstanden und übersetzt.

„Ich bin nicht bei allem schnell."

„Das habe ich aber ganz anders in Erinnerung, ich habe es jetzt aber etwas eilig, da ich noch Besuch erwarte. Also viel Spaß mit deinen Freunden." Harry war nicht doof und konnte sofort eins und eins zusammenzählen, um neun Uhr Nachts bekam man keinen Besuch mehr, der Blonde hatte einfach sehr schnell Ersatz für ihn besorgt. Wahrscheinlich eine alte Liebschaft; das machte die Sache für Harry aber auch nicht leichter, musste er sich eingestehen. Das Eis aß er dann mit wenig Enthusiasmus und unter Nicks und Hermines fragenden Blicken.

Sirius nervte ihn gleichzeitig, schon seit er zurückgekommen war, benahm sich der „Erwachsene" komisch. Der wollte Harry aber nicht kränken, indem er ihm den Grund für seine Heiterkeit erklärte. Der Rumtreiber fand es aber äußerst komisch, dass Petunia Harry mittlerweile so gern mochte, weil der wie ein Mädchen aussah. Harrys Sachen waren verstaut worden, nachdem Molly aus dem Zimmer getrieben wurde, sie sollte schließlich nicht einen all zu großen Blick auf seine Kleidung werfen. Hermine hatte sich nur schwer zurückhalten können, während eins ums andere freizügige Teil seinen Weg in den Schrank fand. Ron hatte nur mit großen Augen zugesehen, während Nick schon mal fragte, ob er sich das ein oder andere Teil ausleihen dürfte. Sirius hatte nur zugesehen, aber keinen Kommentar gegeben, der Junge sollte seiner Meinung nach eh etwas Spaß haben. Die Nacht durchzumachen und schockierende Kleidung zu tragen gehörte dazu. Ein all zu später Zapfenstreich war mit dem kleinen Nicky sowieso nicht drin, und so fanden sich schon bald alle in ihren Betten. Ron und Nicky waren sehr schnell eingeschlafen, ein leerer Kopf kannte halt keine Sorgen. Wobei das eher auf Ron zu traf. Nick und Harry kämpften aber noch etwas mit ihren inneren Dämonben, bevor auch sie einschliefen. Harry waren die Nähe zu Voldemort und die Worte des Blonden an die Nieren gegangen und Nick spürte die Wirkungen des Trankes mittlerweile zu genau für seinen Geschmack.

Lg mogeta


	9. Lichten 1

Hallo meine Lieben,

Das hat ja ganz schön lange gedauert, aber daran lässt sich halt manchmal nichts ändern. Um den Anschluss wieder zu finden könnt ihr ja das vorangegangene Kapitel erneut lesen, das sollte helfen.

Dieses Kapitel ist noch NICHT gebetat, sobald es korrigiert wurde, werde ich das hier mit ändern.

Viel Spaß:

Am nächsten Morgen tat Harry das was er mit am besten konnte: Gärtnern!

Nach einem entsetzten Blick in den Black'schen Garten hatte Harry beschlossen ihm zu Leibe zu rücken. Das Haus sah von innen ja schon ganz wohnlich aus, aber der Rest ließ doch sehr zu wünschen übrig. Harry hatte aber vor hieraus ein Gartenparadies zu machen. Aus dem Keller hatte er alle wichtigen Gerätschaften geholt und war dabei sich durch das Dickicht zu schlagen, das mit der Zeit gewuchtert war.

Jetzt am Mittag hatte er schon einen Brunnen, zwei Statuen, die er nach sehr kurzer Begutachtung dem Restmüll zuführte und ein Treibhaus freigelegt. Das war sogar noch heile und wäre das nächste Projekt, dem er sich widmen würde. Aber erstmal schnitt er alle ungewünschten Dornenranken, die fast den ganzen Garten ausmachten ab, dann würde er in einer Woche die Wurzeln problemlos entfernen können.

Der Rest der Mitbewohner hielt sich lieber im Haus auf, wer weiß, ob Harry sie nach Hilfe fragen würde, und da man faul war ging man lieber kein Risiko ein. Nur Nick war eine Weile draußen geblieben, aber dem ging es mittlerweile ziemlich schlecht, sodass er sich wieder ins Bett gelegt hatte und wartete zu sterben. Sirius hatte kurz den Kopf rausgestreckt und gefragt, ob er noch etwas bräuchte.

„Wasser für mich und Geld für die Pflanzen."

„Klar, kein Problem, mach alles wie du willst. Dir gehört das Haus schließlich auch irgendwie." Harrys Pate brachte ein schiefes Lächeln zustande, sie beide wussten schon, wie er es meinte. Erst heute morgen hatten sie sich darüber unterhalten, für beide war es das, was einen richtigen „Zuhause" am nächsten kam, obwohl es bei weitem nicht ideal war. Beide konnten aber damit leben und sie hatten die Kraft es umzugestalten. Harry nahm sich halt erstmal den Garten vor, Mrs Weasley verwaltete immer noch das Innenleben. Den Garten so schwor er sich, würde er ihr aber nicht überlassen, Einmischungen würden nicht geduldet werden.

Harry fragte sich schon wer ihn als nächstes stören würde, als ein ihm unbekannter Todesser in den Garten trat, und mit einem Räuspern Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Irgendwie erinnerte ihn das an Umbridge, die olle Kuh.

„Entschuldige, das ich dich störe, aber das Essen wird in einer halben Stunde fertig sein. Wenn du vorher noch duschen möchtest, solltest du jetzt reinkommen."

„Ja danke, ist gut." Harry hatte sich schon halb weggedreht, als der junge Mann weitersprach. Man fragte sich allerdings, wie er an Voldemort geraten war, er sah überhaupt nicht aus, wie die anderen Todesser, eher wie der Schwiegermutterliebling.

„Du bist schon ziemlich weit gekommen."

„Oh, danke. Wenn man weiß wies geht, geht es schnell."

„Ich heiße im übrigen Cade Greengrass, und war in der siebten, als du nach Hogwarts gekommen bist."

„Kein Wunder, dass ich dich dann nicht kenne. Bist du mit Daphne verwandt?" Doofe Frage, wie ihm in der Sekunde klar wurde, als er sie stellte.

„Ihr Cousin, aber ich kenne sie kaum um ehrlich zu sein. Bis gleich, ich will dich nicht weiter stören." Der Todesser lächelte den leicht verdutzten Potter nochmal an und verschwand wieder im Haus.

Das war alles schon verdammt merkwürdig, wie Harry beim Essen feststellte. Alle momentanen Bewohner des Hauses, bis auf den großen Nick, der immer noch auf seinen Tod wartete und den kleinen Nicky, der über Mittag bei Tonks war, waren beim Mittagessen. Die Todesser hatten sich nicht getraut, Mrs Weasley zu widersprechen und fügten sich ihrem Regiment. Die Blicke die sie ihr zuwarfen, schwankten jedoch nach Temperament, manche schienen richtig angst vor ihr zu haben, manche nahmen es mit Humor, und der Rest warf ihr in unbeobachteten Momenten wütende Blicke zu. Cade gehörte zu den mittleren, er war es auch, der eine Unterhaltung über das Ministerium in Gang hielt. Der Rest spachtelte schweigend.

„Harry brauchst du noch Hilfe." Ron schüttelte neben ihr entsetzt den Kopf, die Hilfe wäre nämlich er.

„Nein danke Mrs Weasley, ich schaffe das schon allein." Das war anscheinend nicht die Antwort, die sie hören wollte. Vor einem Jahr, hätte Harry noch alles getan um sie zu beschwichtigen und ihren herannahenden Zorn abzuwenden, mittlerweile sah er es alles aber etwas lockerer und konnte sich behaupten.

„Es gibt einige hübsche magische Blumen, die man pflanzen könnte," mittlerweile hörte der ganze Tisch zu und wartete gebannt auf den Ausgang des Konflikts.

„Nein, ich habe andere Pläne."

Sie schürzte die Lippen, „der ganze Garten ist voller Magie, wer weiß was passiert, wenn man Muggel-Pflanzen dem aussetzt."

„Herzlich wenig, das schlimmste was ich mal gesehen habe war ein Stiefmütterchen, das nicht von Männern angefasst werden wollte und komische Geräusche von sich gab, wenn sich eine Katze näherte. Interessanterweise ist der Garten ziemlich Magie frei."

„Oh, das geht auf die Kappe von meinem Großonkel. Er war ein begeisterter Rosenzüchter und wollte seine Kreationen nicht der Magie aussetzen. Ein komischer Vogel." Sirius erinnerte sich aber gerne an den komischen Kauz, der starb, als er ein kleiner Junge war. Ein Treppensturz unbekannter Ursache hatte ihn das Leben gekostet.

„Nun, wenn du meinst. Sobald du Hilfe brauchst kannst du ruhig Bescheid sagen."

Wenn es nach Harry ginge, wäre das nie, er wollte sie aber nicht weiter vor den Kopf stoßen und es laut sagen.

Nach dem Essen im Jungszimmer bedankte sich Ron überschwänglich bei Harry, dass der ihn vor der Gartenarbeit bewahrt hatte.

„Das bedeutet aber, dass Hermine dich zum Lernen zwingen wird."

„Ach das geht schon, jetzt ist eh erstmal Mittagsruhe, oder willst du gleich weitermachen?"

„Nein, ich bleib erst mal bei unserem Kranken und passe auf, dass er seine Medikamente nimmt." Harry tätschelte den Deckenberg, der sich leicht bewegte.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, ich will sterben."

„Ach, du Ärmster. Soll ich dich drücken?"

„Arsch."

„Ich hab dich auch lieb."

Ron fiel einmal mehr auf, wie anders die beiden miteinander umgingen. Er und Hermine bemutterten Harry irgendwie immer und sahen in ihm einen kleinen Bruder, Nick sah ihn eher als Zwilling an. Vielleicht müssten sie etwas daran ändern, Harry hatte sich sehr verändert. Er war nicht mehr der kleine Junge, sondern etwas anderes, dass er nicht ganz klar benennen konnte.

Hermine reagierte amüsiert auf Rons Gedankengänge musste ihm aber mit einem Seufzen recht geben.

„Du hast recht Ron," der schien mit sich selbst bei dem Lob sehr zufrieden zu sein. „Wir sollten ihm nicht mehr so viel reinreden. Er kann mittlerweile sehr gut auf sich selber aufpassen. Nur deiner Mutter sollten wir das noch schonend beibringen."

„Keine Chance, sogar Charlie in Rumänien wird von ihr noch tyrannisiert." Ron grinste dabei schief.

„Ich hoffe nur Harry und Sirius kommen ihr nicht in die Quere."

„Ich bin mir sogar sicher, dass das noch passieren wird." bei der Explosion würde sie aber gerne weit weg sein. Ron auch, er hatte aber wenig Chance, Mrs Weasley hielt ihre Familie noch enger zusammen als eine Glucke.

Harry merkte einmal mehr, dass körperliche Arbeit den Kopf frei machte. Anstatt über Lucius nachzudenken, wie während der Mittagspause, in der er sich nicht entspannen konnte, war sein Gehirn wie leergefegt. Dafür würde er morgen Muskelkater haben. Das nahm er aber lieber in Kauf. Lucius hatte ihn gestern Abend doch mehr verletzt, und je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto schlimmer es. Also nicht nachdenken.

Vorerst wurde er wieder von Cade abgelenkt. Der schien seine neueste Nervensäge zu sein.

„Na wie läufst?"

„Gut," bis du gekommen bist.

„Brauchst du noch irgendwas?"

„Nein, ich mach es gern allein und ohne Magie." Das schien den Todesser zu amüsieren.

„Wieso das denn, du bist doch ein Zauberer."

„Man kann nicht alles mit Magie lösen, und es schädigt die Pflanzen."

„Tatsächlich?" Den ersten Kommentar überhörte Cade aber geflissentlich. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Pflanzen da so empfindlich sein können."

„Du warst doch in Slytherin, hat euch Snape nichts über den Umgang mit Trankzutaten beigebracht?" Cade war etwas angepisst, bei diesem Kommentar, überspielte es aber in bester Slytherin-Manier.

„Ich war nicht so gut und hab nie richtig aufgepasst."

„Ich auch nie, aber das blieb hängen, magischerweise." Harry lächelte ihn an, man konnte doch eine gute Unterhaltung mit ihm führen.

„Willst du wirklich keine Hilfe annehmen, wie du dem Drachen gesagt hast?"

„Ja, daran halte ich mich auch. Sie ist halt überfürsorglich." Cade ließ ein Kichern hören und Harry lächelte ihn an. Cade nahm das als Aufforderung näher an Harry heran zu rücken, der brachte seine Schere zwischen sie beide als Abwehrmaßnahme. Der Ältere ließ sich dadurch aber gar nicht stören und sprach einfach weiter.

„Ich habe dich mir ganz anders vorgestellt."

„Wie denn?"

„Als kleine Nervensäge, die alle auf die Palme bringt und nur Unsinn macht."

„Dafür haben wir die Zwillinge." Harry lächelte den anderen an, der zurückstrahlte.

„ich geh dann mal lieber wieder rein, es war nett dich kennenzulernen."

„Ebenfalls, was denkst du denn jetzt von mir?"

„Das interessiert dich also. Neugierig bist du auf jeden Fall schon mal, und verdammt sexy." Für Harry war es zwar nichts neues so benannt zu werden, aber das hier war gerade sein Feind, sozusagen. Die meisten Todesser hassten ihn, das mit Malfoy hatte ja auch nur solange geklappt, wie der nichts von seiner wahren Identität wusste und jetzt, war es noch schlimmer als vorher.

Cade entfernte sich also von einem verdutzten Harry, sah die Ursache aber eher bei seinem Charme. Sein Fehler.

Beim Abendessen bohrte Mrs Weasley Harry weiter wegen dem Garten, mit dem gleichen Ergebnis wie beim Mittagessen. Aber es gab auch noch andere Themen zum Beispiel Rons absolute Unwilligkeit zu lernen.

„Du muss lernen, es wird immer mehr, wenn das so weiter geht fällst du durch."

„Ich bin bislang auch immer durchgekommen."

„Ja, durch meine Hilfe."

„Euch fallen auch keine neuen Argumente ein." Harry war schon seit Jahren mehr amüsiert über ihre Streitereien.

„Halst dich da raus," fauchte Hermine und Harry gehorchte und widmete sich wieder seinem Nachtisch.

Hermine hielt Ron mal wieder eine Standpauke, die der aber schon auswendig konnte und die ihre Wirkung wie immer verfehlte. Hermine hatte Ron einfach zu gern um ihm tatsächlich ihre Hilfe zu verweigern, sie hielt es nie länger als einen Tag durch, dann bekam sie ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Der Rest des Abends verlief erstmal unspektakulär für Harry, er brauchte nicht beim abräumen zu helfen sondern ging zu Nick, der fast den ganzen Nachmittag verpennt hatte. Nicky so erfuhr er dann ist erstmal bei Tonks eingezogen, bis man mit dem großen Bruder wieder was anfangen konnte.

„Reden die über mich?"

„Nein, Poppy Pomfrey hält dicht keine Sorge. Sie sind neugierig, keine Frage. Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, sie haben dich als liebevollen großen Bruder kennengelernt, der mit Harry Potter um die Häuser zieht. Du hast dich einfach ordentlich erkältet."

„Ich mache mir trotzdem gedanken, wie soll ich mich denn später irgendwo bewerben? Hallo, ich war Stricher?" Harry musste sich mal wieder sehr über seinen Freund wundern, der wurde gerade mal wieder hysterisch.

„Hör schon auf, da war gar nichts." Harry packte beim Kranken noch eine Decke oben drauf und ging wieder in die fast leere Küche. Wäre aber am liebsten sofort wieder umgedreht.

„Mr Potter, wie ich hörte haben sie heute das getan, was sie als zweitbestes können."

„Und was wäre dann das was ich am besten kann Lucius?"

„Da müssen sie noch fragen, im Übrigen ist es unhöflich jemanden einfach ungefragt zu duzen." Wieder kam er Harry gefährlich nahe, es gab nur die Frage für wen und auf welche Art und Weise.

„Du erinnerst mich ja oft genug daran, dass ich dich auch noch ganz andere Sachen genannt habe." Harry widmete sich dem Tee für Nick. Fand sich dann aber schnell zwischen den Armen von Lucius zu fangen.

„Lass mich los."

„Ich halte dich doch gar nicht fest."

„Wieso sind dann deine Arme neben mir."

„Das ist der Unterschied, ich halte dich nicht fest, sondern hindere dich an deiner Flucht." Harry sah sich wieder bestätigt, dass aus Lucius ein sehr guter Politiker hätte werden können. So gut wie der Haarspaltereien von sich geben konnte.

„Nun ja, wie auch immer, ich muss Nick seinen Tee machen."

„Was hat er denn."

„Erkältung." Lucius schnaubte nur bei der offensichtlichen Lüge.

„Du weißt schon, dass deine Nase leicht nach links zuckt, wenn du lügst?"

„Verarsch mich nicht. Im übrigen kann jederzeit jemand hier reinkommen, wie willst du dann unsere Position hier erklären? Du würdest noch mehr Schwierigkeiten bekommen, unser kleines tête à tête war nicht gerade legal oder."

„Du lernst also doch." Lucius ließ Harry widerstrebend aus seinem Armen.

Ihre Unterhaltung, die ja recht eindeutig gewesen war, wurde allerdings diesen Abend gehört und entsetzt zur Kenntnis genommen. Cade wollte ihn aber trotzdem haben, auch wenn Potter anscheinend schon Malfoy gehörte. Er konnte nur darauf hoffen, dass keine Emotionen mit im Spiel waren. Aber Malfoy war ja nicht bekannt dafür besonders liebevoll zu seinen Liebschaften zu sein und Harry könnte mit Sicherheit eine Schulter zum Ausweinen gebrauchen, nachdem Lucius mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte. Slytherins waren zwar bekannt dafür Besitzergreifend zu sein, aber sobald es vorbei war, verkauften sie ihre ehemaligen Liebschaften auch ganz gerne. Seine Chancen standen also gar nicht mal so schlecht. Aber für heute würde er sich Potter nicht mehr nähern.

Am nächsten morgen bekam er aber ungewollte Konkurrenz.

„Harry, du hast Post bekommen," war das erste, dass er am nächsten Morgen von seinem Paten hörte, der ihm ein Paket überreichte. „Wir haben es schon auf alles mögliche getestet, aber nichts gefunden."

„Macht ihr das mit seiner ganzen Post?" Einer der früh aufgestandenen Todesser schien entsetzt zu sein. Harry Potter bekam mit Sicherheit Tonnen an Fanpost, die alle zu überprüfen würde ein Heer an Zauberer beschäftigen.

„Nein, nur die die auch zu ihm durchkommt, es gibt da ein paar sehr interessante Zauber, die man sprechen kann um ungewünschte Post fernzuhalten. Man muss erst freigeschaltet werden." Sirius kam mit den neuen Untermietern schon ziemlich gut klar, wie Harry fand, aber er ist schließlich auch in einem Haushalt von reinblütigen Zauberern groß geworden. Zuerst kam sein Paket an die Reihe, der Absender sagte ihm nichts, hörte sich auch nach einer Muggelgegend an.

Als er es aufgemacht hatte, war er sehr froh noch nichts gegessen zu haben. Sein leerer Magen revoltierte beim Anblick des ganzen Blutes, mit dem die anscheinend weißen Rosen angemalt waren. Es erinnerte ihn auf ziemlich morbide weise an Alice im Wunderland. Sein Patenhund riss ihm das Paket aus der Hand, nachdem er den Inhalt identifizierte und schrie die Todesser an alle zu holen, bevor er sich um sein Patenkind kümmerte und versuchte Harry zu beruhigen der kurz vor der Hyperventilation stand.

„Ruhig mein Kleiner, setz dich hin, nein nicht auf den Boden, auf den Stuhl da, schön weit weg."

„Was ist hier los?" Voldemort gehörte anscheinend auch den Frühaufstehern an und konnte mit den Aussagen über das Flohnetzwerk nichts anfangen und kam gleich rübergefloht. Er fand das Paket aber gleich dank seines guten Schlangen Geruchssinns, den er behalten hatte. „Oh, ein geheimnisvoller Verehrer."

Dumbledore und auch die anderen, unter anderem Remus, kamen zu dem gleichen Ergebnis. Sahen sogar auch die parallelen zu Alice Geschichte.

„Der Absender ist nicht feststellbar. Die Muggeladresse ist unter Garantie falsch."

„Wir sollten trotzdem nachsehen."

„Natürlich Remus, aber nur ganz vorsichtig. Severus sollte vielleicht mit und testen, ob jemand mit ihrem Gedächtnis gespielt hat."

Voldemort war Dumbledores Meinung sah Harry kurz an und machte sich seine eigenen gedanken, er sollte wohl auch mal mit Lucius sprechen und nachbohren, was wirklich passiert war. Malfoys konnten nachtragend sein, aber das gin zu weit. „Alice im Wunderland habe ich nie ganz gelesen, zu verrückt, aber wir sollten sehen, ob es beim nächsten Paket dieses Thema wieder aufgegriffen wird."

„Wird es denn noch ein weiteres Paket geben."

„Ich befürchte ja Harry. Wir haben um ehrlich zu sein keine Spur und keine Idee, es kam mit einer normalen Eule, mit einem Muggelabsender ohne jede Identifizierungsmöglichkeit. Unsere Möglichkeiten sind äußerst begrenzt. Wir können nicht einmal feststellen, von wo aus die Eule losgeschickt wurde, da auch bei ihr die Nummer entfernt wurde und das passiert sogar sehr häufig. Einer Nummernlosen Eule, wird sofort eine neue gegeben." Dumbledore bereitete dieses neue Problem aber ernsthafte Sorgen. Nicht nur, weil Harry schon wieder einen anscheinend verrückten hatte, der hinter ihm her war, sondern viel mehr, dass er diesmal nicht wusste wer es war.

„Ich werde die Zauber überprüfen, sollte der Absender aber einen Weg durch die Schilde gefunden haben, haben wir keine Chance ihn dadurch weiter zu stoppen."

„Wie kann er denn einen Weg gefunden haben?" Sirius hatte sein Patenkind auf dem Schoß, der junge Mann war seiner Meinung nach aber etwas zu leicht.

„Ich habe mal wieder verschiedene Ideen und eine ist verrückter als die Nächste. Am Wahrscheinlichsten ist noch, dass er Harry gesehen hat und ihn durch irgendeine Verbindung finden kann. Wann das aber gewesen war steht in den Sternen."

„Sollten wir ihn woanders hinbringen?" Voldemort konnte Harry zwar immer noch nicht leiden, musste aber wohl oder übel helfen den jungen Zauberer am Leben zu erhalten.

„Wir sollten erst mal abwarten. Mir würde auch nicht einfallen, so wir ihn sicher unterbringen können. Ab gesehen davon könnte es einige Probleme geben, wenn wir ihn von seinen Freunden und seinem Garten trennen wollten." Harry würde mit Sicherheit einen Aufstand machen, der jedem vierjährigen zu Ehre gereichen würde. Außerdem sprach der junge Mann gerade erst wieder mit ihm, nachdem sie am Ende des letzten Schuljahres wütend auseinander gegangen waren.

„K.O. schlagen und wegschleppen hat bislang noch immer geholfen."

„Mein lieber Tom, was hättest du gemacht, wenn ich das mit dir gemacht hätte?"

„Dich umgebracht?"

„Das mit Sicherheit auch, aber vorher hättest du noch so viel Chaos wie nur irgend möglich gemacht und mit größter Freude alles in die Luft gejagt." Voldemort konnte dem nicht widersprechen der Junge war ihm schon irgendwie ähnlich. „Und ich habe mein Büro gerade wieder eingerichtet."

„Upps, sorry nochmal." Harry hatte die Anmut rot zu werden. Sein Ausbruch, als er dachte Sirius wäre tot war ihm jetzt rückblickend sehr peinlich. Voldemort sah ihn interessiert an, davon hatte er noch nichts gehört.

„Wir sollten die Küche jetzt aber freigeben, ich glaube einige Leute würden gerne ihr Frühstück einnehmen." Dumbledore packte das Paket sicher ein und öffnete die Tür hinter der alle Bewohner des Grimauldplace standen und darauf warteten zu erfahren, was eigentlich los war.

Harry aß schnell eine Kleinigkeit und verzog sich in den Garten um der Meute zu entkommen, er hatte die untrügliche Befürchtung, das es jetzt nur noch schlechter werden würde.

Lg mogeta


	10. Lichten 2

Hallo meine lieben Schnecken,

Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel:

Harry wollte einfach nur noch den Tag überleben. Er hatte absolut beschissen begonnen und würde gleich noch negativ gesteigert werden. Gerade hatte er seine letzten Zuschauer vergrault, als schon der nächste kam, Cade. Es war schon fast Zeit für das Abendessen und er brauchte seine Sachen eigentlich für den Abend nur noch zusammen und wegzuräumen.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Genervt."

„Ich sehe schon, ich habe nicht gerade den besten Augenblick gewählt. Aber ich dachte du brauchst vielleicht eine kleine Aufmunterung." Er lächelte Harry gewinnend an, der Erfolg blieb aber aus.

„Wie willst du das denn hinkriegen?", Harry verstaute seine Sachen gleich im Gewächshaus, da konnte er sich den Weg in den Keller sparen.

„Nun, soweit ich gehört habe stehst du auf Männer. Wir könnten ein bisschen Spaß haben."

„Nein, danke. Ich habe keine Lust auf diese Art von Spaß. Ich schlafe auch nicht mit jedem."

„Daran, dass ich ein Slytherin bin kann es ja schon mal nicht liegen. Wenn du mir sagst, was dich stört, könnte ich mich ändern." Cade sprach übertrieben einfühlsam zu ihm.

„Aber anscheinend könnt ihr Schlangen ein nein nicht verstehen. NEIN." Harry war langsam ziemlich angepisst, und wurde lauter.

„Hey, ich wollte dir nur ein bisschen unverbindlichen Spaß anbieten. Aber ich sehe schon heute stehe ich auf verlorenem Posten."

„Nicht nur heute." Harry wollte ihn lieber gleich abwimmeln, der Schwiegermuttertraum war nicht sein Typ.

„Wir werden sehen." Cade war nicht bereit aufzugeben, wenn er Potter hätte, wäre das ein unglaublicher Karrierekick. Also ein taktischer Rückzug heute, neuformieren und dann richtig loslegen. „Ciao."

Harry sagte nichts weiter, Slytherins mussten immer das letzte Wort haben, Draco und auch Lucius waren das Beste Beispiel dafür. Jetzt wusste er zumindest was der Todesser wollte und er konnte sich wappnen. Aber was meinte er damit, dass es nicht daran liegen könne, dass er ein Slytherin sei?

Lucius währenddessen hatte ganz andere Probleme. Sein Meister hatte ihn in der Mangel.

„Lass mich es nochmal zusammenfassen: Du hast Potter flachgelegt, ohne zu wissen wer er war. Er wusste aber genau wen er vor sich hatte. Dann hast du ihn wiedergetroffen, ein bisschen geärgert. Dann taucht dieses nette Paket auf und du sagst mir du hast nichts damit zu tun?"

„Ja, ich war es nicht."

„Und das soll ich dir glauben? Ich kenne dich. Wenn du einmal richtig wütend bist, dann kannst du demjenigen das Leben zur Hölle machen."

„Ich war es aber nicht. Gut, ich kann Potter momentan noch weniger leiden als sonst. Soweit gehe ich aber nicht. Abgesehen davon hätte ich ihn eher gedemütigt, als verängstigt." Das wäre sogar sein Plan gewesen, Potter bloßzustellen.

„Ich warne dich, wenn du etwas damit zu tun hast, bin ich noch dein geringstes Problem. Dumbledore war richtig wütend, genauso wie der Werwolf und Patenhund."

„Ich war es aber nicht."

Voldemort lächelte seinen eigentlich besten Mann kalt an. „Zumindest hat er anscheinend schon Ersatz gefunden, Greengrass hat sich wohl schon an ihn rangeschmissen."

„Sein Pech."

„Ist Potter so schlecht im Bett? Soweit ich dich verstanden habe hattet ihr einige male Matratzensport betrieben."

„Der Sex ist gut. Aber Potter ist schwer zu handhaben, Greengrass wird total überfordert sein." Lucius nahm sich, da anscheinend das schlimmste überstanden war, erstmal ein Glas Brandy aus seiner Minibar, die stilgerecht in einem alten Globus zu finden war.

„Er hat aber schon einiges an Erfahrung."

Lucius musste schnauben, wenn einer Erfahrung hatte, dann er. „Er hat Erfahrung mit leicht zu beeindruckenden, jungen, reinblütigen Hexen und Zauberern. Potter ist das nicht, er hat schon zu viel erlebt und kann sich auf seine starken Kräfte verlassen. Greengrass hält keine zwei Runden mit ihm durch. Potter wird sicher schon bald langweilig und er wird weiterfliegen, zur nächsten Biene."

„Sehr lyrisch. Wahrscheinlich wird sein neuester Freund dann den Platz einnehmen."

„Schwer zu sagen, aber eher nicht. Potter sind seine Freunde das allerwichtigste, er wird ihn nicht verlieren wollen, sollte ein sexuelles Verhältnis in die Brüche gehen. Davon mal abgesehen, irgendwas ist komisch an ihm." Lucius kannte Harrys denkweise schon besser, als ihm lieb war.

„Herausgefunden hast du also noch nichts." Voldemort ließ einen kleinen Vorwurf mitklingen, er musste seine Untergebenen schließlich etwas triezen.

„Nein, Severus und Pomfrey halten dicht. Sie nehmen ihre Schwüre sehr ernst." Lucius wusste wo er den Vorwurf seines Meisters einordnen musste, unter „Nichtig".

„Egal, halt dich Potter gegenüber etwas zurück, am Ende sagt er noch du könntest sein neuer Verehrer sein. Das können wir in dieser gefährlichen Situation nicht gebrauchen."

„Ich weiß, ich werde mich daran halten." Das war das stärkste Versprechen, dass man einem Reinblüter abnehmen konnte, ohne ihn zu bedrohen.

Jetzt konnte sich der dunkle Lord aber nicht mehr zurückhalten, er grinste Lucius schadenfroh an. „Du und Potter also, das muss ich mir merken, gibt es Fotos?"

Harry schlief am Abend mit einem ziemlich mulmigen Gefühl und der Hoffnung es möge besser werden ein. Der Morgen begann zumindest ganz gut, er musste Sirius zwar erst das Versprechen geben auffällige Briefe und Päckchen sofort an ihn weiterzugeben, aber dann hatte er seine Ruhe. Sogar die Nervensäge Cade ließ sich am Vormittag nicht blicken, dafür aber Nick, der wie Ron noch geschlafen hatte als er den Tag begonnen hatte.

„Guten morgen Nick, willst du mir helfen die Fenster vom Gewächshaus zu putzen?" Der zeigte ihm nur einen Vogel.

„Seh ich so aus als könnte ich sowas? Ich wollte nur fragen wie es dir heute geht."

„Besser als gestern um diese Zeit, und sonst..." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, um den Satz zu beenden.

„Du hast ziemlich wenig gegessen, die anderen haben es nicht gemerkt denke ich. Irgendwas hast du, da bin ich mir ganz sicher." Nick sah ihn forschend an.

„Okay ich erzähl es dir. Komm hier rein." Sie machten es sich im Gewächshaus so gemütlich wie möglich und Harry erzählte ihm von seinem Verhältnis mit Lucius.

„Du hast echt so eine Art dich ständig in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Hat er dir das Paket geschickt?"

„Nein kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, sollten sie herausfinden, dass er es war, würde er in ziemliche Erklärungsnot kommen. Ich bin schließlich hier der Minderjährige."

„Stimmt, soll ich ihn darauf ansprechen?"

„Nein lass es, ich lass lieber etwas Gras darüber wachsen. Ich habe im Übrigen noch ein Problem."

„Du bist doch wohl hoffentlich nicht schwanger." Dafür hatte sich Nick einen Schlag von Harry verdient.

„Idiot! Nein, ich habe noch einen Verehrer. Cade Greengrass läuft mir hinterher und lässt sich nicht abwimmeln. Er ist einer der Todesser, ich hoffe er erhält bald einen Auftrag, der ihn schön weit weg bringt."

„Wenn er zu nervig wird oder was total bescheuertes macht solltest du ihn bei seinem Boss verpfeifen. Du könntest aber auch deinen Spaß mit ihm haben, diesen Lucius Malfoy ärgern und gleichzeitig diese ganzen rückwärtsgerichteten Hexen und Zauberer schocken."

„Das wäre in der Tat eine Versuchung. Aber mal ganz ehrlich, so toll ist der Kerl nun auch wieder nicht. Ich zeige ihn dir nachher."

„Du und deine Standards. Lucius hat tatsächlich deinen „Test" bestanden?"

„Ja, irgendwie, oder es war spontane geistige Umnachtung."

„Ein paar mal hintereinander?" Nick hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Dann halt chronische. Ich hab halt gerne welche mit mehr Erfahrung." Harry wusste selber, dass das nur dumme Ausreden waren und wurde etwas rot. Das blieb natürlich nicht unbemerkt.

„Du stehst auf ihn."

„Auf wen?"

„Malfoy, Lucius wie auch immer dieser blonde Kerl heißt. Du stehst auf ihn und kommst nicht an ihn ran, weil er dich ständig beleidigt, sobald du nur in seine Nähe kommst."

„Du hast gerade den Grund aufgezählt, warum ich ganz schnell über ihn hinweg kommen sollte. Er hasst mich und wird mir nie vergeben." Jetzt musste Harry doch laut seufzen und sich über seine komplizierte Lage klar werden.

„Wir könnten ihm zumindest klar machen, was er verloren hat, indem er dich weiter wegschubst. Fang was mit Cade an, hab deinen Spaß und mach ihn eifersüchtig."

„Du spinnst doch, ich mach mich nur lächerlich!"

„Nein nein, mein Plan ist doch super."

„Der Plan ist bescheuert. Lucius kann sich jeden ins Bett holen, den er will. Mich hasst er viel zu sehr, um sich nochmal mit mir einzulassen." Nick sah Harry an und bemerkte, dass ihn die ganze Geschichte sehr mitgenommen hatte.

„Na dann halt nicht." Nick seufzte, Harry machte es ihm nach. „Eigentlich müssten wir jetzt losziehen und ordentlich die Sau rauslassen. Damit könnten wir dich aufbauen und Lucius eifersüchtig machen."

„Da gibt es nicht viel eifersüchtig machen," nuschelte Harry durch seine Zähne.

„Ach komm schon, wir müssen dich irgendwie aufbauen." Jetzt wurde Nick nachdenklich. „ Wir müssen noch deinen Geburtstag nachfeiern. Das wäre doch perfekt."

„Nein, bitte nicht." Aber Nick war schon aufgestanden und ging froher Dinge auf das Haus zu. Mit der Klinke in der Hand winkte er dem vor Schreck erstarrten Harry noch einmal zu, um dessen Untergang zu planen.

Sirius kam schon wenige Minuten später mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht raus, um ihn nach seinen Wünschen zu fragen.

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu Sirius. Ich komme, ich feiere sogar mit, aber das ganze ist nicht meine Idee. Ich könnte gut und gerne darauf verzichten, aber ich lasse Nick seinen Spaß. Ich plane nicht mit, sondern mache hier im Garten weiter."

Sirius zog eine Schnute. „Na gut, aber du brezelst dich so richtig auf und zeigst diesen Todessern wie man Spaß hat."

„Hat dir Nick irgendwas erzählt?"

„Nein, nichts. Nur, dass wir es den Todessern mal so richtig zeigen müssen."

„Gut, ich dachte schon fast der kleine Mistkerl hätte geplappert." Dennoch würde Harry seinem Freund gerne mal den Hals umdrehen.

„Wenn du Probleme hast sagst du mir das aber, ja?"

„Keine Sorge, dass ist aber was persönliches." Harry winkte ab.

„Na gut, wenn er nichts mit dem Paket zu tun hat, ist alles in Ordnung." Das Rätsel um das Paket war momentan zweifellos Sirius größte Sorge.

„Keine Sorge, hat er nicht. Es ist auch eher ein Problem auf meiner Seite."

„Oh, Liebeskummer?" Manchmal konnte Harry einfach nur den Instinkt seines Paten, wenn es um Liebesdinge ging, verfluchen. „Hey, jetzt guck mich nicht so böse an. Du gehst halt momentan allen aus dem Weg und bist etwas schnippisch, so war dein Vater auch ständig drauf, wenn ihm deine Mutter eine Abfuhr verpasst hatte. Wenn du momentan nicht darüber reden willst ist das okay, ich werde dich nicht wie Molly dazu zwingen. Aber du kannst zu mir kommen, wenn du einen Rat willst."

„Danke Sirius, ich mag es halt nicht zu so was gezwungen zu werden. Ich mache es lieber in meinem Tempo, alleine."

„Ach ja die gute Molly." Sirius musste ja auch unter ihr leiden. „Ich denke einer der Gründe, warum die Weasleys und die Malfoys nicht gut miteinander auskommen, liegt in deren Erziehung." Manchmal zeigte sich bei Sirius eine beinahe beängstigende Klarsicht.

„Totale verwöhnte Freiheit, gegen strenge Regeln, wenn man mal die Zwillinge auslässt." Harry wusste schon, worauf Sirius hinaus wollte und er kannte beide Familien gut genug um sich seine eigenen Gedanken zu machen.

„Genau, die Weasleys glauben an die genaue Einhaltung der Regeln, während Draco verhätschelt wird und Fehler machen darf."

„Na ja, er wird von seinem Vater aber schon regelmäßig zur Räson gerufen," wandte Harry ein, es war durchaus schon vorgekommen, dass Lucius seinen Sohn zurückgepfiffen hatte.

„Aber bei weitem nicht so oft, wie andere Eltern es gemacht hätten. Meine Mutter wäre durchgedreht, wenn ich mich so verwöhnt aufgeführt hätte." Wie das aussah konnte jeder Besucher live im Flur erleben, wenn sie aufgeweckt wurde.

„Du warst ja auch nie so verwöhnt." Sirius konnte da nur nicken.

„Was uns beide und wohl auch Nick von den anderen unterscheidet ist, dass wir nie ein Vorbild hatten. Ich wollte nicht so wie die anderen Blacks sein, du kamst nie mit deinem Onkel klar und bei Nick kann ich nur raten, er hatte wahrscheinlich auch nie richtige Eltern gehabt. Wir waren alle schon sehr früh unabhängig, das sollst du auch bitte nicht an Molly abgeben. Draco sieht zu seinem Vater auf und Ron hat seine Familie in der er geliebt und ermuntert wird sein Bestes zu geben. Wir gehen halt unseren eigenen Weg, die die damit nicht klar kommen, können uns mal." Harry lächelte seinen Paten an und musste an jemanden denken, der auch keine Eltern und kein Vorbild hatte und bei dem das schrecklich geendet hatte.

„Aber wir haben ja uns beide und auch Remus, wir schaffen das." Harry war zwar nicht ganz so enthusiastisch wie Sirius aber auch er wollte es schaffen, er musste es schaffen. Wie Tom wollte er nicht werden. Zwar stand momentan noch sehr viel zwischen ihnen beiden, aber er erinnerte sich an das was der Hut ihm gesagt hätte. „Du könntest groß werden in Slytherin." Tom hatte mit Sicherheit das gleiche von ihm gehört.

Mit einer kräftigen Umarmung und den Worten:„ Denk nicht so viel, das gibt Falten," verschwand sein Kind gebliebender Pate im Haus.

Da hatte Sirius ihm mal wieder viel zum nachdenken mitgegeben, wenigstens konnte er seine Hände beschäftigt halten und das Treibhaus putzen. Was wohl die Todesser von all dem dachten?

Die fanden das Treiben im Haus äußerst verdächtig. Überall wurde noch mehr geputzt und gewischt als sowieso schon, Seidenschnabel wurde mit Seidenbändern dekoriert, genau wie das ganze Haus. Dobby der merkwürdige Hauself hatte sich in der Küche verschanzt und Molly Weasley stand wutschnaubend davor, bevor sie in ihr eigenes Haus flohte und mit vollen Platten zurückkehrte. Dieser kranke junge Zauberer war anscheinend aus dem Bett gekrochen und spontan geheilt. Was er hatte hatten sie auch nicht herausfinden können, aber was jetzt vorging wollten sie schon wissen.

„Was macht ihr hier eigentlich?" mit Black kamen sie am Besten klar, und so war er ihr Ansprechpartner geworden.

„Wir bereiten Harrys Geburtstagsfeier vor."

„Er hatte doch schon längst." Die ganze Zauberwelt wusste wann Harry Potter Geburtstag hatte.

„Wir feiern nach." Dem konnten die Todesser nichts entgegensetzen und sich darüber beschweren ging auch nicht, nur ihrem Lord sollten sie Bescheid geben. Der war aber mal wieder nicht auffindbar und so wurde Lucius die gute Nachricht überbracht.

„Was ist?!" Da war jemand mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden. Lucius sah aber sonst so aus wie immer, sehr gut. So gut wie man halt aussehen konnte wenn der Kopf im Kamin hing.

„Es tut uns sehr Leid, wir wollten uns nur kurz melden und sagen, dass man hier heute Abend Harry Potters Geburtstag nachfeiert."

„Und wegen so etwas stört ihr mich?! Will der Bengel ein Geschenk?" Die Todesser waren sehr froh die Nachricht über das Flohnetzwerk weitergegeben zu haben und Lucius nicht gerade gegenüberzustehen.

„Nein nichts dergleichen, wir wollten es nur sagen, mehr nicht." Der arme Todesser der seinen Kopf im Kamin hatte schwor sich das den anderen irgendwann heimzuzahlen.

„Ihr kennt euren Auftrag." Und dann hatte Lucius die Verbindung auch schon unterbrochen, ohne sich zu verabschieden, wenn das seine Mutter wüsste.

Lucius war angepisst, ständig wurde er wegen solcher Nichtigkeiten gestört, konnten die nicht selber denken. Er wollte dem Bengel schließlich kein Geschenk geben, das wäre ja praktisch eine Entschuldigung an ihn und die kleine Mistkrabbe, deren Schuld es ja war, hatte sich noch nicht bei ihm entschuldigt.

Mit einem lauten Rumsen meldete sich der zweite Grund, warum er so schlechte Laune hatte, sein verzogener kleiner Bengel. Kaum älter als Potter, aber mit dem Benehmen eines Kleinkinds.

„Draco! Was hast du jetzt schon wieder kaputt gemacht."

„Nichts!" Sein Sohn tauchte leicht zerzaust auf. „Ich dekoriere mein Zimmer um, ich hab ein paar der alten Möbel aus dem Keller geholt." Die Hauselfen hatten den schmutzigen und anstrengenden Part übernommen, er hatte die Befehle gegeben. Die kleinen Kreaturen waren so eingeschüchtert gewesen, dass sie den Schrank bei dem Befehl: „Lasst ihn runter.", einfach fallen ließen.

„Wer hat sich denn gerade gemeldet?"

„Die Todesser beim Huhnorden. Potter bekommt heute eine Feier geschmissen." Lucius schnaubte verächtlich

„Oh tatsächlich, sind wir eingeladen?" Draco hörte sich für den Geschmack seines Vaters etwas zu hoffnungsfroh an.

„Nein." Sein Sohn hat sich von seinem wütenden Bellen noch nie einschüchtern lassen, und so ignorierte er ihn auch heute und würde bei der Feier uneingeladen auftauchen. „Mach was du willst Draco. Mich kriegst du aber nicht dahin. Erwarte auch kein Mitleid wenn du morgen einen Kater hast." Der junge Zauberer schnaubte aber nur, er war nicht einfach so bester in Zaubertränke. Für solche Partyfälle hatte er immer etwas gegen den Kater vorrätig da. Eine Frage die ihn aber beschäftigte war, wieso er seinen Vater überhaupt zum Besuch überreden sollte. Er war nie bei den Feiern seiner Freunde gewesen, wieso sollte er ihn dann zu Potters Feier begleiten?

Dank Nicks Planung, Dobbys gutem Essen und der Dekoration, die etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig bunt war, war die Party schon um sechs Uhr in vollem Gange. Harry war um halb fünf ins Haus und unter die Dusche gejagt worden, er sollte sich hübsch machen, sein Outfit für den Abend lag bereits auf dem Bett. Nachdem Nick sein okay zum Aussehen gegeben hatte durfte er dann das Zimmer wieder verlassen. Im Wohnzimmer bekam er erneut Glückwünsche sogar von Todessern, die die Geier der Party spielten und nach einem Buffet Rundgang wieder verschwanden. Seine Geschenke hatte er ja auch schon alle bekommen, so war das Auspacken ausgefallen.

Die Feier hatte vor allem wegen Nicky und Tonks so früh angefangen. Die beiden würden mit Remus bald nach Hause flohen und dann erst würde der wilde Teil der Party beginnen und Harry würde das Sweatshirt ausziehen, das bislang noch sein etwas freizügiges Oberteil verdeckte. Sirius hatte er aber schon abwehren müssen, der war neugierig gewesen und hatte in seinen Kragen hineingelinst.

„Sirius, was machst du da?" Harry war entrüstet.

„Ich wollte nur mal sehen, ob ich dich so unter Leute lassen darf, oder ob ich Anstandswauwau spielen sollte."

„Und, wie findest du sein Outfit?" Nick strahlte Besitzerstolz aus.

„Klasse. Die werden gleich nicht wissen wo sie hinsehen sollen. Die Hose allein ist ja schon heiß." Harry konnte das nur bestätigen, unter diesem Hautengen Stück aus Leder konnte man einfach nur schwitzen.

„Ich hoffe nur wir werden Molly auch bald los. Sonst können wir den Alkohol vergessen."

„Sirius du bist hier der einzige, der Alkohol trinken darf, obwohl Nick darf auch schon. Aber egal, du darfst es. Wieso sollte es dir Molly verbieten?" Manchmal verstand Harry seinen Paten nicht.

„Sie macht mir Angst."

Das Problem Molly Weasley löste sich erstaunlich schnell auf. Sie wollte anscheinend auch einen ruhigen Abend verbringen, und da ihre beiden jüngsten auf der Feier waren, schien sich dieser Wunsch zu erfüllen. Sie ging mit den anderen dreien um acht, vorher füllte sie aber noch mal eine Platte mit kleine Schnittchen und ermahnte Sirius aufzupassen. In Rekordzeit wurde, als klar war, sie sei jetzt verschwunden, der Alkohol aus den Verstecken geholt. Die Todesser bemerkten das und kehrten zum Ort der Festivitäten zurück. Sie hatten schon befürchtet, das hier würde ein Kinder Geburtstag werden.

„Ich glaub ich bin im Himmel."

„Sirius, du solltest als Erwachsener mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen." Hermine musste aber trotzdem lächeln.

„Oh ja, ich werde vorangehen. Mir gehören diese beiden Bacardischätzchen hier." Hermine hatte sich aber eine der Flaschen auch schon zum Eigenverzehr auserkoren und so begann ein Kampf um die Vorherrschaft.

Als der Kamin aufleuchtete gingen alle mal mit dem Alkohol in Deckung, Hermine konnte sich geistesgegenwärtig eine Flasche von Sirius schnappen, aber es war falscher Alarm.

„Hi, ich habe gehört ihr habt hier heute Abend eine Feier. Kann ich mitmachen."

„Klar, hast du Wegzoll dabei?" Nick wusste als einziger nicht, wen er da vor sich hatte. Die Anderen schienen seit dem erscheinen des neuen Partygastes erstarrt zu sein.

„In Scheinen, oder flüssig?"

„Ich habe heute meinen guten Tag, flüssig reicht auch." Nick nahm mit leuchtenden Augen die Flasche entgegen und stellte sie zu den anderen. „Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

„Draco Malfoy."

Ich hoffe es hat gefallen

mogeta


	11. den Topf suchen

Hallo meine Schneckchen,

Beta war Chu-chan.

Kapitel 11

Molly Weasley wunderte sich wo Hermine war, um diese Uhrzeit war die junge Hexe meist schon wach und in der Küche gewesen, um ihr beim Frühstück zu helfen. Sie war gerade erst aus dem Kamin in der Küche gestiegen und sich den Ruß von der Kleidung geklopft. Jetzt war sie dabei Wasser aufzusetzen für Tee und Kaffee. Die Erwachsenen mochten lieber letzteres, nach der Aussage ihres Sohnes schmeckte es aber wie etwas was die Katze anschleppte. Normalerweise machte sie auch noch Kakao für Ginny, aber da sie bei einer Freundin war, konnte sich Molly heute die Arbeit sparen.

Jetzt musste sie aber erst mal alle wecken. Ihr erster Weg führte in das Wohnzimmer, sie blieb jedoch wie angewurzelt in der Tür stehen.

„Sirius Orion Black!!! Du solltest doch allen ein Vorbild sein, stattdessen schläfst du auf dem Boden, zwischen leeren Flaschen!!!" Dabei zog sie ihm seine Decke weg und haute damit, im Takt ihrer letzten Worte, auf den wehrlosen Mann. Wie viel Sirius von der frühmorgendlichen Gardinenpredigt mitbekam war zweifelhaft, aber er war wach geworden und stand schwankend auf.

„Molly?! Was machst du denn hier?" Sirius konnte für ihn sehr überraschend nach dem gestrigen Gezeche einigermaßen gerade stehen, Kopfschmerzen hatte er auch keine, doppelt sah er auch nicht, er war nur müde.

„Ich bin wie immer gekommen.", war Mollys schnippische Antwort und direkt danach kam: „Was ist hier überhaupt los?" Dabei zeigte sie auf die Todesser, die ebenfalls mit Decken zugedeckt auf dem Boden zerstreut und teilweise aufeinander, herum lagen.

„Die Feier, Molly. Ich glaube sie ging bis vier, wie viel Uhr ist es?"

„Sieben."

Sirius stöhnte und war dabei sich aufs unbesetzte Sofa zu legen. „Lass mich einfach nur schlafen."

„Nichts da, wer feiern kann, der kann auch arbeiten. Auf deinen Kater nehme ich auch keine Rücksicht." Sie ging burschikos zum Todesser der ihr am nächsten lag und rüttelte ihn unsanft wach.

„Ich habe keinen Kater." Sirius Methoden jemanden aufzuwecken stammten noch aus seiner Schulzeit und dienten damals dazu James und Peter aufzuwecken. Ein Strahl eiskalten Wassers wirkte bei jedem wahre Wunder, auch bei Crucio erprobten Todessern. Abgesehen davon, konnte er so etwas Wut abbauen.

„Was soll das, ich bin gerade erst eingeschlafen."

„Raus aus den Federn jetzt wird aufgeräumt." Molly übernahm wieder das Regiment.

„Wäre ich nur wie Malfoy gestern gegangen."

„Sind wir aber nicht, nach dem Frühstück können wir ja duschen und uns nochmal hinlegen." Markus Flint versuchte einen aufgebrachten Adrian Pucey zu beruhigen.

„Wenn es sein muss, dann sollten wir aber auch das ganze junge Gemüse aufwecken, dass es ins Bett geschafft hat." Markus war gleich begeistert bei der Sache und stürmte die Treppe hoch.

Molly überreichte Sirius schon mal den ersten Besen. „Keine Magie."

Markus Flint hatte genügend Anstand um an Hermines Zimmertür anzuklopfen, bevor er vorsichtig einen Kopf hineinsteckte.

„Der Drache ist da, wir sollen alle aufräumen."

„Wie? Uhr?" Sogar Hermine schaffte es nicht immer ganze Sätze zu formen.

„Sieben."

„Ooh, ich komme sofort, ich zieh mir nur gerade was drüber." Markus glaubte ihr sogar, dass sie nicht sofort wieder einschlafen würde.

Bei den Jungen ging er schon brutaler an die Sache heran. Rons Bettdecke wurde von dem tiefschlafenden und schnarchenden weggezogen, während laut „Guten Morgen" gebrüllt wurde.

„Was? Ich steh schon auf Mama." Ron fiel, nachdem er sich für diese Worte aufgerichtet hatte, wieder hinten über. Markus machte es Sirius nach und schoss Eiswasser auf den jungen Mann. Ron ging, nun endgültig wach, fluchend ins Bad um sich etwas trocken zu rubbeln. Das gab Markus die Möglichkeit sich vorsichtig ans andere Hoch-Bett zu pirschen und unter die bewölbte Bettdecke der unteren Kabine zu sehen. Dort fand er zu seiner Freude zwei verwuschelte Köpfe, einer braun und einer schwarz. Wobei der schwarze Haarschopf ständig in diesem Zustand war, in manchen Situationen manchmal aber sogar noch mehr. Erst mal genoss er Harrys Anblick. Sie hatten sich gestern nur kurz unterhalten können und vorher lange nicht mehr gesehen. Ein Jahr war es her gewesen. Da hatte er die Siebte im zweiten Anlauf doch noch geschafft und es mit Harry im Vertrauensschülerbad mit Champagner gefeiert. Sie waren trotz allem, Voldemort und so weiter, als Freunde auseinander gegangen. Ihr Verhältnis war recht klar gewesen und für beide die einzige Möglichkeit sich in diesem Schuljahr fallen zu lassen. Sie hatten sich durch Zufall im Vertrauensschülerbad getroffen, mit Freude war er Harrys Erster gewesen. Was für Harry aber am wichtigsten in ihrer Beziehung gewesen war, war die absolute Geheimhaltung. Keiner hatte es gewusst. Außer vielleicht Dumbledore, der schien aber alles zu wissen, was in seiner Schule vor sich ging und zählte deswegen nicht.

Markus sah sich die beiden im Bett genauer an und zog die Decke weiter weg. Nick und Harry lagen eng umschlungen da, aber waren noch angezogen, wenn man das was die beiden da anhatten als Kleidung bezeichnen konnte. Er hatte gestern seine Mühe gehabt Harry nicht anzuspringen, denn als der endlich sein Sweatshirt losgeworden war kam etwas hautenges, rotes und mit Löchern an strategisch sehr gut gewählten Stellen zum Vorschein. Alles wichtige war bedeckt, aber nur knapp, sodass Harry sich nur bewegen musste, um einen sehr guten und erregenden Ausblick zu ermöglichen. Er hatte den Ausblick definitiv sehr genossen, ein paar der Todesser auch.

Dann hatte man aber immer noch nicht diese Hautenge Lederjeans beachtet. Wäre diese einen Zentimeter tiefer am Bund angesetzt, dann müsste man ihn wegen Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses Festnehmen.

Harrys braunhaariger Freund war weniger aufreizend angezogen, aber dafür machte er es mit seinem Verhalten wett. Er hatte mit jedem geschäkert, sodass es ein Wunder war, dass der Zauberer allein im Bett gelandet war, dass er mit Harry drinlag zählte für ihn nicht. Die beiden waren eher wie Brüder, es gab keine sexuelle Anziehungskraft zwischen den beiden. Obwohl sie zusammen sehr aufreizend tanzen konnten. Vor allem auf Tischen.

Leider musste er sie jetzt aufwecken, er wollte aber etwas sanfter vorgehen und schüttelte beide abwechselnd leicht an der Schulter. Überraschenderweise wurden sie sehr schnell wach und sahen ihn mit ausdruckstarken, wenn auch müden Augen an.

„Der Drache ist da, und ich meine nicht Draco. Wir müssen aufräumen. Bevor ihr fragt, es ist sieben."

„Mmmh." Harry streckte sich erst mal genüsslich und hielt Markus erwartungsvoll seine Arme entgegen. Der nahm sie an und half Harry auf die Beine. Harry streckte sich noch ein paar mal in alle Himmelsrichtungen, was sehr schön anzusehen war und wühlte in seinem Koffer nach Kleidung.

„Hilfst du mir auch?"

„Klar, raus mit dir." Markus erwiderte Nicks verschlafenes Lächeln und zog das Leichtgewicht problemlos auf die Füße.

„Konntet ihr gut schlafen?"

„Ja, es war zwar etwas eng, aber kuschelig."

„Das ist schön für euch, den Fußboden fand ich persönlich etwas hart." Markus zog ein Gesicht.

„Hihi, wir haben es noch nach oben geschafft." Harry sprach das Offensichtliche aus und amüsierte sich auf Markus kosten, dessen Wirbelsäule bei jeder Bewegung zu ächzen schien.

„Seid ihr auch Katerfrei?"

„Ja, Dracos Trank scheint gut zu wirken." Nick war happy, es war für ihn die erste durchzechte Nacht, ohne Probleme am nächsten Tag und so ging er ins Bad und überraschte Ron, der kurz aufquiekte. Markus musste über den Griffindor grinsen, Harry war Rons manchmal etwas prüdes Verhalten schon sehr vertraut und er rollte nur noch die Augen.

„Ich habe gar nicht erwartet, dass er auch uns die Tränke geben würde, nicht nur euch Slytherins." Harry nahm ihr Gesprächsthema übergangslos wieder auf.

„Das ist bei uns immer so, jeder der mitfeiert bekommt einen angeboten. Wenn es allen am nächsten Tag gut geht ist es weniger auffällig, dass in der Nacht einiges los war. Snape ist zwar auch zu uns manchmal recht gemein, aber nur wenn wir ihm Anstoß dazu geben. Es gibt in jedem Jahrgang einen, der für das ganze Haus Tränke braut. Vermutlich war es sogar Snape in seinem damals gewesen."

„Da hast du wahrscheinlich recht, geh schon mal vor, wir trudeln gleich ein, Ron schleppen wir auch irgendwie mit." Harry ging zwinkernd ins Bad für seine Katzenwäsche. Ron quiekte wieder auf.

Harry hatte etwas Angst runter zu gehen. Einiges was er gestern gesagt und getan hatte war ihm schon etwas peinlich. Als die Getränke ihre Wirkung entfaltetet hatten, war es nämlich so richtig los gegangen, nicht zuletzt dank der Hilfe von Sirius und den Todessern. Vor allem bei letzteren hatte der Alkohol das ein oder andere Partytier geweckt. Da sie ja alle noch recht jung waren schienen sie auch einigen albernen Partyspielen nicht abgeneigt. Der einzige der deswegen etwas rumgemosert hatte war Malfoy gewesen, aber dem wurde mit Hilfe von Nick einfach noch mehr Alkohol zugeführt. Dafür, dass er von Hermine problemlos K.O. geschlagen werden konnte, zeigte er dann aber eine hohe Alkoholschwelle.

Nach einer Runde Flaschendrehen waren sich alle etwas näher gerückt, Draco hatte zugeben müssen, dass Hermine doch ganz gut küssen konnte. Harry hatte seinem Patenonkel einen Schmatzer auf die Wange gegeben, nachdem Nick und er ausgiebig einen tiefen Kuss ausgetauscht hatten. Da Hermine das einzige Mädchen gewesen war, war der größte Teil zu Rons entsetzen zwischen Männern ausgetauscht worden. Zu seinem Großen Horror hatte er Flint einen Kuss geben müssen, nachdem ein Todesser ihm nach einigem Gezeter und Gerenne, einen verpasst hatte.

Als nächstes wurde Twister ausgepackt. Hermine hatte kurz die Regeln erläutert und Harry den Drehwürfel gegeben, nachdem kurz diejenigen ausgelost wurden, die gegeneinander antraten. Zuerst waren ein Todesser, Nick, Hermine und Sirius dran. Hermine gewann nach einem zweier Duell zwischen ihr und Nick. Sirius war sehr unbeweglich, und der Todesser schaffte es sich alleine aus dem Spiel zu werfen.

Dann kamen Ron, Draco, Markus und Adrian Pucey an der Reihe. Diese Runde dauerte schon länger da keiner anfangs im Vorteil schien. Die beiden Riesen Markus und Adrian hatten dann aber immer mehr Probleme und plumpsten kurz hintereinander auf den Boden. Weder Ron noch Draco wollten aufgeben, und so zogen die beiden dieses Duell sehr lange hin. Draco war aber etwas flinker und schaffte es seine Arme so zu drehen dass er doch das blaue Feld erreichen konnte.

In der letzten Vierergruppe: Harry, Cade und zwei Todesser, die schon einiges intus hatten. Die beiden waren auch die ersten, die aufgeben mussten. Cade hatte in der Mitte angefangen und sich sehr weit ausgebreitet. Harrys einziger Nachteil in diesem Spiel war wohl seine Größe, und das wollte der ehemalige Slytherin wohl ausnutzen. Harry schaffte es sich aber auf dem für ihn verbliebenen Viertel vollständig zu verdrehen, sodass sein Kopf zwischen seinen Beinen war, eine Hand vor ihm und eine hinter ihm auf dem Boden lag.

Die um ihn stehenden Zauberer besahen sich Harry aus verschiedenen Positionen und waren einstimmig der Meinung, dass sie so etwas noch nie gesehen hatten.

„Hilfst du mit Magie nach?"

Harry schaffte nur ein sehr gepresstes „Nein..." herauszubringen.

„Wenn jemand so übermäßige Beweglichkeit zeigt wie Harry wird das als Schlangenmensch bezeichnet. Man braucht die richtige körperliche Anlage und sehr viel Training um diesen Grad zu erreichen. Ich glaube Harry hat erst vor wenigen Wochen richtig angefangen zu trainieren, er wird also noch viel beweglicher, wenn er weiterhin übt." Hermine sah es als ihre Aufgabe auch angetrunken Wissen unter die Bevölkerung zu bringen.

„Ist mit Sicherheit sehr praktisch."

„Vor allem beim vögeln."

„Nick, halt deine Klappe." Harry wurde sehr rot, er war es aber schon seit einiger Zeit, da es doch sehr anstrengend war länger in einer Position zu verharren.

„Was?! Stimmt doch, wenn der Partner beweglich ist tun sich ganz neue Positionen auf." Nick wusste wovon er sprach.

„Hol deine Gedanken wieder aus dem Gully."

„Nick hat schon recht..."

„Sirius!" Harry sah seine Paten entsetzt an, was zur Folge hatte, dass er stark ins Schwanken geriet.

In der Zwischenzeit wurde Cade eine für ihn unmögliche Aufgabe gestellt, er bekam das rechte Bein einfach nicht auf rot, wo bereits beide Hände zu finden waren. Er hatte also verloren und Harry war der Sieger.

„Du kannst mir doch nicht erzählen,dass du dich nie in ein paar interessante Positionen gedreht hast, während dich hm hm gefickt hat."

„Wer ist hm hm?"

„Das geht dich nichts an Sirius." Harry zickte seinen Paten an.

„Es geht mich sehr wohl was an, wer mit meinem Patensohn schläft."

„Vielleicht ein bisschen, aber ich werde dir nicht vor allen erzählen, mit wem ich schlafe oder nicht." Harrys Blutdruck stieg langsam, sein Pate war manchmal so unsensibel und wusste nie wann man besser mal die Klappe halten sollte.

„Hier, Sirius." Hermine wedelte mit der nächsten Flasche Bier-irgendwas-Mix, und zwinkerte Harry zu.

„Sarah hat gepetzt?!" Harry war entsetzt, so etwas hätte er nicht von ihr erwartet.

„Sie war halt besorgt um dich wegen ihm."

„Was? Hat der Mistkerl dir etwas angetan? Ich werde ihn umbringen!"

„Sirius beruhige dich. Es ist nichts ernstes passiert." Harry schob dabei seinen Paten auf eines der Sofas.

Hermine und Nick schnaubten Synchron.

„Ihr beiden haltet die Klappe, klar?"

„Jaja, Schatz."

Harry bemerkte erst jetzt, dass ihre Unterhaltung von den Todessern und auch von Ron und Draco mit Interesse verfolgt wurde. Cade grinste für Harrys Geschmack zu wissend.

„Ich hätte vom glorreichen Helden der Zauberwelt nicht erwarte, dass er so illustre Bettbekanntschaften hat." Draco war sich um einen bissigen Kommentar nie zu schade. Auch wenn dieser nicht allzu verletzend ausfiel.

„Das geht dich gar nichts an Malfoy."

Hermine war kurz davor „Doch." zu sagen. Sie hielt sich aber nochmal zurück, dieses Wort wäre doch zu auffällig gewesen.

Nick war unterdessen schon zu der magischen Musikanlage gegangen und hatte etwas aufgelegt, drehte auf volle Lautstärke und startete den Plattenspieler. Jede tiefschürfende Unterhaltung war so wirkungsvoll unmöglich gemacht worden.

Die nächsten Stunden war Harry dann mit Trinken und Tanzen vollauf beschäftigt gewesen. Mal mit Hermine mal mit Nick, dann mit Draco, dann mit Nick, mit Sirius, dann mit Nick, mit verschiedenen Todessern, dann wieder mit Nick, dann schubste er Ron in Hermines Richtung und tanzte wieder mit Nick, Cade schummelte sich dazwischen, dann...

...ja dann, wollte Nick höher hinaus und sie zeigten den Todessern was man in Muggeldiskos, und anderen Etablissements, unter Table-Dance versteht. Sirius, der wenig vorher noch Harrys Tugend verteidigt hatte, oder besser es zumindest versuchte, war jetzt voll mit dabei und feuerte seinen Patensohn an. Zu Harrys und Nicks Rettung muss man sagen, dass sie zumindest nicht gestrippt hatten. Nick hatte aber ein paar Obszönitäten ausgestoßen, durch die Harry rot wurde und ebenso dazu verleitet wurde einiges zum Besten zu geben. Schließlich konnten sie aber nicht mehr und waren kurz davor vom Tisch zu fallen, als Hermine sie runter orderte. Man machte es sich auf dem Boden und den Sofas gemütlich. Sie unterhielten sich sehr gelöst, Nick plapperte vor sich hin, machte den Todessern sehr zweideutige Komplimente und flirtete mit ihnen. Ron und Hermine saßen etwas abseits, und Harry hoffte, dass sie sich endlich etwas näher kommen würden, aber Ron schien der berühmte Gryffindor-Mut zu fehlen.

Schließlich waren die Todesser, die sich gegenseitig komplett abgefüllt hatten, an Ort und Stelle ins Koma gefallen. Draco hatte sich dann auch bald aufgemacht und war im Kamin verschwunden. So sahen sich die vier jüngsten im Haus der Aufgabe gegenüber die Erwachsenen in die Betten zu bekommen.

Harry hob versuchsweise ein Bein von Sirius an, das ging, dann das zweite, ging nicht. Die Schwerkraft hatte etwas gegen ihn.

„Lass die einfach liegen Harry." Nick war schon fast an der Treppe angekommen und begrüßte das Geländer.

„Wir sollten ihnen zumindest Decken geben, komm Ron."

Harry sah fasziniert zu wie Ron Hermine half die Decken auf den Männern zu verteilen. Auf die Idee zu helfen kam er nicht, sein Gehirn schien nicht mehr korrekt zu arbeiten. Ihm fiel aber auf, dass Ron Hermine wohl so gerne mochte, weil er jemanden brauchte, der ihn herumkommandierte. Harry fand das sehr lustig und musste anfangen zu kichern, er kicherte auch noch, als er Nick vom Treppengeländer loseiste. Nick fand es sehr nett, auch wenn es ihm leider noch nicht antwortete. Und sogar noch mehr, als Hermine Ron anwies ins Bett zu gehen und zu schlafen. Er hörte erst auf, als sein Kopf die Kissen berührte und er prompt einschlief.

Nick fand die kleine Treppe zu seinem Bett, nicht so interessant wie das Treppengeländer und so würdigte er es nicht eines Blickes und legte sich einfach mit zu Harry, als er den Bewohner des Bettes bemerkte, kletterte er über ihn und schlief ein, nachdem er sich einen Teil der Decke erobert hatte.

Nick würde sich nicht so recht an die Ereignisse der Nacht erinnern können, dafür würde ihm aber der nächste morgen in Erinnerung bleiben. Mit Molly Weasley hatte er ja nur wenig Kontakt gehabt. Er war fast den ganzen Tag im Zimmer gewesen und hatte sich erholt. Harry hatte ihm das Essen gebracht und auch das Tablett wieder nach unten getragen.

Alle halfen beim Saubermachen mit, es ging als alle endlich da waren sehr schnell. Das Frühstück dauerte auch nicht sehr lange, die meisten waren viel zu müde um etwas zu essen. Hermine machte sich genau wie Ron und Sirius wieder auf ins Bett. Harry wollte in den Garten und sich ansehen, ob er heute den Rest der Büsche samt Wurzeln entfernen konnte. Er nahm es sich für den Nachmittag vor. Wenn er geschlafen hatte und so ging er wieder ins Haus zurück. Zu seiner Überraschung fand er dort Dumbledore, Snape und Sirius vor.

„Du wolltest doch ins Bett?"

„Ja, aber dein anonymer Verehrer hat sich wieder gemeldet."

„Oh, was ist es denn diesmal." Bei dieser Art von Post wusste man nie, was einen erwartete.

„Das willst du gar nicht wissen."

„Eklig?"

„Ja, sehr."

„Dann verzichte ich dankend."

„Wir haben aber leider nun ein Problem Harry. Allein dass man dir einmal etwas schicken konnte war schon beunruhigend, aber dass nun schon das nächste Paket kommt ist sehr bedenklich."

„Was der Schulleiter dir damit sagen will ist, dass entweder du aufgespürt werden kannst, oder das Haus. Letzteres wäre eine Katastrophe." Snape hatte manchmal genug von Dumbledores kryptischen Gefasel. Der alte Mann war schlimmer als das Orakel von Delphi.

„Das erste nicht, Schniefelus?"

„Das erste ist auch schlimm Sirius, weswegen wir die besprochenen Maßnahmen ergreifen müssen." Harry war sofort klar, dass er sie nicht mögen würde.

„Die da wären?" Nun bemerkte Harry auch dieses verräterische Funkeln in den Augen von Dumbledore. Jedem der Dumbledore auch nur etwas kannte war sofort klar, dass sein Verstand etwas ausgebrütet hatte, das zum Erfolg führen würde. Die Frage war nur, würde dem Betroffenen das Ergebnis auch gefallen?

„Wir warten gerade noch auf Tom, ich musste ihm natürlich auch Bescheid geben."

„Klar." Harry war begeistert, das auch noch dieser Zauberer in seinem Leben herumpfuschte wie es ihm passte.

Alle setzten sich erstmal hin, tranken Kaffee und schwiegen sich an. Außer Dumbledore, der verwickelte Harry in ein Gespräch über Muggelschulen. Harry gab bereitwillig Auskunft und Dumbledore machte einige male Oh und Ah. Snape beobachtete sie, wie Sirius, mit Sorge, aber nur weil es ihm vor neuen Ideen für die Schule grauste. Harry war seiner Meinung nach momentan sicher genug.

„Hallo, Severus, Black, Albus..." Harry bekam nur ein Nicken vom dunklen Lord, mehr Aufmerksamkeit wollte er auch nicht von ihm.

„Guten Tag." Lucius Begrüßung war noch kürzer.

„Klappt alles wie besprochen Tom?"

„Ja, geh schon mal packen, Harry."

„Was machst du denn hier, hast du mich vermisst Potter?"

„Halt einfach deine Klappe Malfoy."

tbc

mogeta


	12. Sand

Hallo,

Irgendwie habe ich vergessen, hier auch die geschichte hochzuladen, Sorry.

Beta war Chu-chan.

„_Was machst du denn hier, hast du mich vermisst Potter?"_

„_Halt einfach deine Klappe Malfoy."_

Wenn Harry gerade etwas nicht ertragen konnte, dann war es der amüsierte Gesichtsausdruck Dracos.

„Ich wurde von deinem Vater gepackt, in den Kamin gestoßen und gegen meinen Willen hierher geschleppt. Und ich habe dich nicht vermisst, ich hätte gut und gerne auf deine Visage für den Rest der Ferien verzichten können." Harry war immer lauter geworden, bis er den letzten Teil förmlich schrie während er seine Tasche auf den Boden schleuderte und sich wie ein aufmüpfiger Fünfjähriger auf den Boden fallen ließ.

„Sehr erwachsen."

„Draco, hör auf und du Potter, stehst von meinem Boden auf. Ich zeige dir dein Zimmer, komm." Lucius sah Harry noch nicht mal an, sondern schritt einfach an ihm vorbei. Harry rappelte sich auf und schlurfte beladen mit seinem Koffer hinterher.

Draco blieb grinsend im Flur stehen und machte sich auf zu frühstücken. Diese Ferien schienen doch ganz interessant zu werden.

„Die Gästezimmer haben eigentlich alles was man braucht. Dort ist dein Bad. Du kannst jederzeit in die Bibliothek, Draco wird dir sicher gerne nachher noch alles zeigen." Harry lugte kurz in alle Ecken. Das Zimmer war groß und hell, ein dunkler schwerer Schreibtisch stand in einer Ecke, mit einem kleinen Buchregal. Eine kleine Sitzecke, gab es auch, und natürlich ein großes Bett, es war zwar nicht so groß wie das von Lucius, aber für ihn allein reichte es.

„Es ist wirklich schön und größer als mein eigenes."

„Ruf nach Tibby, wenn du fertig bist. Der Hauself wird dich zu Draco bringen. Ich muss gleich wieder weg." Im nächsten Moment war er schon verschwunden. Harry seufzte.

Draco fand er in dessen Zimmer, der Slytherin war gerade dabei in seinem Kleiderschrank rumzuwühlen. Vermutlich war er auf der Suche nach einem Hemd, das fehlte ihm nämlich gerade.

„Danke Tibby." Der Hauself verbeugte sich vor Harry und verschwand mit einem Krachen. Draco hatte aus den Augenwinkeln zugesehen und wunderte sich, bei ihm hatte sich noch nie ein Hauself verbeugt. Er hatte sich aber auch noch nie bei einem bedankt, erst recht nicht weil ihm der Weg gezeigt wurde, er hatte diese Art von Hilfe schon lange nicht mehr gebraucht. Wer aber das erste Mal in einem so großen Haus war, der brauchte wohl Hilfe.

„Ich bin gleich fertig, dann können wir los. Ich zeige dir erstmal das wichtigste."

„Ich werde mich eh ständig verlaufen." Harry sah Draco hinterher, der in seinem Bad verschwand. Man sah sehr deutlich das in diesem Zimmer jemand wohnte. Überall lagen Sachen herum, die die Hauselfen aufräumen würden. An den Wänden hingen keine nichtssagenden Bilder, sondern Quidditchmannschaften und Andenken. Schulbücher und Romane lagen herum. Draco schien nicht so ordentlich zu sein wie sein Vater, in Lucius Zimmer war immer alles an seinem Platz. Es war auch nüchterner, genau wie der Mann. Zwar nicht kühl, das definitiv nicht, aber es gab eine gewisse Distanz. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er es überhaupt geschafft hatte, auch wenn das Verhalten von Lucius anders gewesen war, als sein „normales" in der Öffentlichkeit.

„Los komm, erstmal zeige ich dir die Bibliothek." Die war Merlin sei Dank direkt neben der Eingangshalle, genau wie das Esszimmer. Das war etwas, was er nicht suchen musste.

„Wenn du die Treppe hochgehst und den linken Gang nimmst kommst du zu den Zimmern meines Vaters."

„Ich werde mich davon fernhalten." Ein Vorsatz, war besser als keiner, ob Harry den durchhalten würde, war aber eine andere Sache.

„Was ist eigentlich mit euch beiden, ihr konntet euch nie Leiden, das weiß ich. Seit kurzem ist sein Verhalten dir gegenüber jedoch giftig. So war er bislang keinem gegenüber."

Harry sah geradeaus an Draco vorbei, er war sich nicht sicher, wie er am besten die Situation beschrieb ohne Details zu erzählen.

„Wir sind nur mal wieder aneinander geraten, das bügelt sich schon wieder aus, so in zehn Jahren." Draco schüttelte den Kopf, das einzige was die beiden seiner Meinung nach gemein hatten, war der Dickschädel. Genügend Gründe zum Streiten würden die beiden schon finden, das war nicht das Problem.

„Ich misch mich nicht ein, keine Sorge. Du wirst aber keine großen Probleme haben ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, er ist sowieso ständig weg. Nur abends ist er meist da, dann reden und besprechen wir häufig was am Tag passiert ist. Für dich finden wir für diese Zeit sicherlich noch etwas. Der Garten wurde ja gerade neu gemacht, aber für dich werden wir schon noch eine Kleinigkeit finden. Komm, wir gehen raus." Harry folgte stumm. Es interessierte ihn schon, wie der Garten nach der Fertigstellung aussah. Die Pflanzen waren alle noch etwas klein, aber schon nächstes Jahr würde alles perfekt sein. Das sagte er auch Draco.

„Für mich ist das jetzt schon eine deutliche Steigerung zu dem was davor war. Mutter hatte sich immer mal wieder ausgetobt, das Ergebnis sah aus wie ein modernes Kunstwerk, nicht gerade schön. Die einzelnen Abschnitte passten nicht gerade zusammen."

„Jetzt passt es. Märchenwald, Allee und Blumenfeld." Harry drehte sich um sich selbst, die Blumen fingen langsam an zu blühen, dann war die Arbeit des Gärtners zu Ende und man konnte den Anblick genießen. Ein Anblick der wirklich schön war, die einzelnen Themen im Garten ergänzten sich und kämpften nicht gegeneinander. Es war sehr angenehm für das Auge.

„Da weiß ich ja wo ich dich finden kann. Ich denke du weiß was in einem Garten zu tun ist, Vater wird nichts dagegen haben, denke ich. Mach einfach was du willst, die Hauselfen kümmern sich zwar um den Garten, für dich bleibt aber noch genug übrig."

„In einem Garten ist immer was zu tun."

„Dann tu", Draco ginste Harry an. „Ich weiß aber nicht wo die Geräte stehen."

Harry grinste zurück. „Das bezweifle ich gar nicht, Bonzenkind."

„Straßenköter."

„Blondie."

„Gossenkind."

„Kennst du eigentlich Blondinenwitze?"

„Natürlich, ich kenne wohl fast alle, auch die Muggelwitze. Ich muss die mir schließlich ständig in der Schule anhören." Draco sah Harry in die Augen.

„Dann brauche ich sie gar nicht zu erzählen, wenn eine Blondine schon alle kennt ist es nur halb so lustig. Komm wir gehen wieder rein, ich möchte dich noch einiges fragen."

„Das kann ich mir denken." Draco wurde wieder ernst, er hatte schon so eine Ahnung, worum es gehen würde. „Ich werde so gut wie möglich antworten, aber ich weiß auch nicht alles und kann nur für mich sprechen. Es hat sich auch bei uns jüngeren Slytherins einiges getan."

„Das denke ich mir, ich hoffe es ist ein Neuanfang für uns." Draco konnte nur zustimmen, war aber zynisch genug um zu erkennen, das sich nicht alle ändern würden, viele waren zu tief drin und hatten eigene Ansichten. Er wusste selber noch nicht, wer tatsächlich nach den Ferien nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde und auf wessen Seite er dann noch stand.

Sie setzten sich in einen der vielen Salonräume und tranken Butterbier. Draußen wurde es immer heißer, da kam das leicht gekühlte Getränk gerade recht. Draco saß recht aufrecht, Harry hing jedoch eher wie ein Schluck Wasser in der Kurve in seinem Sessel.

„Ich kann nur bei wenigen sagen, wie es steht. Die meisten werden natürlich durch ihre Eltern auf die eine oder die andere Seite gezogen, das bedeutet aber nicht, ob es auch die ist auf der sie wirklich stehen. Viele denke, das der dunkle Lord vom Weg abgekommen ist und sind in ihren Ansichten radikal, vor allem die älteren, die sich an die Zeit erinnern, in der er groß war und alle vor ihm zitterten. Manche sind aber aus dem gleichen Grund Pazifisten geworden. Auch viele von uns haben ihre Eltern, Geschwister Onkel und Tanten verloren. Viele wollen Rache, viele wollen aber auch deswegen Frieden. Bei euch auf der Seite des „Lichts" ist es aber wohl nicht viel anders."

„Da hast du recht. Der ganze Friedensvertrag ist ziemlich brüchig, und wenn die Gefühle zu stark sind, helfen keine Argumente mehr."

„Was ist mit dir? Du hast schließlich auch deine Eltern verloren?"

„Ja, aber ich bin nicht unter Zauberern aufgewachsen, ich wusste nicht, dass es einen Zauberer namens Voldemort gab, einen Krieg, Dumbledore, das Ministerium. Ich war älter als alles auf mich einstürzte und gleichzeitig musste ich um mein Überleben kämpfen, da blieb mir keine Zeit nachzudenken. Ich habe mir selber zwar die berühmte Frage „Was wäre wenn..." gestellt, aber ich wusste, das es nie passieren würde, die Welt um mich herum, voller Magie, war aber erschreckend real."

„Viele andere stellen sich aber die Frage und wollen die die ihnen das angetan haben in Azkaben sehen. Die Kinder der Todesser, die erwischt wurden sind aber auf das gleiche aus. Das gleiche Motiv, aber andere Opfer." Sie sahen sich an, „die können wir nicht kontrollieren."

„Ich weiß noch nicht mal, wer alles betroffen ist, oder eher wer nicht betroffen ist. Fast jeder hat jemanden verloren, oder?" Harry sah sofort die Ausweglosigkeit in dieser Situation.

„Da hast du recht, bei manchen hatte es aber größere Auswirkungen auf ihr Leben. Die meisten wurden in der Verwandtschaft untergebracht und waren dort ziemlich glücklich, ich weiß aber auch von einigen, die herumgereicht wurden und um die sich niemand gekümmert hat, die sind aber schon mit Hogwarts fertig, teils sind sie dem dunklen Lord treu, teilweise aber übergelaufen. Die die so alt sind wie wir, waren ja noch Babys zu der Zeit und erinnern sich ebenso nicht an ihre Eltern wie du. Sie wurden natürlich adoptiert. In ihren Familien wurden sie liebevoll großgezogen, jeder adoptiert lieber ein Baby als ein Kind oder einen Teenager."

„Das stimmt in den meisten Fällen, wir sollten aber trotzdem erstmal bei ihnen abwarten. Bei den unteren Jahrgängen dürften wir das Problem nicht haben, aber sie sind von ihren Eltern noch sehr viel abhängiger als wir, wenn da sich jemand der dritten Seite angeschlossen hat, hat seine Kinder mit reingezogen. Sie sind aber vielleicht noch etwas jung um sich an irgendwelchen Kämpfen zu beteiligen." Hier musste Draco unterbrechen, er hatte zwar selber diese Zeit nicht miterlebt, ihm wurde aber darüber einiges berichtet.

„Sie sammeln aber Informationen. Vieles lief damals und heute über Hogwarts, die Schüler belauschten sich gegenseitig und erzählten es ihren Eltern, die es dann an den dunklen Lord oder Dumbledore weitergaben. Zwischenzeitlich war es zwar ruhiger geworden, aber wir haben unseren Eltern natürlich immer noch alles erzählt. Alles neue über dich haben wir natürlich weitergegeben. Deine Freunde haben wir aber auch beobachtet, wenn du eine Freundin hättest, wäre sie auch beobachtet worden. Da du aber Dauer-Single bist gab es da nicht viel zu erzählen." Draco beobachtet Harry, der hatte gestöhnt, als er von der Bespitzelung erfahren hatte und als er Harrys Single-Dasein erwähnte gegrinst.

„Schon gestern habe ich mich gewundert, du scheinst doch einige Erfahrung zu haben, warum wussten wir davon nichts?"

„Ich hatte einfach Glück und war vorsichtig."

„Du hattest also schon was mit welchen aus der Schule?" Das erstaunte Draco doch sehr, wenn Harrys Freund aus der Nachbarschaft kam, dann war es kein Wunder, dass sie es nicht wussten, aber in Hogwarts blieb nie ein Geheimnis lange geheim.

„Ja, aber nur einer, nicht mehr. Es kann also schon gut sein, dass euch das durch die Lappen gegangen ist."

„Wirklich sehr viel Glück du wurdest fast Nonstop beobachtet. Außerdem habt ihr ein paar ganz schöne Tratschtanten in Gryffindor, wenn du einen festen Freund gehabt hättest, hätten die das durch ganz Hogwarts geschrieen." Der Slytherin fand das schon immer merkwürdig, manche Geheimnisse sollten Hausintern bleiben, aber wenn bei den Gryffindors was los war, dann bekam es die ganze Schule mit. Es fehlte den Löwen einfach das Feingefühl.

„Das brauchst du mir nun wirklich nicht zu erzählen, wie oft die mir was angedichtet haben ist einfach unglaublich. Was aber wirklich vorging wussten die aber nicht. Hermine hat mich außerdem gedeckt, jeder aber auch wirklich jeder hat Angst vor ihr."

Draco rieb sich vielsagend das Kinn.

„Sagst du mir mit wem du was hattest?"

„Nein, ich habe es ihm versprochen." Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Komm schon, sag mir wie alt er ist."

„Nein."

„In welchem Haus war er? Bitte, bitte."

„Bettelst du gerade?"

„Jaha, komm schon, sag es." Dracos Neugierde war größer als seine Würde.

„Wie war das noch gerade mit Tratschtanten? Du bist selber eine, die schlimmste in ganz Hogwarts."

„Na und, ich bin halt neugierig und gebe mein Wissen weiter. Los, du hast dich genug gedrückt."

„Na gut, Slytherin."

„Was!?" Draco sah geschockt drein. Was irgendwie süß aussah, fand Harry.

„Was hast du denn gedacht?" Harry hielt persönlich einen Slytherin am wahrscheinlichsten für einen geheimen Liebhaber. Die wussten, dass man manchmal die Klappe halten sollte und das solche Informationen auch gegen einen verwendet werden konnten. Markus hätte Riesenärger bekommen, wenn ihr Verhältnis herausgekommen wäre, schließlich war er damals schon Volljährig gewesen..

„Ich dachte eher an einen Hufflepuff, aber einen von uns." Draco fing tatsächlich an zu jammern.

„Geschockt?"

„Ja, wieso wusste ich das nicht?"

„Müssen alle bei dir einen Bericht abliefern?", fragte Harry interessiert nach, ihn amüsierte der geschockte Slytherin ungemein.

„Nein, aber sowas... Wieso weiß ich nichts?"

„Weil er auf meiner Seite steht?"

„Bist du so gut im Bett?" Draco war sehr direkt.

„WA.. WAS? Was meinst du damit?" Nun war es an Harry geschockt zu sein.

„Das wäre das einzige, was mir in den Sinn kommt. Irgendeinen Grund muss es ja geben, dass er dich bei niemandem verpfiffen hat." Draco konnte sich in diesem Zusammenhang nichts anderes vorstellen.

„Ich habe auch andere Qualitäten."

„Jetzt sei nicht eingeschnappt."

„Ich bin nicht eingeschnappt." Draco sah Harry bedeutungsvoll an, Harry war eingeschnappt.

„Können wir jetzt zu einem anderen Thema übergehen?" Harry war dieses Thema doch peinlich, vor allem hier in diesem Haus, mit Lucius direkt nebenan. Lucius war im Übrigen wirklich nebenan und belauschte die beiden, dieses Gespräch wollte er sich nicht entgehen lassen. Er musste sich aber nach dem gerade Gehörten fragen, ob er der einzige Slytherin gewesen war, oder ob es noch andere gegeben hatte. Möglich war es, bei der Erfahrung die Potter hatte. Wie die beiden es aber geheim gehalten hatten, war ein Wunder. Potter muss einen echten Glücksgriff getan haben, und er wollte liebend gern wissen um wen es sich dabei handelte. Er war definitiv nicht eifersüchtig, er war nur neugierig.

Lucius erging sich in Selbstverleugnung und Harry versuchte Draco auf ein anderes Thema zu bringen. Seine Post war einen Versuch wert, es interessierte jeden, besonders eine Tratschtante wie Draco, was man so in der Post zugeschickt bekommt. Natürlich nicht die Werbung, die bekam ja jeder, ob er wollte oder nicht, sondern die persönlichen Briefe und die Kataloge. Man konnte sich ja was mit bestellen. Wenn es um persönliches ging und vor allem wenn es um so etwas aufregendes wie Drohungen, auch wenn sie versteckt waren, ging, dann war jeder Feuer und Flamme.

Draco fand das ganze sehr aufregend, es ging ja schließlich nicht um ihn selbst. Nachdem Harry ihm eine kurze Inhaltsangabe von Alice im Wunderland gegeben hatte, sah auch er diesen Zusammenhang. Einen rechten Reim konnte er sich darauf aber auch nicht machen.

„In der Geschichte gibt es keine Zauberer, nicht?"

„Nein."

„Dafür aber jede Menge verrückte Gestalten. Auch eine tyrannische Königin."

„Ja."

„Also entweder möchte er sagen ich bin komplett verrückt und will dich umbringen, oder..."

„..Oder?!"

..oder, ich habe auch keine Ahnung." Draco warf die Arme nach oben und gab sich geschlagen.

„Toll, ich dachte du würdest mir helfen."

„Mach ich doch, aber das ganze macht einfach keinen Sinn. Vielleicht soll es das auch gar nicht. Er möchte seinen Standpunkt festlegen, eine Warnung abgeben und uns verunsichern."

„Vor allem mit dem letzten hast du recht, das alles verunsichert einen, zumindest mich."

„Damit auch Dumbledore, und wenn der unsicher ist, färbt das auch auf den dunklen Lord ab. Damit auch auf alle Untergebenen." Draco beugte sich vor, der Gryffindor war in manchen Sachen zu unerfahren und verstand von Politik und Psychologie nicht das geringste. „Wenn der dunkle Lord wütend ist, merkt man das und strengt sich sehr an; wenn er mit einem zufrieden ist merkt man das auch und strengt sich an, um weiter gute Arbeit zu leisten; wenn er unsicher werden würde, werden das auch alle sofort merken und darauf reagieren. Vor allem mit Angst vor dem Unbekannten, das ihn unsicher machen würde. Da man nicht weiß vor was man da Angst hat, da wir ja nicht den Schuldigen kennen, hat man angst vor allem und jeden und man macht Fehler. Nimm nur mal Longbottom, der hat solche Angst vor Professor Snape, das er jeden Zaubertrank verdirbt."

„Was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

„Du bist wirklich dämlich."

„Danke, Arsch. Ich verstehe das einfach nicht. Voldemort ist hinter mir her, das ist nichts neues, damit kann ich umgehen, aber das jetzt auch noch jemand anderes es auf mich abgesehen hat, verstehe ich nicht. Warum gerade ich?"

„Liest du überhaupt mal die Zeitung?" Draco war geschockt über das Unwissen von Harry, Lucius auch, der spielte immer noch Mäuschen.

„Nö, aus Prinzip nicht. Die haben schon so oft geschrieben, dass ich verrückt bin und eine Gefahr für meine Umwelt, dass ich darauf verzichte und mein Frühstück lieber genieße."

„So kann man es auch machen. Du wirst aber gewissermaßen als eine Art Held angesehen, vor allem da alle jetzt wissen, dass du die Wahrheit gesagt hast, obwohl alle gegen dich waren. Du hast mehr Rückgrat bewiesen, als man sich es je vorstellen könnte. Du siehst auch immer besser aus, bist Single, kannst kochen und hast einige seltenen Zaubersprüche drauf, die viele Erwachsene ausgebildete Zauberer nicht können. Außerdem weiß jeder, dass du ein Klasse Quidditch-Spieler bist."

„Willst du mich verkuppeln?" Harry wollte lieber nicht wissen, woher Draco wusste, dass er kochen konnte. Aus seinen Zaubertrank Noten konnte man das jedenfalls nicht ablesen.

„Ich nicht, aber viele andere würden das liebend gerne machen. Harry Potter als Schwiegersohn zu haben, ein Traum für viele ältere Damen." Ein Albtraum für Harry. „Das ist aber jetzt egal, wenn man dich aus der Ruhe bringt, bringt man fast die gesamte Zauberwelt aus der Ruhe. „Der Held in der Krise", „Potter nach Nervenzusammenbruch", „Held mit Problemen"..."

„Du spinnst."

„Nein, genau das würde passieren. Alle wären verunsichert, und Dumbledore kann dir anscheinend auch nicht helfen, sonst wärst du nicht hier. Da brauchst du erst gar keine Ausflüchte zu finden." Harry war schon dabei gewesen den Mund zu öffnen und irgendetwas zu brabbeln, schloss ihn dann aber wieder.

Nach einiger Zeit öffnete er ihn aber wieder: „Ich stecke ganz schön in der..."

„Sir, ich habe alles abgeschickt und die Dokumente in den Safe zurückgelegt."

„Danke. Ich werde ihn schließen, sobald ich gehe."

„Dann wünsche ich eine geruhsame Nacht."

„Dir auch." Dieser Wortwechsel fand jeden Abend auf dieselbe Art und Weise immer wieder statt. Der Herr in der Tür verbeugte sich schloss die Tür hinter sich, ging den Flur entlang, und die Treppen hinunter. Die Wände waren kahl, wenn man sich nicht genau auskannte verlief man sich und ohne eine genaue Wegbeschreibung würde man nie die richtige Tür finden. Er schloss den Haupteingang des einfachen Bürogebäudes ab und ging die nichtssagende Nebenstraße in London entlang, zu der nächsten Tube Station. In deren Menschenmasse er zum Feierabend verschwand.

In dem nun leeren Gebäude ging der Zurückgebliebene zum Safe und schloss ihn ab, nachdem er einen letzten Blick hineingeworfen hatte, verschiedene rundliche Pakete die mit braunem Klebeband umwickelt waren lagen darin, sehr viel Geld und nicht weniger wertvolle Papiere. Ein kleiner Zauberspruch wurde aktiviert. Dann ging auch er nach Hause.

Auch er nahm die U-Bahn, fuhr aber in eine andere Richtung und stieg zweimal um. Er kam in einer tristen Wohngegend an. Auch die Wohnung schien sehr einfach zu sein, das vermittelte zumindest der Flur, das versteckte Zimmer in der magisch vergrößerten Wohnung nahm man nicht sofort war. Man musste vielmehr eine Panele in der Wandvertäfelung hinein drücken um den Durchgang zu öffnen.

Dahinter lag eine schon eher Zauberertypische Wohnung, in einem kleinen Nebenraum hörte man Tränke blubbern. Das Geschirr spülte sich selber, auch das kochen schien wie von Geisterhand zu funktionieren. Das Schlafzimmer war sehr groß und das Doppelbett schien zum schlafen einzuladen, auch Bilder hingen an der Wand, jedoch nicht von ihm, auch wenn er und die Person die er so offensichtlich bewunderte die gleiche Haarfarbe hatten.

„Guten Abend Harry."

Tolles Ende nicht?

Alles Liebe mogeta


	13. Torf

Hallo an alle,

Das Kapitel ist noch nicht Beta gelesen worden, alle Fehler könnt ihr aber gerne behalten. Wenn es korrigiert worden ist, sage ich Bescheid.

Ich hoffe ihr findet auch ein paar Stellen so lustig wie ich.

In dem Sinne: Viel Spaß!

Das Draco faul ist wusste Harry ja schon, aber das was der jüngste Malfoy da gerade abzog war unbeschreiblich. Zuerst ließ er sich eine Liege von einem der Hauselfen bringen, dann ein Buch, dann ein Getränk, das Lucius direkt wieder weghexte und durch ein neues ersetzen ließ. Dazu hatte er noch nicht mal das Haus verlassen müssen, anscheinend lag ein Alkohol-Verbots-Zauber auf Draco, den der gerne austestete. Er brauchte noch nicht mal die Seite umblättern sondern lag genüsslich unter dem Sonnenschirm am Pool und ließ die Seele baumeln.

Harry stand in einem Blumenbeet war voller Erde, schwitzte und war dreckig.

Lucius konnte über das Verhalten seines Sohnes nur den Kopf schütteln, er musste ständig die Zauber austesten. Die Hauselfen konnte er problemlos austricksen und überreden einen Schuss in, was auch immer er da trank zu geben. Was der Junge alles aß war allerdings einfach unglaublich. Musste von der Seite seiner Mutter kommen, seine Vorfahren wären nie auf die Idee gekommen überhaupt an Blutpops überhaupt zu denken, während sein Sohn sie in sich hineinstopfte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass der junge nicht allzu merkwürdige Kombinationen in Hogwarts aß. Bei Fortescues war er bereits gefürchtet, aber welcher normale Junge würde auch schon Schokotrüffel, Zitrone und Pfefferminzeis mischen und das ganze dann mit Erdbeersoße überschütten und mit Kokosstreußeln vervollständigen.

Lucius widmete sich kopfschüttelnd wieder seiner Arbeit bis ein gellender Schrei die stille zerriss.

Mit gezücktem Zauberstab stürmte er nach draußen, nur um herauszufinden, dass der sehr weibliche Schrei von seinem Sohn stammte, der mit seinem Armen herumwedelte und wie wild auf- und abhüpfte. Potter lag daneben und rollte lachend auf dem Boden herum.

Lucius steckte also wieder seinen Zauberstab weg und versuchte seinen aufgebrachten Sprössling zu beruhigen. „Draco, Draco, DRACO." Fast hätte Lucius vergessen, wie hysterisch sein Sohn sein kann, muss er von seiner Mutter haben. „Was hast du?"

„Der da," Draco zeigte mit bebendem Finger auf Harry. „Der da, hat mich angefasst." Bei diesen Worten begann er zu beben.

Sein Vater war von seinem Benehmen wenig beeindruckt und konnte nicht verstehen, was daran so schlimm sein wollte, er würde gerne von Harry angefasst werden, nein stopp, schlimmer Gedanke. „Was ist daran so schlimm, dass du wie eine Banshee schreist?"

„Er – ist – dreckig." Draco sprach diese Worte betont langsam und leicht durch die Zähne gepresst aus. Dadurch wollte er seinem Vater das schlimme daran verdeutlichen, aber dieser unsensible Kerl war anscheinend davon wenig beeindruckt. Lucius hatte sich den immer noch auf dem Boden liegenden, in der Tat dreckigen, Potter angesehen, dann seinen Sohn und den Kopf geschüttelt.

„Was ist daran so schlimm?"

„Du fragst was daran so schlimm ist?" Draco war jetzt definitiv hysterisch, Lucius war noch nie hysterisch gewesen, Narcissa aber schon, es muss also an ihr liegen. „Er hat den ganzen Tag im Dreck gebuddelt und dann mich an gefasst. Sieh mal ich bin dreckig."

„Wo?"

Draco wäre seinem Vater fast an die Gurgel gesprungen. Sein Vater war so unsensibel, er verbrachte Stunden damit sich perfekt zu stylen um sich perfekt zu präsentieren und sein Vater hatte die Impertinenz zu fragen, wo er dreckig wäre. „Hier sieh mal, in meinen Haaren ist Dreck. Da war noch nie Dreck."

Lucius musste zugeben, das beides stimmte. Draco hatte im Sandkasten angefangen zu heulen und in seinen Haaren war wohl noch nie ein Staubkorn gewesen. „Also gut Draco, da ist Dreck, zum ersten mal in deinem Leben. Du gehst jetzt rein und duschst dich. Dann ziehst du frische Kleidung an. Ich werde mit Harry sprechen." Aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass er dem hysterischen Jungen sehr genaue Anweisungen geben muss, sonst war er so neben sich, dass er die Hälfte vergaß.

Draco stolzierte trotzdem hoch erhobenen und dreckigem Hauptes ins Haus.

Die beiden zurückgebliebenen sahen sich tief in die Augen. Harry brach wieder in Gelächter aus, Lucius leidender Gesichtsausdruck war einfach zu lustig.

Lucius stellte sich die Frage wieso er das verdiente.

„Was genau hast du eigentlich gemacht?"

„Ich hihihabe ihn umarmt und ihm die Haare zerstruwwelt, mehr nicht ehrlich. Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass er anfängt herumzuspringen und rumschreit." Harry hatte sich wieder unter Kontrolle konnte sich das amüsante Verhalten von Draco aber nicht erklären. „In Hogwarts ist er nie so."  
„Merlin sei Dank. Das hysterische Verhalten hat er von seiner Mutter." sagte Lucius und dankte wirklich den zuständigen Zaubermächten. Der Familienname würde ruiniert werden, wenn Drco sich so in der Öffentlichkeit benahm, und Hogwarts war ziemlich öffentlich und eine Klatschhochburg, die Schule rankte direkt nach dem Ministerium.

„Hmhm.

„Was soll das bedeuten?"

„Was?" Harry war verwirrt.

„Willst du andeuten, dass ich auch manchmal hysterisch bin?"

„Was?! Nein." Das hatte er nicht gesagt. „Ihr seid nur manchmal etwas schwierig und reagiert nicht so wie man es erwartet."

„Was hast du denn erwartet?"

„Nichts, schon gut," Er sah aber, dass er Lucius so nicht abspeisen konnte, nachdem er das Thema jetzt schon mal angesprochen hatte. „Eigentlich, dass du mich verfluchst."

„So gerne ich das auch machen würde, ich habe mich soweit unter Kontrolle, mich nicht diesem kindischen Verlangen hinzugeben. Auch wenn du es verdienst."

„Ja, stimmt." Vernon hatte ihn so oft für Sachen bestraft, die er nicht gemacht hatte, dass er manchmal vergaß, dass jemand ihn für Sachen, die er gemacht hatte bestrafen kann. Er musste zugeben, das nicht viele solche Gedankengänge hatten.

„Bis zum Abendessen," Lucius wandte sich brüsk ab und stolzierte ins haus hinein.

Harry konnte mal wieder seinen Mund nicht halten und sagte Lucius, „der ist aber ganz schön beleidigt," hinterher. Dem Fluch in seine Richtung konnte er gerade noch so ausweichen.

Lucius wusste nicht, was er bei so viel Jugendlichem Scharfsinn sagen sollte, er musste zugeben, er war beleidigt. Das der Junge recht hatte, hielt ihn aber noch lange nicht davon ab ihn zu verfluchen. Vielleicht zeigte das dem frechen Bengel mal, das er der Erwachsene war und Magie benutzen konnte und somit das Sagen hatte.

Man muss aber nicht erwähnen, dass Harry das noch nicht mal in den Sinn kam. Er fand das ganze einfach lustig.

„Mylord, ich denke ich habe die Antwort zu einer unserer Fragen gefunden." Lucius sprach vorsichtig in normaler Lautstärke und verbeugte sich. Er selber hatte um ein Treffen gebeten, da war man lieber vorsichtig, auch wenn man hoch in der Gunst stand. Voldemort hatte heute aber keine allzu schlechte Laune, nichts großartiges war passiert, wen Lucius Neuigkeiten hatte bedeutete dies aber ein Durchbrechen seiner Langeweile und etwas Spannung.

„Zu welcher Frage denn?"

„Woher das Geld kommt." Der dunkle Lord war sofort Feuer und Flamme, diese Frage beschäftigte ihn schon lange. ,Money makes the world goes round.' Das galt auch in der Zauberwelt, seit langem war nach den Geldgebern gesucht worden, die ihre neuen Feinde unterstützten. Der Erfolg war gering, man konnte keine große Quelle ausmachen und die Suche nach vielen kleinen war äußerst aufwendig. Konnte man hier aber das Geld kappen, so konnte die Organisation nicht mehr lange überleben. Schmiergelder mussten bezahlt werden, genauso wie Trankzutaten.

„Dann erzähl mal." Der dunkle Lord wies einladend auf einen runden Tisch in seinem Arbeitszimmer um den einige Stühle standen. Er war im Gegensatz zum Arbeitstisch leer.

Lucius legte Papiere auf den Tisch, die zum größten Teil Zahlenkolonnen enthielten und begann zu erzählen. „Ich habe heute einige Berichte meiner Investitionen erhalten, die meisten laufen gut. Bei diesen hier hat es allerdings in der letzten Zeit Probleme gegeben."

„Das sind..." Voldemort sah Lucius über das Papier hinweg halb fragend und halb rügend an.

„Ich weiß..."

„Nun," Lucius sah in äußerst gespannte Gesichter, aber war er nun erzählen würde, wussten äußerst wenige. Es diesen „Leuten" zu erzählen, ging ihm gewaltig gegen den Strich. „Was so gut wie niemand weiß, ich besitze einige Nachtbars..."

„Ich wusste doch, dass das ein Zuhältergehstock ist," rief Nick in die Runde und ging unter dem Tisch auf Tauchstation, während Sirius anfing vor lauter Lachen zu heulen. Tonks, Remus und Harry konnten sich es auch nicht verkneifen. Albus Augen glitzerten amüsiert, wie bei den meisten anderen auch, nur Minerva sah streng in die Runde, musste aber einsehen, dass sie keinen Erfolg hatte. Sie interessierte es viel mehr, was das mit dem spontanen Treffen zu tun hatte.

Lucius wollte mit besagten schwarzen Stock, mit silberner Schlange, den frechen Gryffindors am liebsten das Fell gerben und betete um innere Ruhe und Frieden. Die Todesser sagten vorsichtshalber kein Wort, sie wussten, wie Lucius reagieren würde und genossen lieber später ein herzhaftes Lachen in Sicherheit. Voldemort lachte nie, nur sein böses einschüchterndes Schurkenlachen, aber nicht über einen Witz in der Öffentlichkeit. Auch wenn er gut war und passte.

„Ich besitze Bars."

„Das eine bedeutet, das andere," sagte Nick unter dem Tisch.

„Du musst es ja wissen," man konnte Lucius Augen rollen förmlich hören.

„Ja." Nick wurde schließlich immer rausgeschmissen, die meisten Bars hatten ihre eigenen Mädchen, und wenige Jungen. Ein Straßenjunge wie er flog raus.

Lucius war über diese Antwort und was sie enthielt, nämlich, dass der junge Zauberer in diesem Gewerbe gearbeitet hat, nicht so geschockt wie Minerva. Er hatte mehr als nur geahnt, dass der Junge im horizontalen Gewerbe gearbeitet hatte. Die strenge Lehrerin hatte sich es aber einfach nicht vorstellen können. Ihr erging es wie Molly Weasley, sie konnten es sich nicht vorstellen, wie jemand dieser „Arbeit" nachgehen konnte. Erst recht ein gerade Volljähriger.

Die anderen im Zimmer besaßen genügend, auch harte Lebenserfahrungen um nicht allzu erstaunt zu sein. Auch wenn es hart war für einen minderjährigen Jungen, und man eher Mitgefühl gegenüber ihm hatte. Voldemort kannte die harte Realität, er wuchs schließlich während des zweiten Weltkriegs in einem Muggelwaisenhaus auf. Viele andere hatten auf diese Weise etwas Geld dazuverdient, er nicht, auch wenn man es ihm angeboten hatte. Er gab Lucius aber mit einem Kopfrucken zu verstehen fortzufahren. Der atmete tief durch und vermerkte für sich selber sich bei dem Kleinen zu entschuldigen, er hatte es ja fast herausgefordert, dass der sich als ehemalige Bordsteinschwalbe outete.

„Nun, ich werde natürlich die verschiedenen Bars und Diskos besuchen. Bei manchen, sehe ich keine Probleme, viele der Manager haben mein vollstes vertrauen. Jedoch hat einer meine Geduld in der letzten Zeit sehr strapaziert, nachdem ich mich etwas zurückgezogen hatte und er mehr Macht hatte. Dort ist ein Besuch nicht zu umgehen, ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass er von dort aus dealt. Vermutlich sind seine Lieferanten unsere Gegner." Lucius war sehr wütend auf eben jenen Manager, der sich nebenbei auf Lucius Kosten etwas dazu verdiente. Er hatte genügend Zauber angebracht, um Drogen draußen zu halten. Seine Türsteher waren alle gut ausgebildet und hatten neben klaren Vorgaben wer hinein darf, auch noch ein guter Auge, wer für Probleme sorgt.

„In vielen anderen Nachtclubs und Diskos, die vorher Drogenfrei waren treten immer mehr medizinische Notfälle auf. Ich habe keine Polizeiberichte vorliegen, aber die Symptome scheinen alle gleich zu sein, zumindest wenn ich meine vergleiche."

„Kann man so etwas denn überhaupt vergleichen?" Remus sah fragend in die Runde. „Ich meine jeder reagiert doch anders auf Medikamente und dann wohl auch auf Drogen."

„Man kann es schon vergleichen, bei manchen tritt der Konsument einfach weg, als würde er schlafen. Andere machen aggressiv, man kann auch sehr leicht vergleichen, ob der Puls steigt oder fällt." Poppy hatte sich auch schon näher mit Muggeldrogen, neben denen für Zauberern beschäftigen müssen. Die anderen versammelten Hexen und Zauberern nickten, wenn Poppy meint man kann es vergleichen, dann wird es wohl so sein.

„Was das interessante an der Situation ist, dass die Drogendealer scheinbar problemlos in den Clubs ein- und ausgehen, auch in denen mit einer klaren Anti-Drogen Potitik. Auch härtere Kontrollen haben bislang nichts gebracht. Es wurden sogar noch mehr Notfälle. Die Zauber um Drogen zu verstecken sind sehr simpel, jemand anderen zum Kauf anzuregen ist zwar verboten, mit Zaubern aber leicht zu verwirklichen." Lucius nickte Kingsley zu, der scheinbar etwas sagen wollte.

„Die Auroren kontrollieren aufgrund des Abkommens mit den Muggeln nur die Nachtclubs für Zauberer. Wenn ein Zauberer eine Bar besitzt, diese aber auch für Muggel offen ist, so treffen die Muggelgesetze zu. Lucius hat mit Sicherheit auch Zauber gesprochen, um so etwas zu verhindern." Er wartete das Nicken ab bevor er weitersprach. „Wir haben schon öfter Zauberer die in der Muggelwelt dealen festgenommen, nach einer Anfrage, aber das ist äußerst Trick reich. Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, dürften die sogar meist bei dir gedealt haben, den Besitzer mancher geschützter „Bar" konnten wir nie in Erfahrung bringen." Mit wir meinte er auch Tonks, die häufig bei solchen Einsätzen mit dabei war, da sie wunderbar in das Ambiente hineinpasste und die Dealer schnell herauszog.

„Ich halte meine Investitionen meist bedeckt."

Diesmal war es Minerva, die etwas in die Runde sagte, „aber funktioniert das auch? Ich meine reicht das Geld, dass man bei solchen Geschäften verdient aus, um sich zu finanzieren?"

„Aber ja Minerva. Es reicht nicht nur, ich vermute sogar, dass der Gewinn groß ist. Die größten Akteure im Drogengeschäft stammen zwar aus Russland und Kolumbien, aber das Geld wird dann hier in Europa und in Nordamerika gemacht. Milliarden." Mit einem Blick auf Kingsley fuhr Lucius dann etwas gehässig fort, „die Autoritäten fangen aber meist die kleinen Fische, die Bosse bekommen sie äußerst selten. Außer natürlich, sie bringen sich mal wieder gegenseitig um."

„Deine Freunde?" Alastor hatte schon immer die Vermutung, dass Malfoy seine Finger in dem ein oder anderen illegalem Geschäft hatte.

„Nein, es sind zwar regelmäßig verschiedenste Leute mit Vorschlägen an mich und die verschiedenen Muggel-Manager herangetreten, aber ich habe sie ausgeschlagen. Wenn meine Manager es nicht auch getan haben, sind sie rausgeflogen." Lucius ging einer Frontontation mit Moody lieber aus dem Weg. „Nun wie gesagt, irgendwelche Zauberer dealen in fast ganz England, unentdeckt, vermutlich durch den Einsatz von Magie. Das ist nichts neues, aber seit zwei Monaten steigt der Umsatz. Zumindest, wenn man den Anstieg der Notfälle durch ein und denselben Stoff zu Rate zieht. Was auch auffällt, ist, dass man keine Drogenreste in der Kleidung finden konnte. Wie weggehext."

Kingsley nickte bestätigend, „normalerweise findet man in Taschen immer noch einen Rest."

„Vermutlich ist das Zeug gepanscht. Das bringt mehr Gewicht, aber irgendetwas gefährliches wurde untergemischt. Was auch den Anstieg an Notfällen erklärt, auch einige Todesfälle waren schon darunter." Lucius zuckte nicht mit der Wimper, las er das sagt, aber die Mütter in der Runde sahen ihre Sprösslinge scharf an. „Da wir keinen anderen Geldgeber finden konnten, haben wir ihn nun vermutlich gefunden."

„Könnten sie auch noch im Menschenhandel verstrickt sein?", Nick wusste auch wie der Hase so lief. Er hatte oft genug um Drogendealer und Zuhälter herumtanzen müssen, um seine Eigenständigkeit möglichst zu bewahren.

„Möglich, ich möchte es nicht ausschließen, deswegen möchte ich auch gerne mit dem abtrünnigen Manager sprechen, er hat anscheinend einige Bardamen in der letzten Zeit zusätzlich eingestellt." Viele sahen ihn dabei ungläubig an, ob wegen des Themas, oder wegen seiner stoischen Ruhe konnte er nicht sagen. Natürlich gab es einige Damen in seinen Bars, diese hatten aber die Bestmöglichen Bedingungen und größtmöglichen Schutz.

„Soll ich direkt die Auroren darauf ansetzen? Ein anonymer Tipp?" Kingsley wusste wie wichtig es war, sich bei solchen Aktionen abzusprechen. Das Drogengeschäft war sehr gut organisiert.

„Vielleicht solltest du noch etwas warten, ich will erst mal in meinen Clubs nach dem rechten sehen. Ich komme so eher an Namen, als wenn ihr nur die kleinen Dealer festnehmt." Kingsley nickte bestätigend, Alastor wäre aber am liebsten sofort losgestürmt. Musste sich aber geschlagen geben, die beiden hatten mit ihrer Strategie die größten Chancen.

„Da du deine Leute am besten kennst, solltest du entscheiden, wie du vorgehst. Albus?" Voldemort hatte das schon vorher mit Lucius besprochen. Albus hatte wie erwartet nichts dagegen, hatte aber noch einen Vorschlag. „Sollten wir jemanden losschicken, quasi als Lockvogel?"

„Zu gefährlich, keiner hier ist ein Junkie, oder würde als solcher erkannt werden. Es wird nach verschiedenen Kriterien ausgesucht, wer ins Beuteschema passt, wir passen nicht hinein." Manch einer sah Nick an, „der da auch nicht."

„Ich habe aber einen Vorschlag." Nick ging direkt zu Lucius und flüsterte ihm angeregt etwas ins Ohr. Zuerst sah Lucius anfangs fast wütend aus, dann erschien ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, das schließlich regelrecht selbstzufrieden aussah.

Er bat einige wenige in ein benachbartes Zimmer, neben Albus und Voldemort auch noch Sirius, Harry und Kingsley. Moody grummelte und Minerva schien pikiert nicht auch noch nach nebenan gebeten worden zu sein.

Der Plan wurde vorgestellt und Sirius war nicht wie anders zu erwarten gewesen dagegen. „Nein, Harry macht auf jeden fall nicht bei so etwas gefährlichem mit."

„Das Risiko ist äußerst gering. Sie werden aussehen wie Zwillinge und Kleidung tragen, die der Junge der Lebt nie anziehen würde." Lucius wies auf Kingsley, „außerdem ist der auch noch mit dabei, und passt zusätzlich am Eingang auf. Zusätzliche Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, sind von den Dealern zu erwarten, vor allem wenn der Boss vorbeikommt. Ein zusätzlicher Türsteher fällt also nicht auf."

„Aber warum muss noch jemand mit?" Sirius Stimme war anklagend, „du solltest das alleine schaffen können."

„Vermutlich ja, aber die beiden sind keine Gefahr für ihn. Ich kann sie also mit ins Büro nehmen und während ich ihn auseinander nehme, können sie das Büro untersuchen. Sie können schnell die Muggelverstecke finden und mir zeigen. Ich kann sie dann gefahrlos öffnen. Wir sind zu dritt schneller fertig, und die Gefahr etwas zu übersehen wird minimiert."

„Gefällt mir immer noch nicht."

„Mir auch nicht, aber die beiden Jungs sind am Besten dafür geeignet. Sogar Nymphadora hätte ihre Probleme. Hast du Einwände Tom?" Nur Albus durfte die beiden bei ihren echten Vornamen nennen.

„Nein, ich könnte aber mit." Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich auf.

„Vielleicht als regulärer Besucher, mit Kingsley am Eingang könnt ihr leicht hinein." Der dunkle Lord nickte zustimmend, ein weiteres Augenpaar würde nicht schaden.

„Dann haben wir also einen Plan, vielleicht wäre noch ein Notfall Portschlüssel angebracht? Albus?" Der nickte Lucius zustimmend zu, er konnte Problemlos für jeden einen machen, er war immer noch der Geheimniswahrer für den Grimauldplace.

„Schafft ihr das denn?" Kingsley wusste wie anstrengend Undercover-Missionen sein Können, vor allem wenn man sich verkleiden musste.

Harry und Nick sahen sich an und hakten sich rechts und links bei Lucius ein. Dabei sahen sie ihn mit einem Blick an, den Sirius auf dem Gesicht seines Patensohnes nie wieder sehen wollte. Die beiden wischten den Ausdruck von sklavischer Ergebenheit aber schnell wieder von ihren Gesichtern und planten ihr Styling. „Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch?"

„Ich will um elf dort sein, wir fahren mit meinem Wagen. Etwas dagegen Kingsley?" Der hatte die beiden Jungs sehr perplex bei ihrer kleinen Vorstellung angesehen, hatte sich aber wieder unter Kontrolle und nickte.

„Ich werde einen Anzug anziehen."

„Gute Wahl." Was die beiden Jungs aber fabrizieren würden, war seine größte Sorge. Er ahnte schlimmes für seine armen Nerven.

„Gut dann hat Lucius Unterstützung von den beiden verkleidet als, äh, Stricher." Die beiden angesprochen zuckten mit den Schultern, ihnen war es egal, wie sie tituliert wurden. Es würde aber Spaß machen, da waren sie sich sicher. Nick hatte seine Idee vorgeschlagen, da er gerne raus wollte, Harry kam nur zu gerne mit. „Wir werden unser Bestes geben." Lucius wollte bei dem Lächeln, dass Harry ihm zuwarf am liebsten aufstöhnen und das ganze absagen. Es war ein viel versprechendes Lächeln, seine Zurückhaltung wird also auch noch getestet. Wenn er Blacks Blick richtig deutete, dann sollte er sich von dessen Patensohn möglichst fernhalten, er hatte aber genau das Gegenteil vor; Stopp, schlimmer Gedanke.

Tbc mogeta


	14. Winterhart 1

Hallo meine Lieben,

Ich fürchte ich muss mich für einiges entschuldigen.

Es hat mal wieder sehr lange gedauert ich weiß. Ich musste dummerweise meinen Computer formatieren, weil sich ein fieses Virus festgesetzt hat.

Es ist ziemlich kurz, ich finde den Punkt, an dem ich die Geschichte unterbreche aber ziemlich passend.

Es passiert nicht wirklich viel. Eher Vorbereitungen zum nächsten Kapitel. Aber solche muss es nun auch geben. Im nächsten gibt es mehr Action.

Das hier ist jetzt die korrigierte Version.

Hier geht es los mit Winterhart 1

Vor dem „Black Gate" stand wie immer eine lange Schlange, nur die wenigsten kamen direkt rein. Man musste schon besonders hübsch, besonders reich, oder sehr viel Glück haben. Wieso manche reinkamen war für die wartenden nicht klar, manchmal gingen ganz normal aussehende Twens rein. Sie brauchten mit den Türstehern noch nicht mal zu sprechen, sie gingen einfach durch, natürlich haben es einige ihnen nachgemacht, gut bekommen ist es ihnen aber nicht.

Man brauchte schon das Hogwartsabzeichen, das durch einen Zauber geschützt wurde und da es nur die Türsteher und das Personal sehen konnten, hatten diese, laut Anweisung vom Boss, kein Problem. Obwohl die 15 Männer und Frauen die für die „Security" zuständig waren alle schon seit mindestens zwei Jahren dort arbeiteten hatten sie noch nie gefragt warum, sie alle mit diesem Abzeichen hinein lassen sollten. Sie dachten sich nur, dass es wohl mit dem Sohn vom Boss zusammen hängen musste, der trug dieses Zeichen nämlich auch.

Da alle ihren Arbeitsplatz behalten wollten behielten sie ihre Fragen für sich, es wurde jedoch zu einer Art Spiel sich die verrücktesten Geschichten auszudenken, diese wurden dann ausgetauscht bevor es richtig losging.

Heute schien Chad den Preis zu bekommen. „Der Boss ist nicht der richtige Boss, sondern sein Sohn führt die Geschäfte, schon seit er ein Baby war. Deswegen müssen wir seine Mafia-Kumpels reinlassen. Die würden nämlich sonst nicht mitmachen, und da Rothaarige immer seinen Schnuller geklaut haben dürfen die nicht bei ihm mitmachen."

„Die Schnullermafia, ich kann es mir vorstellen, „meiner ist größer als deiner und ich kann ihn 100 Meter weit spucken"." Sabrina eine der drei Frauen musste lachen, und da es laut und durchdringend war, bekamen es alle mit, auch die Tussen an der Bar. Sabrina hatte immer Respekt vor den Mädchen gehabt, ihre Arbeit ist hart, aber diese Blondinen, die seit neuestem hier arbeiteten waren einfach nur hohl, nur mit Silikon gefüllt.

Sie hoffte sehr, dass der Boss bald kommen würde und die ganze Baggage rausschmeißt, aber erstmal kam noch ein Problem auf sie zu.

Chad dachte er war im Film, ihm gegenüber stand ein Prototyp, des schnell aufsteigenden jungen Geschäftsmannes, mit vielen tollen Ideen. Ganz in Gucci. Was der hier wollte war ihm Schleierhaft, Sabrina war aber genauso begeistert. Mittlerweile kannte er ihre Minenspiele fast so gut wie die seiner Frau. Er sandte ihr ein Lächeln zurück, das sie beruhigen sollte. Sie war nun richtig genervt.

„Das hier ist Michael Smithers," Chad konnte nur gerade so sein Lachen zurückhalten, der Name passte. „Er wird unser Team ergänzen, er wird in den nächsten Tagen unsere Arbeitsweise untersuchen und verbessern." Der Nicht-Chef-der-es-aber-sein-wollte lächelte sein schleimiges Lächeln.

„Überall? Die Mädchen werden sich über Hilfe an der Bar freuen." Verschiedene Mundwinkel zuckten, Chad weil er Lachen musste, Smithers und der NCdeasw weil sie es gar nicht komisch fanden.

„Passen sie auf Miss, sie können schneller auf der Straße stehen, als ihnen lieb ist." Der NCdeasw kam auf beide mit erhobenem Zeigefinger zu.

„Soll das eine Drohung sein?"

„Nein Miss, aber sie sollten daran denken, dass sich einiges hier geändert hat in den letzten Monaten." Smithers Stimmer war ein Schnarren, und nicht die Art von Stimme, mit der man Kinder in den Schlaf singen kann.

„Der Boss wird kommen, und aufräumen."

Smithers musste Lächeln, es wirkte aber sehr müde und gezwungen, „er hat sich seit Monaten nicht gemeldet, wer sagt, dass er überhaupt noch einmal auftaucht."

Wenige Minuten später standen Chad, Sabrina und Smithers draußen und ließen die Gäste rein. Sie hatte aber sehr verschiedene Auffassungen wer rein darf und wer nicht. Smithers würde am liebsten fast jeden rein lassen. Chad und Sabrina siebten aus.

„So machen wir keine Gewinn."

„So heben wir uns von der Masse ab."

„Wer alle reinlässt ist bald arbeitslos." Smithers kochte langsam, die beiden würden als erstes Fliegen. Aber erstmal würde er beobachten, schon wieder wurden mögliche Kunden abgewiesen, sie stellten sich zwar an, bis sie hineinkamen würde es aber noch lange dauern, Zeit in der ihr Umsatz fehlte.

„Wollt ihr wirklich so gehen?"

„Ja."

„Ich hätte noch eine hübsche Jacke."

„Nein."

„Einen hübschen Mantel."

„Nein."

„Eine hübsche Kutte."  
„Nein Sirius. Woher hast du überhaupt so was?" Harry war mehr als genervt.

„Falls ich dich ins Kloster schicken muss." Harry stöhnte. „Mit dieser Kleidung würden sie dich aber erstmal exorzieren." Harry stöhnte erneut und fragte sich, wer Sirius den „Exorzisten" hat sehen lassen.

„Seid ihr fertig?" Kingsley steckte den Kopf zur Tür hinein, er trug einen einfachen schwarzen Anzug. Mit seinem Ohrring und der Glatze sah er echt aus wie ein Türsteher.

„Ja, keine Sorge, Nick ist nur noch schnell im Bad. Siehst übrigens toll aus."

„Du auch." Sirius grummelte im Hintergrund und würde Harry am Liebsten hinter sich verstecken.

Unten gingen ein paar Türen auf und zu, Kingley sah die Treppe hinunter, „Sie sind da."

„Ich geh schon mal vor Nick."

„Ist gut, blödes Mascara." Der Rest ging in einem Grummeln unter, Harry rollte mit den dezent geschminkten Augen.

Merlin sei Dank war Molly nicht da, sie wäre genauso schlimm gewesen wie Sirius, die Blicke die Harry so schon bekam reichten ihm völlig. Voldemort war eher amüsiert, wer wusste wo der sich in seinem Leben bereits rumgetrieben hatte, Dumbledore hatte wohl auch schon alles gesehen, Severus sah so aus, als würde er am liebsten Hauspunkte abziehen

Fehlte nur noch Lucius, der hatte auch schon alles gesehen, vor allem von ihm, auch die Tätowierung. Anscheinend der Stein des Anstoßes für Snape, der fing nämlich sofort an loszumeckern und zu fragen, ob es nicht gegen Hogwartsregeln wäre.

„Nein, und das weißt du Severus. Tätowierungen sind normal in der Zauberwelt, deswegen ist das dunkle Mal so lange nicht aufgefallen, Harry." Der hatte aufmerksam zugehört, eines der Details über Zauberergeschichte, die man in Büchern nicht nach lesen konnte.

„_Du hattest aber auch eine sehr interessante Idee." _Voldemort grinste, er stand hinter Harry und hatte das Tattoo betrachtet, das gut sichtbar war.

„_Neidisch?" _Sticheln war so schön.

„_Nein, ich habe auch eins in Parsel. Meines sagt aber etwas anderes."_

„_Ich will es gar nicht wissen." _Harry hielt sich die Ohren zu. Voldemort schien sich bereits sehr gut zu amüsieren, sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als auch Nick die Treppe runter ging. Der Kleine war nicht nur zum anbeißen, sondern zum auffressen. Hübsch eingepackt und reif dazu ausgewickelt zu werden.

Das war der absolute Clou an den Outfits der beiden, um die löchrigen Seidenhemden der beiden waren Streifen von Seide gewickelt, in verschiedenen Farben und mit freien Flächen. Nicks Farben waren rot und etwas schwarz. Harrys waren blau mit etwas silber. Es passte gut zu ihren braunen Haaren und blauen Augen. Der Zauber, der ihr Aussehen veränderte, lag nicht direkt auf ihnen, sondern war in einem Halsband gespeichert. Ein wunder Punkt für Sirius, auf den Halsbändern war nämlich das Familienwappen der Malfoys, zuletzt geändert um 900. Voldemort gefiel es auch nicht, er hätte lieber sein Zeichen auf Nicks gehabt.

„Wie viele meiner Hemden habt ihr zerschnipselt?" Lucius Aufrtitt geschniegelt wie immer, sah er wirklich aus wie ein Zuhälter, mit Stock, schwarzem Anzug und darüber einem schwarzen Mantel.

„Ach komm schon, ich dachte wir sollten für Aufregung sorgen." Harry drehte sich auf der Stelle. Die Hose allein sorgte auch schon für Aufregung, das linke Bein fehlte und sie hing sehr tief. Das rechte war halb kaputt und wurde mit kleinen Kettchen an mehreren zusammen gehalten. Bei Nick war es andersherum. Statt Second-Hand hatten die Outfits der beiden aber trotz des „einmal durch den Schredder gezogen Look" Klasse, es musste an Lucius sehr teuren maßgeschneiderten Hemden liegen.

„Wollen wir dann, das Auto steht vor der Tür." Kingsley wollte endlich los.

Sirius musste Harry noch einige Tipps mitgeben, Harry ging aber einfach an seinem Patenonkel vorbei und ging eingehakt bei Nick aus der Tür raus ins Auto. Voldemort flüsterte seiner rechten Hand noch etwas ins Ohr und Kingsley versprach auf die drei aufzupassen.

Als das Auto schließlich losfuhr herrschte erstmal stille bis Nick grundlos in hemmungsloses Gekicher ausbrach. Lucius rollte mit den Augen bei dem Benehmen, Kingsley musste Grinsen.

„Mal ernsthaft ihr Beiden, ich halte nichts von Anweisungen in letzter Minute, deswegen werde ich auch keine machen, du Lucius?"

„Hört auf eure Instinkte, wenn euch etwas gefährlich vorkommt kommt sofort zu einem von uns beiden." Harry und Nick nickten, sie wollten ihre erste offizielle Mission gut machen.

Vor dem Club stand schon die übliche Schlange auf dem Bürgersteig, sie betrachteten mit Neid die noble Karosse die vorfuhr, ein Fahrer stieg hinaus und hielt die Tür für seinen reichen Fahrgast auf. Zuerst kamen aber zwei hübsche junge Männer heraus; nur, dass die Tür nicht direkt wieder zugemacht wurde bedeutete, dass noch jemand herauskam.

Die beiden sahen sich um beachteten die Leute in der Schlange aber gar nicht, sondern gingen direkt zu den Türstehern, der schon das Band abnahm und ihnen bedeutete hineinzugehen. Chad wusste wem der Wagen gehörte und lächelte freundlich die beiden neuen Gäste an, als die aber nicht an ihm vorübergingen, sondern Smithers und Sabrina neben ihm betrachteten, fragte er sie: „Wollt ihr doch nicht rein?"

„Wir müssen erst auf unseren Herren warten." Sie sahen ihn aus den Augenwinkeln an und grinsten schelmisch, bei dem Wort „Herren".

„Ihr könnt doch so etwas nicht reinlassen, erst müssen wir herausfinden, wer der „Herr" dieser beiden" hier merkte man, dass er am liebsten noch ein Wort eingesetzt hätte „ist und den Boss informieren, er muss entscheiden, ob ein Besuch von ihm den Profit steigern würde." Nick und Harry sahen diese merkwürdige Figur staunend an, Smithers interpretierte ihr Erstaunen als schiere Dummheit. Smithers war strikt dagegen, dass Besucher ihr eigenes Entertaining Programm mitbrachten, denn für etwas anderes waren die beiden vor ihm wohl nicht zu gebrauchen.

Chad und Sabrina sahen sich an und waren sich einig ihn in sein eigenes Verderben laufen zu lassen, dass in Form von keinem anderem als dem „BOSS" auf die Gruppe zukam. Für Smithers war klar, dass der Kerl ein Zuhälter, vielleicht auch ein Dealer, also ein Konkurrent war.

Nick stürzte sofort in Lucius Arme und brabbelte los, dass dieser fiese Kerl da sie nicht reinlassen würde: Chad zeigte auf Smithers, als er sich einem der berühmten Blicke seines Boss ausgesetzt sah.

„Nun wen haben wir hier, der meine beiden Lieblinge nicht hineinlassen will?" Lucius nahm beide unter seine Arme, sie kuschelten sich sofort an ihn und sahen ihn mit sklavischer Ergebenheit ihn an.

„Der stellvertretende Manager, und sie haben kein recht Einlass zu verlangen, ich entscheide wer hineindarf." Alle sahen ihn pikiert an.

Nick hüpfte auf und ab, meldete sich und rief, „darf ich es ihm sagen, darf ich es ihm sagen?"

„Na gut, du darfst."

„Unser Herr ist der Boss, ihm gehört das „Black Gate"." Nick sprach mit einer Stimme die man bei kleinen Kindern benutzte. Smithers Augen wurden erst groß, er fing sich aber wieder und versuchte Nick am Arm zu fassen, bekam aber Lucius Gehstock zu spüren. „Niemand fasst an was mir gehört." Lucius winkte Kingsley heran, „leiste diesem Herren hier vorne doch etwas Gesellschaft. Ich will meinen beiden hier ungestört den Club zeigen."

„Aber, sie können hier nicht einfach auftauchen und uns herumkommandieren. Ich rufe die Security." Kingsley stellte sich ihm in den Weg und verhinderte effektiv sein weiterkommen, er war gut zwanzig cm größer.

„Er IST der Boss, du Idiot. Wir schmeißen eher dich raus." Sabrina verlor die Geduld.

„Das mache ich nachher selber, behaltet ihn erstmal für mich hier vorne im Auge." Lucius dirigierte Nick und Harry Richtung Eingang.

Chad war sich sicher heute noch viel Spaß zu haben, dieser große schwarze Kerl, der bei ihnen abgestellt wurde, schein ganz okay zu sein. „Macht eure Arbeit ganz normal weiter, ich werde auf Gucci hier aufpassen."

„Darf ich fragen wo unser Boss seine beiden neuesten Schätze aufgesammelt hat?" Chad war einfach neugierig und jede Information über den Boss war wichtig.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht genau, sie waren einfach da," Kingsley grinste schief. „Ihnen fehlt ziemlich viel Erziehung. Wahrscheinlich von der Straße, was sie da gemacht haben kann man sich ja denken. Sie hängen aber wirklich an ihrem neuen Herren."

Fast blind griff er hinter sich und fing Smithers wieder ein, „Stopp, hier geblieben."

„Wird der Boss den Chef samt Baggage rausschmeißen?"

„Ich glaube deswegen ist er hier und natürlich um seine Lieblinge auszuführen."

„Gut, ich habe genug von diesen Silikonwundern. Da muss man sich als Frau glatt schämen." Sabrina schüttelte den Kopf. Bald waren die beiden aber wieder in ihrer Routine, Kingsley hat diskret dafür gesorgt, dass „Gucci" nicht mehr weglaufen konnte und sah den beiden zu.

„Was hältst du von dem da?"

„Lass ihn rein, scheint eher neugierig zu sein."

Damit war auch Voldemort drinnen. Dann konnte die Party ja beginnen.

Tbc

mogeta


	15. Winterhart 2

Hallo,

Ist noch jemand da. Es hat leider ganz schön gedauert. Ich habe aber auch noch ein anderes Leben. Die nächsten Kapitel werden wohl auch nicht schneller kommen.

In diesem Kapitel gibt es an manchen Stellen etwas härtere Sprache, als ich sie normalerweise benutze. Etwas anderes hätte aber nicht gepasst.

Viel Spaß:

Sie saßen keine keine fünf Minuten an einem Tisch als zwei Bardamen auf sie zu kamen, eine der Silikonwunder und eine die einige Erfahrung besaß und wusste _wer_ Lucius war. Das Silikonwunder wackelte affektiert mit den Hüften und präsentierte ihr Brüste, sie hatte nicht mal eine Schürze an. Sie war wohl wirklich nur eine der Huren, die der Manager eingestellt hatte. Es war wohl eindeutig was Lucius bevorzugte, die andere Frau die auf sie zu kam flirtete nicht, sie trug Kleidung die ihre Figur betonte, aber dennoch Klasse besaß. Sie versuchte noch die andere aufzuhalten, aber war nicht schnell genug.

„Hallo Süßer, was kann ich dir bringen?"

Den Blick der sie schlucken ließ behielt Lucius Leuten vor, die er weit unter sich sah, so etwa einen Kilometer. Sie hielt für kurze Zeit an, setzte aber von neuem an und wurde von Lucius unterbrochen. „Du bist gefeuert."

„Was?" Sie lachte affektiert und schien nichts zu begreifen.

„Darf ich es ihr sagen, darf ich?"

„Du hast es schon das letzte mal sagen dürfen, jetzt bin ich dran. Nicht Meister?" Nick schmollte, als Harry die Erlaubnis bekam zu sprechen. „Unserem Meister hier gehört das „Black Gate". Da der Manager niemanden ohne Erlaubnis von ihm einstellen darf, hattest du hier nie eine Anstellung. Unser Meister hätte so etwas wie dich nie angestellt."

Sie kam aber anscheinend nicht gut mir Kritik zurecht, „du kleine Nutte."

„Es ist jetzt gut Rose. Du ziehst zu viel schlechte Aufmerksamkeit auf dich, und der junge Mann hier hat recht." Sie schob Rose, die wie ein ganzer Blumenladen duftete, hinter sich. „Mister Malfoy, es freut mich euch nach so langer Zeit wieder zu sehen. Ich hatte schon das Schlimmste befürchtet."

„Ich befürchte ich musste meine Arbeit etwas vernachlässigen, Jocelyn." Lucius machte eine ausholende Armbewegung, die alles bedeuten konnte. „Nun, ich habe vor etwas aufzuräumen, ich bin gespannt, wann mein Manager erscheint."

„Das kann dauern. Der werte Herr hat sich an ein Leben in Luxus gewöhnt. Er hat niemanden direkt rausgeschmissen, aber einige der Mädchen sind _freiwillig_ gegangen. Viele hatten auf einmal blaue Flecken und waren nur noch verhuschte Mäuschen. Sie hatten _angst_ vor Männern."

Lucius sah sich um, während Jocelyn erzählte, manch anderer hätte es als Desinteresse aufgefasst. Sie wusste aber, dass er jedes Wort mitbekam und die richtigen Schlüsse zog. „Was kann ich euch denn bringen."

„Für mich das Übliche. Für die beiden hier einen Cocktail, ohne Alkohol." Sie nickte und lächelte, als Nick und Harry begannen Lucius anzubetteln. „Das ist aber langweilig, wir sind keine Babys mehr, bittebitte." Das Gebettel hatte natürlich keinen Einfluss.

Jocelyn an der Bar gab anscheinend nicht nur die Bestellung weiter, sondern auch noch weitere Anweisungen. Die Musik wurde geändert, die Beleuchtung, man konnte jetzt etwas sehen, und auch ein paar Tische wurden umgestellt, sie hatten vorher den Weg zum Notausgang versperrt. Der Manager hatte sich über viele rechtliche Bestimmungen und Lucius strenge Angaben hinweggesetzt, als er scheinbare Kleinigkeiten verändert hatte. Draco hatte seinem Vater davon erzählt Lucius hat aber Zeit und der Antrieb gefehlt etwas zu machen. Die Leute auf der Tanzfläche bemerkten wenig von den Veränderungen, es interessierte sie auch nicht wirklich. Er war voll, das Publikum bunt gewürfelt und in Feierlaune.

Der Manager kam in den Hauptraum der Disko und sah sich erschrocken um. Er begann schon bald rum zuschreien und wild zu gestikulieren. Jocelyn zeigte seelenruhig auf Lucius Malfoy, dieser Anblick ließ den Manager weiß wie eine Wand werden. Er legte erst mal den Rückwärtsgang ein, ging aber dann doch auf Lucius zu. Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie es arbeitete und er fieberhaft versuchte sich etwas zurechtzulegen. „Hallo Lucius." Als die Reaktion ausblieb sprach er weiter. Den beiden Jungen, die sich an Lucius schmiegten würdigte er keines Blickes. „Ich habe schon fast gedacht, dass du deinen Club vergessen hattest."

Harry war Lucius gegenüber auch oft unhöflich, mit Absicht und er wusste, auch was dann auf ihn zukam. „Habe ich die erlaubt, mich mit dem Vornamen anzusprechen? Nein? Dann benutze ihn auch nicht."

„Eh, ja natürlich Mr Malfoy. Warum gehen wir nicht in mein Büro?"

„Ja, los aufstehen ihr Faulpelze." Harry und Nick standen auf, streckten sich dabei aber lasziv und zeigten dabei große Teile ihrer Körper. Sie strichen sich gegenseitig die Kleider glatt und gaben sich einen Kuss. Jeder nahm seinen Platz neben Lucius ein und so ging die merkwürdige Prozession unter den Augen der Gäste in den hinteren Bereich und verschwanden hinter einer Tür. Der dunkle Lord fand sich einen Platz nahe dieser Tür und beobachtete die Gäste. Um nicht allzu sehr aufzufallen begann er mit der ein oder anderen Schönheit zu flirten. Die Schönheit hinter der er aber gerade her war, war jedoch gerade hinter der Tür neben ihm verschwunden.

Harry und Nick hatten keinerlei Skrupel dagegen das Büro komplett auseinander zu nehmen, zuerst wurde dagegen laut protestiert, dann immer leiser, bis er komplett aufhörte zu sprechen. Lucius sagte kein Wort und starrte nur in seine Augen. Harry hatte wirklich Spaß, und unter „Ohs" und „Ahs" fand er die ein oder andere Waffe. Nick fischte aus dem Sofa ein interessant aussehendes Päckchen. Ihre Funde stapelten sie auf einem freien Fleckchen. Lucius indessen hatte zu sprechen begonnen, erst langsam, dann kamen die Anschuldigungen immer schneller und schneller.

Harry war vor einer Wand stehen geblieben und sah sie an, er wünschte Moody wäre hier, der wüsste, was dahinter zu finden wäre. Es sah aus wie eine Wand und fühlte sich an wie eine Wand. Aber etwas stimmte nicht. Er ging zum Schreibtisch und öffnete eine der Schubladen, bei seiner vorherigen Inspektion hatte er hier Eddings und anderes Material gefunden, auch Kreide. Er zog zwei Striche um die Stelle zu markieren, die ihm merkwürdig vorkam. Dann setzt er sich zu Nick auf den Boden und lehnte sich an Lucius Bein. Dieser begann ihn zu streicheln.

Harrys Aktion war mit großen Augen verfolgt worden. Nick verstand wenig war aber sehr interessiert. Der schwitzende Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch wusste nicht was da geschah. Er dachte niemand wüsste davon, man hatte ihm versprochen, dass niemand es finden würde, erst recht nicht ein daher gelaufenes Spielzeug. Mit den Kleinen könnte man viel Geld machen. Sehr viel. Lucius Ansprache ging schon nach kürzester Zeit an ihm vorbei, er verstand noch nicht mal jedes Wort. Den groben Inhalt verstand er aber dennoch, sein Boss war nicht zufrieden mit ihm.

Schließlich hatte Lucius genug erzählt, er genoss es anderen seine Meinung zu erzählen, und kam zum Punkt. „Nun, da sie mir anscheinend nicht mehr folgen. Kommen wir nun zum Punkt." Er griff seinen Gehstock fester und zog den Schlangenkopf samt Zauberstab heraus. „Silencio. Muffliato." Jetzt konnte er weiterreden ohne gehört zu werden. „Ich sehe, ich bin nicht der einzige Zauberer dem sie in ihrem unwichtigen und kurzen Leben begegnet sind. Bevor wir uns aber dieser Wand widmen werden, werde ich sie über unser Vorgehen informieren." Harry rollte mit den Augen über Lucius ausschweifende Erzählweise, hatte aber nicht damit gerechnet dass er einen Klaps bekommen würde. Er würde sich später dafür rächen, aber erst mal spielte er mit und entschuldigte sich bei seinem Herrn, sogar ein paar Tränen bekam er hin. Nick sah zu und kuschelte sich näher an Harry heran um ihn zu trösten.

„Dieser Flecken Wand wird gründlich untersucht. Damit sie aber niemandem erzählen können was wir hier machen werden sie mich erstmal an einen sicheren Ort begleiten. Dort können wir uns gründlich unterhalten." Er stand auf und die beiden Jungen folgten seiner Bewegung. „Hier nehmen sie das." Zitternd wurde ein Haarband entgegen genommen. „Portus."

„Wo ist er jetzt?"

„In meinem Kerker."

„Nett." Harry sah ihn mit einem etwas geheimnisvollen Lächeln an. „Das gibt Rache." Lucius beugte sich nach vorn und flüsterte in sein Ohr, „dann freue ich mich darauf." Er richtete sich wieder auf. „Nun, am besten wir gehen hinaus, wie wir hineingegangen sind. Und nicht trödeln."

„Ja, Percy."

Harry wollte sich wirklich rächen, aber in dieser Nacht wurde es nichts mehr. Lucius musste sich um seinen neuen Gast kümmern und Harry war erschöpft. Ron war noch wach, gab sich aber mit einer kurzen Zusammenfassung zufrieden. Schließlich schliefen alle.

Aber nicht alle konnten in dieser Nacht schlafen.

Manche hatten viel zu tun,

zu erklären,

zu erzählen.

Einer musste zuhören und war nicht sehr glücklich. Es war bislang alles so gut gelaufen, dass er davon ausgegangen war es würde so weiter gehen. Es war aber noch kein allzu großer Rückschlag, einen Club konnten sie nicht mehr benutzen, wer hätte aber auch ahnen können, dass der Lucius Malfoy gehörte. Der Zauberer der alles Muggel zu hassen schien, aber Geld schien wichtiger und der Mann hatte ein Näschen für Investitionen. Die beiden Häschen die er dabei hatte schien niemand zu kennen. Aber wer wusste schon aus welcher Gosse die kamen. Sie schienen aber nicht nur gut für das Bett zu sein, sondern ebenfalls Zauberer die sich mit Verhüllungszaubern auskannten. Immerhin hatte einer das versteck gefunden, und es wurde leer geräumt.

Nun es gab noch viele weitere Clubs in denen er Geschäfte betrieb, aber wenn jemand wie der dunkle Lord einmal einen Anfang gefunden hatte war er wohl nicht mehr aufzuhalten.

„Wir ziehen uns erstmal zurück."

„Was! Aber wir werden Tausende verlieren." Seine Leute um ihn herum waren aufgebracht.

„Das weiß ich." Er zischte vor Wut. „Aber es war Malfoy, der uns entdeckte, der läuft direkt zu seinem Lord und den dürfen wir nicht unterschätzen. Hat er einmal etwas gewittert ist er nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Wir haben erst mal genug verdient, uns vor dem dunklen Lord zu verstecken ist wichtiger. Er ist stark und weiß mehr als wir alle zusammen, ein bißchen wahnsinnig ist er auch. Vergesst das nicht. Er ist unberechenbar." Hier brach er nachdenklich ab. Er musste auch unberechenbar werden, sonst hatte er keine Chance.

„Wir hatten Glück Harry Potter fast erwischen zu können, diese Chance ist jetzt vertan. Dumbledore wird alles tun um ihn bei sich zu behalten. Voldemort hat eine Spur die zu uns führen könnte gefunden. Wir müssen bei den anderen Clubs vorsichtiger sein, aber neue Anweisungen zu geben ist ein noch größeres Risiko. Deswegen der Rückzug."

Er stand auf und ging in einen Nebenraum, er musste nachdenken und seine nächsten Schritte planen. Es war alles viel komplizierter geworden.

Harry war nachdem er den Rest der Nacht im Grimauldplace verbracht hatte wieder zu den Malfoys per Portschlüssel gebracht worden. Er mochte sein Zimmer immer mehr, es war zwar etwas unpersönlich, aber dafür hatte er es für sich alleine. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er ein Bad für sich hatte. Dieses Bad führte auch dazu, dass er den Plan sich an Lucius zu rächen früher durchführen konnte. Denn gerade als er ein verdientes Bad in der in den Boden eingelassenen Wanne nahm nahm, klopfte der an. Harry dachte kurz darüber nach, ihn wegzuschicken, erlaubte ihm dann aber doch reinzukommen.

Lucius wurde mit einem großen Platscher begrüßt, die Welle erreichte ihn aber nicht, das Bad war zu groß. Der Mann musste bei diesem Verhalten die Augen rollen, diese wurden dann aber groß, als er von einem nassen jungen Mann angegriffen und komplett durchweicht wurde. „Jetzt bist du auch nass."

„Das habe ich bemerkt, danke. Ich wollte eigentlich nur nach deinem Befinden fragen, und dann ein Bad nehmen. Allerdings ohne Kleidung."

„Dann zieh dich aus und komm mit rein." Harry sprach mit verführerischer dunkler Stimme.

„Du meinst das ernst." Es war eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

„Ja." Harry wusste er musste sich ganz fürchterlich nach einem Gefühlsduseligen Gryffindor anhören. „Ich habe dich vermisst." Harry klammerte sich an Lucius, wobei der noch nasser wurde.

Lucius wusste nicht, wie er antworten sollte, er wollte ehrlich zu Harry sein und seine Gefühle nicht verletzen. Es ging aber gegen seine Erziehung und Einstellung seine Gefühle offen zu zeigen und zu formulieren. Es schloss darin auch ein, dass er sich eingestehen musste, das Harry ihn verletzt hatte. Er nahm Harry in den Arm. Dann schob er ihn ein Stück von sich um ihn ansehen zu können. Augenkontakt konnte er nicht aufbauen, Harry sah auf den Boden.

„Ich war bislang ehrlich zu dir." Harry zuckte zusammen, er war es nicht gewesen. „Pssch. Jetzt rede ich. Du bist minderjährig, ich weiß, es ist nur noch ein Jahr, an dem Fakt ändert das aber nichts. Ich war sehr wütend auf mich, dass mein Verlangen mich so übermannt hatte. Ich hätte dich erst gar nicht drängen dürfen, ohne genau nachzufragen, wie alt du bist und ich hätte dich erkennen sollen. Du hast dich schließlich nicht verkleidet."  
„Es tut mit Leid. Aber ich konnte es nicht sagen. Ich hatte zu große angst vor dir. Ich habe mal wieder nichts erzählt bekommen. Niemand erzählt mir was."

„Und dann bist du ein kleiner Rebell geworden." Lucius sah etwa skeptisch aus.  
„Du magst meine Piercings. Gib es zu." Als Antwort kniff Lucius ihn in eine Brustwarze und zog am Piercing. Es turnte Harry an. „Nimm mich."

„Ich bin immer noch wütend auf dich." Der Ton war warnend, Lucius zog aber weiter an den Piercings und ließ Harry laut aufstöhnen. „Ooohh. Mach." Harry war kein Masochist, beziehungsweise nur ein kleiner. Er hatte schon zu oft starke Schmerzen gehabt. Schmerzen die ihm auch Personen zugefügt haben, die ihm eigentlich helfen sollten. Er hatte sie oft aushalten müssen und versuchte ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Die Situation jetzt war aber mit Lust getränkt und Lust und Schmerz, Liebe und Wut lagen oft eng beieinander.

Draco saß schon beim Abendessen und fragte sich, wo sein Vater und dessen Gast blieben. Er war hungrig und die beiden kamen einfach nicht, damit sie mit dem Essen anfingen und er wollte keine halbe Stunde warten bis er alleine essen durfte. Blöde Regel.

„Tinky!"

„Junger Herr haben gerufen."

„Wo ist mein Vater."

„Bei seinem Gast."

„Du kannst wieder gehen und arbeiten." Draco indessen machte sich auf um seinen Vater und Potter zu suchen. Der Weg war erstaunlich lang. Sein Vater wollte seine Privatsphäre und die hatte er möglichst weit weg von den öffentlicheren Räumen.

Hier war nichts zu sehen, okay, auf zu Potter. Die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen und so stieß er sie weit auf.

„Aaaahhhh."

Lucius sah sich geschockt um und sah noch gerade wie sein Sohn umfiel. Harry drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite um sehen können was los war und fing an zu lachen. Er lag unter Lucius und war in der peinlicheren Situation, aber dennoch, dass der Vater vom Sohn beim Sex überrascht wurde war lustig. Es war meistens andersrum. Lucius Blick der ihn traf war entnervt, brachte Harry aber nicht zum schweigen. Die beiden hatten gerade mit der zweiten Runde angefangen. Sie war ruhiger als die erste, die anstrengend und hart war.

„Warum hast du die Tür nicht zugehext?"

„Vergessen."

„Hahaha." Harry musste einfach lachen, ein Perfektionist wie Lucius hatte etwas das relativ wichtig war vergessen, das war lustig. Dafür bekam er einen Knuff. „Aua. Jetzt mach die Tür zu, mit deinem anderen Zauberstab und mach weiter. Ich kann sehr genau fühlen, dass du noch hart bist." Um dies zu verdeutlichen wackelte er ein bißchen mit dem Hintern.

Der erste Zauberspruch, ein Enervate, traf aber seinen Sohn. Dann wurde die Tür geschlossen und der Schlüssel drehte sich um. „So, dann will ich mal weiter machen." Harrys Augen leuchteten.

Draco war wieder da. Aber immer noch sehr geschockt. Sehr geschockt. Er wusste nicht, was er machen und denken sollte. Seinen Vater beim Sex zu erwischen war schlimm genug, aber beim Sex mit Potter noch schlimmer. Was dachte er sich dabei? Vermutlich nichts, zumindest sein Gehirn war bei diesem Prozess nicht beteiligt. Potter war noch minderjährig und jünger als er selber.

Das war illegal! Vermutlich.

Also besonders aufregend für seinen Vater. Aber wenn er schon einen minderjährigen ficken muss, dann keinen aus seiner Schule. Das war so peinlich. Aber hey, Draco ging gerade ein Licht auf. Es wusste keiner außer den beiden. Also würde sich keiner lustig machen. Vielleicht könnte er sogar Harry erpressen? Den Gedanken verwarf er aber sofort wieder, Potter würde zu seinem Vater rennen, petzen und er hätte den Salat. Aber sein Vater könnte doch ein bißchen mehr Taschengeld rausspringen lassen.

Lucius wusste, dass sein Sohn wieder normal war, als der begann ihn zu erpressen. Wie immer gab er nach und Draco bekam eine nicht gerechtfertigte Taschengeld Erhöhung.

„Ich habe dir aber noch nicht vergeben, ich bin ziemlich sauer. Auf dich, auf Potter gar nicht so sehr." Draco warf seinem Vater einen dunklen Blick zu. „Ich werde aber nichts sagen und mich angemessen gegenüber Potter Benehmen. Wir haben uns besser verstanden. Ich bin immer noch sauer auf dich." Damit verschwand Draco, Lucius seufzte und wies jede Schuld von sich.

„Das hat er von seiner Mutter."

„Du hast mir eine Taschengeld Erhöhung eingebracht."  
„Du erpresst deinen Vater?" Harry war ziemlich geschockt.

„Warum nicht," Draco kratzten solche Skrupel nicht im geringsten. „Ich lade dich auch mal ein, wenn wir unsere Hogsmeade Wochenenden bekommen."

„McGonagall hat schon nein gesagt. Keine Chance." Harry seufzte, er wollte Lucius sehen.

„Mist, zumindest kann ich meinen Vater bitten mir alles zu kaufen."

Harry verdrehte seine Augen. „Da hast du es besser, als die Muggel geborenen Schüler. Ohne Hogsmeade haben wir keine Chance an etwas ranzukommen."

„Pech." Harry verdrehte wieder die Augen.

„Lass dir doch was von meinem Vater schicken. Wenn du ihn um etwas bittest, wird er es dir schon schicken. Schließlich vögelt er dich. Geschenke kannst du da schon erwarten."

Harry sah Draco ungläubig an, „Du weißt schon, dass du ihn erpresst, weil es nicht gerade legal ist, oder? Wenn er mir da etwas schickt, ist das viel zu auffällig."

„Du bist zwar nicht sonderlich intelligent, dafür aber mein Vater. Ihm fällt schon was ein, wenn du ihm schöne Augen machst." Harry schnaubte bei der Beleidigung. „Ein geheimnisvoller Verehrer? Der dir teure Geschenke schickt? Interessiert dich das nicht?" Draco musste sich schon wundern, wenn er in Harrys Position wäre und einen sehr reichen Verehrer hätte würde er das schamlos ausnutzen.

„Hört sich eigentlich gut an." Jetzt musste Draco aber stutzen, wo war der Gryffindor geblieben, der Geschenke für Sex als ungeheuerlich ansehen würde.

„Dann lass mal einen Hinweis fallen, unauffällig, wenn du das hinbekommst. Das dürfte schon reichen. Wenn du dann noch mit deinem Hintern wackelst und ihm schöne Augen machst dürfte alles klar gehen." Jetzt war es wieder an Harry sich zu wundern, er hatte nicht gedacht dass Draco die Situation so gut aufnehmen würde. „Jetzt mal ernsthaft Harry ich weiß, dass mein Vater Sex hat, auch wenn ich nicht daran denken möchte und nie mehr in ihn hinein laufen möchte. Brrr. Wie auch immer, ich habe es akzeptiert und verstehe, dass das Verbotene seinen Reiz hat." Draco seufzte. „Er hätte aber mehr Geschmack bei der Auswahl beweisen können."

Das war es erstmal

tbc


End file.
